On the Line
by SassySunshine
Summary: Their lives are in danger. Everything is crashing down on them. With twists and bumps down their paths as secret agents, life will never be the same. CGI world.
1. The Day Our World Went UpsideDown

**Okay, I've had this planned for quite some time now. You may have scene this on my profile but here is the full summary of this story:**

They were on the top. They hadn't had a care in the world - until now. When the record company of the Chipmunk's and Chipettes is destroyed and attacked by evil agents working for someone wanting to take over and destroy the entire planet, the gang of six decides to help out a secret organization intent on stopping them. But with twists, challenges, and the ever-obvious life-or-death factor, will they ever admit their love for each other and stop these evil agents?

I know, I know, kind of cruddy summary, but anyway, the first half of this chapter was written and then not touched for months and I finally got around to rereading, editing, and writing the second half. So here it is, _On the Line! _R&R!  


* * *

**~On the Line~  
~by ChipetteGirl10~  
~The Day Our World Went Upside-Down~**

The day they got the call was the day that their lives turned upside-down. The day they got the call was the day that everything was shaken to the core for everyone they have ever come in contact with. They weren't just rock stars anymore. They were no longer the tiny, furry creatures that people thought they were. No; now they were much more than that. They were secret agents. I suppose I should start from the beginning, the day this all began; the day that _the_ phone call came to them and turned their lives completely insane.

It was a typical day in the Seville-Wilson household. Brittany was painting her claws, Alvin was playing a video game, Simon and Jeanette were experimenting in the basement, and Theodore and Eleanor were baking something in the kitchen. Dave sat at the piano in his office writing new songs for the upcoming album and Claire was getting a story written for the press about the album. The routine was like that daily. Today would have been no exception – until the phone rang.

"I've got it," Dave said to his idle charges, getting up and grabbing the phone off of the receiver. He put it to his ear. "Hello?" he asked. Quick, shallow, panic-stricken breathing sounded in response.

"Dave…Dave it's Jonathon! Listen to me, some guys just bust in here. They're like, anti-FBI agent guys and they mean business. Half the people down here are dead. We need you guys to come down in one hour, about when this is all clear. Dave you hear me? Please co—AHHHHHH!" the voice on the other line said. Dave gripped the phone with white knuckles. "John? John!" The other line went dead. Dave's face – now pale like a ghost's – fell into a look of sheer terror. He shot off like a rocket into the living room. "Guys, get your furry behinds in here, this is important!" he shouted. Almost immediately, all six chipmunks, followed by Claire, came into the room.

"What is it, Dave?" Jeanette asked softly. Dave looked at everyone. Their eyes were all wide with concern and curiosity. Dave sucked in his cheeks and let it all out: "Jett Records is being attacked by anti-FBI agents. Half the people there are dead and they seem like they mean business. We're driving down there now, even though John said to be there in an hour," he said to them. He waited for a reaction from anyone of them. Alvin was the first one to satisfy his needs.

"Dave, come on, you expect us to believe THAT? Who are you, ME? I understand I've made up stories like those before, but you're supposed to be the responsible adult here!" the red-clad chipmunk said incredulously. Dave smacked his forehead and turned on the TV. On it, a news report was showing from a distance away from Jett Records.

"This is Tish McGiggins here for Entertainment News! We're here about fifty yards away from Jett Records, where it seems the building is under attack! Police officers are trying to put the situation under control but, suffice to say, failing miserably. The SWAT team is being called in as we speak, and no one is allowed inside of that building other than those aforementioned," she explained. Dave turned back around to look at the other seven in the room, a triumphant look on his face. Simon rolled his eyes and Alvin crossed his arms. "No one's allowed in, David," he stated, eyebrow arching and smirk tugging at his lips. Dave sighed. "Look, Jonathon needs us down there, and I'm pretty sure you guys are small enough to sneak in there," he said.

"And then we risk getting killed, I suppose?" Brittany retorted, much to Dave's chagrin. He sighed and ran a hand through his dark brunette hair. "Brittany, we don't have time for this. John needs our help over there before he dies, too. You do want another album and even more interviews and TV air time, don't you?" he said, playing the fame card. Brittany looked at him thoughtfully. "Hmm, well, I _do_ love more TV air time, and another album would mean more of that…" "Come on Britt, make a decision, we need to move here!" Alvin interrupted her thoughts. Brittany scoffed at him. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, fine, I'll do it if that's what you want," she said to him. Dave let out a sigh of relief and ushered everyone into the car. The doors slammed shut and Dave pulled out of the driveway and out onto the main roads. It was a fifteen minute drive to Jett Records. When they got there, Dave pulled over across the street and let everyone out. He and Claire were stopped by police officers as they approached the building. The others snuck by without a hitch and made their way to the grass around the base of the building.

"Alright guys, we need to get in here fast and get out of here fast so we can assess the situation and the damage. We're going to try and stay together as much as possible, but if we must split up stay with your siblings if you're able to," Simon instructed. Alvin ignored him and pushed open a window leading to the basement. "Come on guys, let's go," he instructed, motioning them through the hole. Once everyone was in he followed them. The floor was cold and dead bodies were scattered around the room. There were loud screams coming from upstairs and gunshots could be heard. Everyone gasped at the sight. "This is terrible," Brittany whispered.

"This is something out of a horror movie," Eleanor agreed as she looked around. A silvery bullet then flew by her ear, making her flinch and jump back into Theodore. "Oh, err…sorry!" she squeaked in a whisper. "Get down!" Alvin said as three more bullets came at them at top speed. He pushed Brittany and Eleanor down while Simon did the same to Jeanette and Theodore. They then ducked down themselves.

The bullets sailed over their heads by a mere inch and struck the wall behind them. Alvin and Simon looked up to see the shooter about ten meters away from them with a pistol in their hand. Brittany held in a scream as another shot rang out and struck the wood board the six were hiding behind. The silver end of the bullet stuck out of the opposite end of the wood, a centimeter away from Jeanette's abdomen. The chipette shivered and looked over at Simon. He gulped and nodded fearfully. Jeanette gripped his paw tightly as yet another shot was fired off. Alvin's amber eyes peered over the wood they were hiding behind and saw that the attacker was walking out of the room. He then heard a thud and turned to see someone else had fallen in the corner with a shot to the head. Eleanor almost passed out at the sight. Theodore held her up as she staggered a bit.

"We need to get out of here now, this was a bad idea," Simon whispered. Everyone else agreed with the blue-clad chipmunk. His blue eyes darted around the room and landed on a small hole in one of the doors. It was big enough so that Theodore and Eleanor could even get through it. He gestured for everyone to follow him now that the assailant was gone and they jumped through the hole and found themselves in a room no bigger than a shoebox. "Where are we?" Eleanor whispered.

"I don't know, but I'm kinda scared," Theodore said with a shiver. Jeanette's sharp eyes caught a small elevator door sitting behind them. "Guys, there's an elevator, but it's only our size," she pointed out timidly. "Seems like we're supposed to be here, huh?" Alvin piped up, pushing the down button. The silver steel doors whooshed open and they were greeted by dark black walls enveloping them as they stepped inside of it. "I'm not so sure on this," Brittany said. But once everyone was inside, Alvin pushed the button, and they were sent down. The doors opened a minute later in a room big enough for humans and chipmunks alike. A human-sized elevator sat across the room. A multitude of people in black tuxedos or camouflage outfits were working at computers or desks, or were heading out for what looked to be missions. "CAN IT BE?" Alvin wondered aloud, face lit up like a Christmas tree in the middle of the night.

"Yes, it is," a voice came from what looked to be the main computer. Jonathon, the man who had called Dave, turned around to face them in his swivel chair. "You six were called in for very important business that I refrained from telling Dave about because it was too top secret." "Are you serious?" Simon responded incredulously, throwing his arms up. "You've got to be kidding me. Don't try and tell me that we're going to be secret agents here. For crying out loud, we're not stupid!" he shouted. Jonathon looked taken aback but yet nonchalant at the response he had expected from the bespectacled chipmunk. "I'm not playing a joke on you, Simon, even though it may seem like it. Jett Records, for years, has been tracking down an organization made up of ex-FBI agents, who are intent on taking over the entire planet or destroying it if they must. We've waited for years for the right artists to come along and help us stop them. We've tracked you down everywhere, from the time we've all met until now. We think you six are the right people to take down their plot," he said.

"Even on the island? YOU COULD HAVE HELPED US?" Theodore said. Jonathon nodded. "Yes, even on the island. We kept from rescuing you to see how you would make out in a life-or-death situation, such as a volcanic eruption. You guys did great, even with help from Dave and Ian, and I feel confident that without them, you will still do great and manage to keep yourselves alive after we recruit you, should you choose to accept this," he said. Alvin pulled everyone else into a group huddle. "What do you say, guys? I mean, we've faced life and death before, and we're great at getting out of bad situations and helping people…even if it's not in the most…err…_obvious_ of ways," he said. Eleanor and Theodore agreed, followed by Jeanette and Brittany. Simon reluctantly stuck his paw in the middle with everyone else's. And with that, Alvin turned around to face Jonathon. "Challenge accepted," he said, sticking his paw out. Jonathon shook it with his thumb and index finger before he waved over a woman. "Show them to their new living quarters, I'll phone Dave and explain everything." The woman nodded.

"Can do, sir," she said politely. She led the chipmunks across the room to a sliding steel door. She opened it and it slid into the wall on the left. Behind the door was a living room made to the chipmunks' size. There were eight doors in the room. One was marked _kitchen,_ the other marked _bathroom,_ and the others marked with one of their names to signal their bedrooms. Inside of the bedrooms were walk-in closets for each of them and a private bathroom. In each closet there were three tuxedoes with pants, three tuxedos with shorts, and three additional tuxedos with skirts for the girls. There were also three camouflage suits for each one of them. The lady left them to check out the new quarters. Alvin sat down on the couch and flicked on a TV in front of it. Simon sat on a recliner while Theodore and Eleanor headed to the kitchen. Brittany went to her private bathroom and Jeanette went to take a nap.

"I'm not so sure about this, Alvin. This all seems a little bit sketchy to me, don't you think?" he said worriedly. Alvin lazily waved a paw at him. "It'll be fine, Si. We've worked with these people for nearly three years now, there is nothing suspicious going on," he tried to reassure his brother. Simon looked at him skeptically before finally rolling his eyes. "Whatever you say, Alvin," he murmured. Alvin, however, was already too absorbed in the TV to hear his younger brother's remark. Simon sighed and let his eyes wander to the steel door on the other end of the room. It was marked _JEANETTE._ Simon smiled a bit as a soft snore drifted from the room. He had always admired Jeanette, ever since he had first met her. He didn't know what to think since what happened on the island. Most of the time on the island, he hadn't even been himself; he was Simone, the daring, French, captivating chipmunk who had seemingly stolen Jeanette's heart. Simon, however, was the chipmunk that attempted to save her from Zoe, along with a little help from Alvin and Dave, and he was the one who had complimented her on the raft when they were drifting to nowhere in the middle of the ocean. _It would certainly help knowing who she likes._ Simon then heard the door to the aforementioned chipette's room open. Jeanette stepped out into the room and sat down on the couch, leaving a gap between her and Alvin.

"Hey guys, I tried to sleep. I fell asleep for a few minutes but Brittany kept banging on the wall," she explained sheepishly. Brittany came from her room right then. "I was TRYING to tell you how AWESOME these bathrooms are Netta!" she defended. "You could have let me nap though, Britt. Last night you kept me up talking on your cell phone to Nicki!" Jeanette said. Brittany pouted and sat down on the other recliner, across from Simon's. "Well guys, how do you think Dave is going to take the news of us being secret agents?" Alvin said, attempting to change the subject. "Not well, I'd say," Jeanette responded. Everyone else in the room agreed with the chipette.

"But really guys," Alvin said, "what's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

**Ah, Alvin, always jinxing everything for everyone else. I hope you liked this first chapter, and the second one will be up shortly. Have a nice day!**


	2. Traing Day Is Never Easy

**The real adventure hasn't begun yet, but training day has. This chapter has some SxJ fluff with a bit of AxB and TxE. This is longer than the last one, I hope that makes you happy. So...err...read on my fellow FF friends! R&R!  
**

* * *

**~On the Line~  
~by ChipetteGirl10~  
~Training Day Is Never Easy~**

Dave stood outside, watching thick, black smoke pour out of the building that used to be Jett Records. Now smashed windows, broken walls, and rubble everywhere made up the place that was previously the record company where the Chipmunks and Chipettes got their records published. Another body flew out of a window, smashing the glass and collapsing on the ground. Gunshots could be heard, screaming was evident, and the SWAT team was just arriving. Dave had never seen anything more horrific in person in his entire life. He was worried about the Chipmunks and Chipettes, and John. They were still inside the building and the building was becoming harder and harder to survive in. "I'm worried about them, Claire. I should have never, ever sent them in. What kind of parent sends their kids into a building that's being attacked by people with guns and other murderous weapons?" he said.

"Dave, it's alright. They survived almost getting blown to bits by a volcano, they survived getting kidnapped by Ian…twice…and I'm sure they'll find a way out of this," Claire reassured him. That was when Dave's cell phone began to ring. He picked it up. "Hello? (…) Yes, this is Dave. (…) You're not serious. (…) Jonathon I'm not exactly okay with this. (…) John listen to me, they're kids. They can't be secret agents. (…) Well…alright. I'll be in when this clears out. (…) Yeah, alright, bye," Dave said. He clicked his phone off and turned to Claire. "Claire, Jonathon just told me that the kids have been being watched ever since he met them…and they agreed to be secret agents. We need to get in there once this is all cleared out."

**~Two Days Later~**

After the building was all clear and workers could start getting back into the building to find bodies and anything like bombs or other weapons, Dave entered through the main entrance and found Cassidy, a woman Jonathon had instructed him to find.

"Hello Mr. Seville and Ms. Wilson, I'm Cassidy and Jonathon is the one who sent you to me, I presume?" she said. Dave nodded and she led them to a room hidden in the back of the hallway. Inside of the room there was a silver steel elevator. "Just go down here and Jonathon should meet you when it lets you off. The kids will be with him, I believe," she said. Dave and Claire thanked Cassidy and took the elevator down. Like Cassidy said, Jonathon was waiting patiently for them. A clipboard was in his hand, and standing underneath him were the Chipmunks and Chipettes, wearing jumpsuits of their signature colors. "Dave!" they chorused together, jumping onto him. Dave hugged them all, putting an arm around Claire to pull her into the hug. Jonathon smiled as he watched them. "I was worried about you guys when you didn't come out of the building, thank goodness you're all alright," Dave said. "I'm glad just to be alive. Some of us almost got killed within the first ten minutes of being in the building," Simon explained. Jonathon arched an eyebrow. "You didn't mention that yet."

"Yeah, we were hiding behind a block of wood. There was someone shooting at it. Simon and Alvin almost got their heads taken off by bullets and one of the bullets almost came all the way through the block right in front of me," Jeanette said. Dave paled at the thought of the three of them dying. "But we're fine," Theodore cut in. Dave nodded absently, mind still on death. "Dave, today is training day for these guys so we can send them on missions as soon as possible, granted they pass these tests as quickly as they can. I've set up an entire training course for them to go through to give them new skills such as getting out of cages without bothering the lock, defusing bombs, how to use a grappling hook and grapple gun, and so forth," Jonathon said. "E-Excuse me, defusing _bombs,_ is that what you said?" Eleanor asked. Jonathon nodded in answer to her question. "Great, that should be amazingly fun," Brittany said sarcastically. Alvin nodded along with her and looked at Jonathon, awaiting anything else. "Dave and Claire, I'll have Lynette here show you around so you can see where your kids will be living for a while. I'm going to begin training them," Jonathon said. The woman who had previously shown around the chipmunks and chipettes came out to lead Dave and Claire. The group split and Jonathon led the chipmunks and chipettes into the training room.

"Okay guys, this is where your strengths and weaknesses will be realized so we can get an individualized training course down for all of you. This room is a simulated outdoors setting with an obstacle course you must complete within the hour, starting right now," Jonathon explained. The confused bunch was standing before a humongous obstacle course, complete with tires, a rock wall, and a lake to swim across. "They thought of everything," Alvin commented as he looked out. "He said we could start!" Jeanette called from ahead of them. She was beginning on the first stage of the course: hurdles. "Wonderful," Theodore commented under his breath. Eleanor and Alvin followed Jeanette out onto the course, Brittany not far behind. "Jeanette was never the athletic one," Simon murmured. Theodore shrugged and took off down the course, Simon alongside him. Jeanette and Eleanor, oddly enough, were ahead of everyone. Alvin wasn't too far behind them, considering he played sports. Brittany was a few feet behind him with Simon and Theodore trailing behind her by a lot.

"This is pathetic of us," Simon said, "I mean, if we ever need to say, save Jeanette or Eleanor in a way like this, they'll be the ones saving us unless there's something preventing them, granted they don't have any injuries that prevent them from doing so, in which case we die." "Simon! Don't say that!" Theodore scolded him. Simon rolled his eyes and broke into a burst of speed, leaving Theodore trailing behind him. He looked up ahead to see Jeanette and Eleanor already at the rock climbing wall, looking it up and down. Eleanor was the first one to begin scaling it. By now Alvin had reached them and pulled ahead of Jeanette, and soon Brittany and Theodore were passing her as well.

"Aren't you gonna climb it, Netta?" Simon asked her as he walked up next to her. "I-I'm afraid of heights," Jeanette admitted shyly. Simon looked at her and gripped her paw. "Let me help you then, so maybe you'll be less afraid," he said. Simon wouldn't admit it out loud, but he too was afraid of heights, ever since he almost died high above the ground back on the island. But then again, he decided, he would do anything for Jeanette – she just didn't know it yet. Simon began to one-handedly climb up, as did Jeanette. Their clasped hand grabbed the rocks at the same time and they coordinated footsteps and reaches. "Thank you, Simon," Jeanette said. Simon blushed scarlet. "It's…It's err, it's not a problem at all Jeanette, just a favor," he stammered nervously. Jeanette smiled at him when they reached the top. A rope swing was their way down to a pit of mud. "Oh goodness," Jeanette mumbled, grabbing onto the rope. Simon looked at her expression and could sense more fear. He wrapped an arm around her waist and grabbed the rope as well. Jeanette grabbed onto him with one arm and Simon pushed off of the top. They went flying through the air. "Let go now!" Simon said, releasing his grip on the rope. Jeanette did the same and they both went tumbling down into the dirty mud pit. Jeanette giggled at Simon's appearance. He gave her a playful glare and they climbed out of it over to the tires. They were in two vertical rows with two tires in each row.

"We have to jump in each one zigzag," Simon said. He jumped into the one on the left, and then the one on the right. He then proceeded to the one in front of him on the left, and so forth. Jeanette copied his pattern and they met their siblings at the lake. "I'm going to get my hair wet, Alvin," Brittany was complaining to her counterpart. "Brittany, nobody cares. You're swimming across that lake whether you like it or not," Alvin argued. Brittany was about to retaliate when Alvin shoved her into the cold water. Brittany let out a scream. "Alvin Seville, you are _so_ going to get it once I get out of here!" she yelled. That was when she grabbed his ankle and pulled him in with her. Alvin splashed her as soon as he came up from below the surface of the water. "STOP, MY HAIR!" Brittany shouted. Theodore and Eleanor both sighed at their siblings and jumped into the water to separate them. Eleanor tugged Brittany ahead of the boys while Theodore calmed Alvin down. That left Simon and Jeanette to join the group. Jeanette was the first to take the plunge into the water, Simon following reluctantly.

**~Back at Base~**

"Hmm, well, Alvin and Brittany tend to argue a lot. Jeanette apparently is afraid of heights, and she and Simon seem to work well together. Brittany seems to care much about her hair. Theodore seems shy and not too athletic whereas Eleanor seems very athletic in most of these fields. They seem to work well together and try to make peace. Are you writing this all down, Lynette?" Jonathon said as he watched the monitors. Lynette nodded and furiously jotted down notes on her clipboard. They watched as Alvin powered through the lake with Eleanor swimming abreast of him. Brittany trailed behind them, trying to get at Alvin. Theodore and Jeanette were surprisingly good at swimming, only a few centimeters behind Brittany. Simon, on the other hand, was struggling. "Oh, I do recall him almost drowning in a toilet after a swirly screaming about not being able to swim," Lynette said quietly. Jonathon nodded and motioned her to write it down. He watched the screen with a nod every few minutes at the progress the six were making. Their next obstacle was to swing, from rope to another rope across a pit of quicksand.

**~With the Chipmunks and Chipettes in the Training Room~**

"We have to swing above QUICKSAND?" Brittany shrieked as she came upon the next obstacle. Alvin inspected the pit of sand. "Be careful Alvin, don't get stuck in there," Simon warned his older brother. The amber-eyed chipmunk didn't seem to hear him as he stuck his hand into the quicksand and was rapidly being pulled in. "Why am I not surprised that you would do something that stupid?" Simon questioned Alvin. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, just save the insults for later. Help me out of this!" Alvin snapped. Simon smirked and chuckled at his brother's predicament. "You know Alvin, you did get yourself into this by sticking your hand in." "Shut your mouth before I reach out with my free hand and pull you in here," Alvin growled through gritted teeth. Simon was still laughing when Alvin's free hand wrapped around Simon's ankle and tugged. Simon, in surprise, lost his footing and fell, allowing Alvin to pull his brother in with him. Simon began to sink also. "Alvin!" he cried out. "Now we're both stuck!" "Isn't so funny now, is it?" Alvin responded with a smirk.

"We need to get them out of there, don't just stand around guys!" Jeanette finally said, picking up a rather large and heavy stick for someone of her stature. Eleanor and Theodore went to help Jeanette while Brittany stood on the side watching. Simon grabbed the branch with both hands and Alvin grabbed onto Simon. "Britt, we could use some help!" Jeanette said as she panted from pulling on the stick. "I don't really want to get pulled in by accident," Brittany responded, glaring at Alvin. He rolled his eyes. "Whatever," Jeanette called with a sigh. Throwing all of her might into another tug, Simon was pulled from the dirty muck. Alvin was almost out. Simon grabbed his brother with the assistance of Theodore and freed the red-clad chipmunk. "Okay, now that we know the dangers of quicksand, take caution in each swing," Simon instructed. Everyone else nodded and glanced at the ropes. Brittany reluctantly walked over to one of them and grabbed on, everyone else looking at her in shock.

"Hey," she began, "if nobody's going to go first, then I guess I will and get us moving." "Get swinging then," Alvin said. Brittany shot another glare in his direction and grabbed onto the rope. She pushed off of the ground and went flying through the air as she held onto the taut rope fibers. Closing her eyes, she leapt from one rope and grasped onto another and continued to swing. Eleanor was the next one up for the ropes. Trailing a few ropes behind her older sister, Eleanor elegantly swung from each one to another across the pit. Soon enough, both girls were on the other side, all clean.

Theodore was the next one brave enough to tackle the challenge. A bit wobbly on his feet at the edge of the pit, he began to swing, Alvin closely behind him on a rope for encouragement. Jeanette and Simon looked at each other, Jeanette leisurely grabbing the rope and pushing off of the ground. With a small squeal she let go and dug her claws into the next one as she grabbed on. Simon then got on his first rope, only two ropes as a gap between him and the purple-clad chipette in front of him. The chipmunk slowly found a rhythm with what he was doing and began to swing from one rope to the next. He was about to be directly behind Jeanette when the aforementioned brunette lost her grip and went falling.

"Simon!" she squeaked out of fear. Simon lowered himself on the rope quickly and swung like Tarzan toward the falling girl, catching her right before she could make contact with the quicksand. Her violet eyes shimmered as their gazes met. "Way to go, Si!" Alvin called from the other side of the pit with a smirk. Simon felt a blush creeping up on his cheeks and continued to swing. Jeanette clung onto him with a small smile on her face as he finally leapt down on the other end of the pit. Alvin patted his brother on the back and whispered into his ear: "You two dating yet?" "Huh?" Jeanette turned around and looked at Alvin. Simon smacked the back of his head and the group continued on to the high rope ladder. "Another high climber?" Theodore groaned.

"Let's just get this thing over with, it's not like we can skip it," Eleanor said, gripping the ropes and beginning to climb. Jeanette followed her with Brittany on her tail. Alvin led the boys up, followed by Simon and then Theodore. "Don't look down," Brittany cautioned them as her own blue eyes drifted down to the land below them. They were about thirty feet in the air by now with about twenty more to climb. Jeanette made the mistake of looking down and fear struck her right in the heart. "Guys," she said softly, "I'm really scared. I told you, _I'M AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!"_ Her body shook with panic and she stopped moving completely. Alvin passed her. Theodore passed her. Simon was about to. "Come on Netta, you can do it, don't turn back now when we're over halfway there," he whispered into her ear, and he continued on his way up. Jeanette remained still for a few more seconds and began to climb once more, taking each step carefully. She gradually made her way to the top, where Brittany pulled her up. She thanked her sister and they turned to their next obstacle – a 50-foot jump onto a mattress or a pool below.

"You've got to be kidding me, this is entirely too dangerous," Jeanette said as her mouth fell agape. "That's what I said," Theodore and Eleanor piped up simultaneously. They smiled at each other awkwardly and turned back to their older siblings. "I'm judging that the mattress below is stuffed with a lot of softer things, as opposed to springs and what-not. The water will hurt you if you jump from this high up," Simon murmured. "I'm still going for the water. See you guys soon!" Alvin said taking a diving position and leaping off of the plank the six were on. A few seconds later they could hear a splash and a whoop of excitement.

"I take it the water is nice," Simon said dryly, peering over the edge. Alvin was giving him a barely-visible thumbs-up from where he was. "I'm going for the mattress," Theodore said. He backed up a bit, took a running start, and leapt off of the plank. A scream as he flew through the air was let out, and they could finally hear him hit the mattress with a tremendous amount of force. Eleanor followed the path Alvin took. "Here I go!" she shouted halfway down. A splash followed shortly after. Brittany opted for the mattress, as did Jeanette. Simon sucked in his cheeks as he watched his counterpart fly down the way.

"Come on, Si!" Alvin shouted. Simon watched as Jeanette hit the mattress. "IT'S FINE SIMON!" she called up. Simon sighed, closed his eyes, and hurdled himself over the edge. His life flashed before his eyes during the freefall. He came crashing back into reality as his back connected with the soft mattress. He opened his eyes to see Jeanette standing over him, smiling warily. "Are you alright?" she asked gently. Simon grinned at her. "I'm fine Jeanette, don't worry about a thing. This is actually very soft." "Well no, duh, Sherlock, that explains why we're all still alive after taking those jumps," Alvin retorted.

**~At Base~**

"Simon and Alvin seem to argue very much, just like Alvin and Brittany," Lynette commented softly. Jonathon nodded and again motioned for his assistant to write that down. "Theodore and Eleanor seem very shy of each other but get along well," he said. "Jeanette, we know for sure, is definitely terrified of heights," Lynette added as she feverishly took notes on the chipmunks' behaviors. "Simon seems to be the only one who can convince Jeanette to keep going and not be afraid," Jonathon mentioned. Lynette nodded attentively and wrote that down on her clipboard as well. "I'm beginning to wonder if Simone is still an entirely different personality to Simon or has blended in with his normal personality in terms of his relationship with Jeanette and his bravery," she murmured. Jonathon raised a curious eyebrow. "That's something we should perhaps look into, Lynette. Great memory," he said to her. The brunette-haired woman nodded once more.

**~Relaxation Room with the Chipmunks and Chipettes Fifteen Minutes Later~**

"Thank goodness we're done," Brittany said as she collapsed on the couch, beads of sweat rolling down her face. Alvin nodded in agreement as he crashed next to her, absently putting an arm around her as he got pulled into the softness of the cushions. Theodore and Eleanor shared a love seat across from the couch, and Simon and Jeanette squeezed themselves into an easy chair. "That was terrifying," Jeanette muttered, leaning against her blue-clad counterpart.

Simon agreed with her quietly.

"And to think this is only day one," Eleanor commented.

* * *

**So, now we know there's Cassidy who works at Jett Records to lead people down to the agency HQ, there's Lynette, who is Jonathon's assistant, and there's Jonathon, who was the Chipmunks' and Chipettes' record producer and apparently leader of this agency. Take note of these characters, for they have major roles. And that training was brutal, wasn't it? Leave your thoughts and predictions on the story in the reviews, my friends! See you in chapter 3!**


	3. Individualized Training

**Oh my gosh, sorry for the long wait on the update but this chapter was a bit boring for me to write and I'm dying to get to the action. Life was getting in the way too, but here it is! CHAPTER 3! The first plot twist of the story has arrived! So read and review, and chapter four is being worked on RIGHT NOW!  
**

* * *

**~On the Line~  
~by ChipetteGirl10~  
~Individualized Training~**

"Good morning kids," a voice said the next morning. Six sleepy pairs of eyes blinked open to find Jonathon and Lynette standing over them. "I guess we fell asleep down here, huh?" Alvin said, taking notice of the fact that they were all still in the living room in their quarters in HQ. "Alright guys, we were watching you train yesterday and have set up an individualized training program with each of you, meaning you're going to be on your own to play to your strengths and make better of your weaknesses. So, I have a mentor for each of you that I have found to be most like you. So Alvin, you will be with Hunter, and Brittany will be with Infinity, Simon will be with Ziv, Jeanette will be with Quintessa, Eleanor will be with Leilani, and Theodore will be with Ansel. They will be in shortly. In your rooms there are bags to bring to individualized training with you because you may need to change clothes as you train, so I recommend you grab those," Lynette explained. Everyone departed to their bedrooms. They came out a few minutes later with a backpack in their signature color on their backs.

"Alright, here they come," Jonathon said to the six. Their eyes flew to the door where three teenage boys and three teenage girls emerged. Jonathon smiled at them. "From left to right, Hunter, Ziv, Ansel, Leilani, Quintessa, and Infinity. Guys, you know the Chipmunks and Chipettes," he said. The six teenagers nodded.

"Hey Alvin, I'm Hunter," one of the boys said, coming forward. Hunter had sandy brown hair and vibrant blue eyes. His hair was spiked up in the front. He had fair skin and a coy smile on his face. "Hey Hunter, I you don't look too bad," Alvin said. Hunter smirked at the chipmunk. "We should get along fast. You look sharp yourself," he said. Alvin nodded.

"I'm Infinity," a girl with cherry-red hair pulled back into a long braid down her left side in the front said. Her hazel eyes stuck out and her skin was only a tad paler than Hunter's skin. Her outdoorsy attire was still very fashionable according to the pink-clad chipette standing below her. "You look awesome, I have a feeling we'll have a very tight friendship, girl," the auburn-furred chipette spoke. Infinity flashed a smile at her. "Thanks, I like the jumpsuit, and I totally agree."

"So you must be Simon, huh? I'm Ziv, and apparently I'm your trainer," a blonde-haired boy with green glasses said, smiling down at Simon. He wore a black t-shirt and green army-print cargo pants. His hair fell just into his brown eyes a bit and it was straight. His skin was fair Simon nodded at him approvingly. "How are your grades?" he asked. "Bs and As mostly," Ziv responded, arching an eyebrow before going on, "but I'm not sure grades matter here." "You'll see," Simon responded with a smirk.

"Hi Jeanette, I'm a big fan of yours and it's an honor to meet you," Quintessa said politely, scooping Jeanette up in her hands. "I'm happy to be acquainted with you, Quintessa," Jeanette responded with a smile. Quintessa had caramel hair that was curled and tumbled down to her mid back. She had grown out her bangs and a rich red bandana was wrapped around her forehead as a sweatband similar to the one Simone had worn on the island. Her eyes were green and freckles dotted her face. She had fair skin. She simply wore white Capri pants with a red waistband and a black tank top. She had on work boots and black rectangle-framed glasses.

"Hey Theodore, I'm Ansel, how ya doing today little buddy?" Ansel greeted with a smile. His dark brunette hair swept across one of his brown eyes and he as well had fair skin. His smile made Theodore grin shyly back. "I'm fine, how about you?" he responded as casually as possible. "Oh, I'm fine and I'm looking forward to training you," Ansel responded.

"I'm Leilani, and you must be Eleanor," a girl with blackish hair greeted Eleanor. She had bright crystal blue eyes and a fair complexion. She wore an orange t-shirt and a pair of jeans, not to mention black combat boots. Her hair was in a twin braid down her back and a fringe of bangs hung just above her left eye, much like Brittany's. "Hey Leilani. You look very pretty!" Eleanor complimented with a small giggle. Leilani smiled. "Thanks, Eleanor, I can't wait to begin training you."

"Alright then guys, since we've all gone through introduction to your partners, I suggest that the humans show the chipmunks their specialized training room and get started," John said, clapping his hands together. The six trainers nodded obediently and led their respective chipmunk out a different door than the others.

"So Hunter, how's life been for ya?" Alvin asked in an attempt to make conversation with his trainer. "It's been pretty good so far," Hunter said. Then he grimaced. "Except for one thing…my relationship." Alvin smirked. "I've been called the Love Doctor, tell me about your problem," he said. Hunter sucked in his cheeks and began. "Her name is Meghan, we've been dating for one year and seven months, and she's really, really ignorant of me lately. I text her and text her and there's just no response, and every time I want to go out with her, there's always an excuse. And it's something stupid like 'I'm going grocery shopping' or 'I have to study' or 'I'm getting my nails done' and I'm beginning to think something's up," he said. Alvin glanced at him. "You only _think_ that something's up? OF COURSE SOMETHING'S UP!" he shouted. Hunter looked at the chipmunk out of the corner of his eye curiously. "So there definitely is something up?" "There are telltale signs that make it blatantly obvious," the russet-furred chipmunk responded. "I feel so extremely stupid, the feeling is unbearable," Hunter said aloud absently.

"She's most likely hooking up with another guy behind your back but there might be a good surprise. I would do a little more investigating like following her around without her noticing and seeing what she's up to. But don't jump to conclusions. In the forest I dated this really nice girl, Charlene was her name, and she began avoiding me. I had no idea why and I had, in the forest public, accused her very loudly of cheating on me when really, she was getting me a really special three year anniversary present for the following week, and after that, I never saw her again because my tree got cut down and I wound up in Jett Records," Alvin said. Hunter sighed. "Love is a rough thing, isn't it?" he murmured. Alvin nodded. "Yeah, it is." "Um, well, anyway, I guess we should begin training you," Hunter said, breaking the awkward silence that had wedged itself between them. Alvin agreed as they walked up to a 50-foot rock-climbing wall without any harnesses. "When you go out on a dangerous mission, you're not going to have time to put on a harness. You must make split-second decisions. There is a mattress all around with feathers like the one yesterday to land on if you fall, but I need to see if you can make it to the top of this without falling down," Hunter explained. Alvin grinned widely. "This is a piece of cake, Hunter. Let me at it!" "If you say so," Hunter said with a shrug.

Alvin began his ascent swiftly, but around the halfway mark, the rocks were becoming more spread apart. Alvin looked down to see how high up he was and kept himself calm and collected – on the outside. He had to keep himself from fainting. He was never this brave, but he had to mask it for his siblings and the Chipettes. But now alone with his trainer, he was basically all on his own. The red-clad chipmunk's breath hitched as he dared to jump a bit to the next rock, nearly slipping on the hard-to-grip surface. "Keep it calm Alvin…," the boy muttered to himself as he did this process a few times. He now had about ten feet more to go.

"Are you okay up there, Alvin?" Hunter called up. Alvin feigned a smile. "Never better, Hunter, piece of cake, like I said before," he responded. _Why did I ever believe this was easy? _Alvin climbed three more frightening feet up, with seven now left to go. His breathing was running jagged and his heart was beating rapidly in his chest, seemingly pounding like a hammer against his ribcage as he got up another foot. "Six feet left to go, come on Seville, you can do it," he encouraged himself quietly, under his breath as his paws gripped another rock. He pulled himself up onto the rock and then went up another foot. "Five feet left, come on! " "You can do it Alvin; you're almost all the way to the top!" Alvin pulled himself up another two feet with sweat rolling down his forehead. "Three feet, three feet, three feet…" His paw gripped another rock.

"Come on Alvin," Hunter roused as he watched his trainee climb. Alvin was up another two feet. "One foot Alvin, one foot is all it takes to do this, come on," Hunter said to him. Alvin bit his lip and climbed up two more rocks. There was now about half of the foot to go. Carefully but quickly, Alvin pulled himself up the rest of the way and stood victoriously on the block of wood at the top. "Way to go Alvin!" Hunter cheered. Alvin nodded as Hunter collected himself. "Alright now, you'll see a pool at the bottom of this. A lot of times you may have to jump from high places into a body of water. I saw you and Eleanor do this earlier, now all I want to see is you doing it again," he explained. Alvin nodded, sucked in a breath of air, and jumped off of the plank. He was freefalling for a few seconds before his small body connected with a mass of frigid water. "HOLY MUNK! HOW COLD IS THIS?" he yelped. "You never know what the temperature of the water will be, you just know you have to jump," Hunter said. Alvin glared at him and shook his fur out. "What's next, boss?" he said flatly. Hunter glanced at him with a somewhat taken aback expression. "Um, okay, what you're going to do next is swim across this and then run through these tires like you did yesterday." Alvin rolled his eyes and took off down his course.

**~Simon~**

"So Ziv, how did you exactly get entangled in this depraved war with these ex-FBI agents?" Simon asked his new mentor as they strode down a long corridor to Simon's training room. Ziv sighed. "I was thirteen at the time, so that puts it at five years ago. My dad was a record producer here and he was always very secretive around me and my mom. He was always home hours later than he should have been and was usually all marked up. After two years, putting me at fifteen now, my mother divorced him because she thought he was cheating. She went out with other men, while my dad remained single for the rest of his life. When I was sixteen my dad was the one who taught me how to drive and he gave me the biggest shock of my life as he was instructing me: he was actually one of the agents here at Jett Records working for this agency, and he was always out late trying to protect our family because that was the way the bad guys got to the good guys at the other agency we're in war with: through their family. About three months after he had explained the situation to me, my house was broken into by the bad guys. Windows were smashed and some of the electronics were gone, and no one was downstairs. When I got upstairs I found my mom on the floor with a slit neck and blood everywhere. Her boyfriend was found hanged in the closet with a suicide note. From that point on, I grew up here with my dad and he trained me," the blonde explained. "That's horrible and inexcusable, the people who did that cannot be called human," Simon stated.

"I know, it still haunts me. But anyway, tell me a little bit about yourself, Simon." Simon swallowed and began his story about his life: "Well, about two years ago my brothers and I had been living in a tree that got cut down and got placed in Jett Records around Christmas. We hopped in a muffin basket and sang for Dave and he took us in. He made our careers begin, and Ian launched them by deceiving us. We went back to Dave. About sixth months later during a concert in Paris, Alvin landed Dave in the hospital so he sent us to high school. We met the Chipettes, who were also deceived by Ian, and we rescued them. Then about a year later we got stuck on an island with a crazy girl and we escaped with Dave and Ian right as a volcano exploded, and now here I am."

"Do you have a girlfriend? I mean, Si, you're internationally known and there's gotta be some special girl in your life," Ziv asked. "No," Simon responded, "but my best friend is a girl, Jeanette. She's the one training with Quintessa." "Do you have a crush on her?" Ziv continued. "Um…no," Simon responded. Ziv arched an eyebrow. "But you two seem like the perfect match," he said. Simon shrugged. "It's just not like that." The chipmunk's mind flooded with images of a certain blonde chipette, but he said nothing. An awkward silence followed the blue-clad chipmunk's line and the conversation ended there as they walked to the training room. "So, err, Simon, for your training today, I thought that we could work on your rope-swinging skills, since you seem to be especially interested in that," Ziv said. _Me? Rope-swinging? Ah, hah, that's Simone, not me._ But he kept his mouth shut as they entered a room with nothing but ropes tangling from the ceiling. "Simon, for now, all I want you to do is swing across these ropes to the other end a few times to start today. Occasionally a doll will drop and you must catch it before it hits the floor. Relax, the doll will be your size," the human trainer explained. Simon nodded and Ziv left the room. An announcement came over the speakers. "Simon I am watching you from a one-way window. You can't see me, but I can see you." Simon nodded and grabbed hold of the first rope, at the edge of a mattress-like floor.

He jumped up and swung in the air, grabbing hold of the next rope, and the next. On the fifth rope a brunette-furred, purple-clothed doll dropped from a hatch in the ceiling. _You can't be serious._ Simon swung and caught the doll with his right arm, clutching onto the rope with is left. "You can drop the dolls after you catch them," Ziv said. Simon dropped the doll to the mattress and continued to swing while thinking. _Even the people here expect me to like Jeanette, and everyone thinks we're this perfect match. This was months ago, I just don't feel that way about her. We're best friends and nothing more…_ The blonde chipette came back to Simon's mind, and he gave a half-smile as he thought about her. He snapped back into reality when he saw another doll falling. He swung over to it and grabbed it the way he had done before. He dropped it to the ground and continued with his training session.

**~Theodore~**

"Hi Ansel. I'm Theodore; tell me a little bit about you. I like to get to know people when I do things with them," the chubby green chipmunk said. "Well, I'm an avid fisherman and I used to go with my dad on weekends down by the lake, but most of the time we pulled trash and recyclables out of the water. But when I was fourteen, a black van pulled up to my bus stop, and one guy knocked me out while the other bound and gagged me. I woke up in the middle of a gunfight between Jonathon and the men who kidnapped me. Jonathon had won and taken me back here, got me cleaned up, and began to train me. He told me he called my parents and so I talked to them, and as it turns out, my mother had been part of this same agency but she quit to have a family. She never did want to tell me, so she kept it under wraps. My dad was the only other person who knew. I felt a little mad because I never had known such a cool fact about my mom, but I got over it. They okayed the training and I've been raised here for about the last four years. I miss them a lot, and I'm guessing that they probably miss me, but it's something that I have gotten used to fairly quickly," Ansel said.

"I see," Theodore said, thinking of Dave and not seeing him for four years. "Theodore, tell me about your life. I need to know the background of my training partner," Ansel said. "Well, my brothers and I grew up in a tree for a long, long time and we had to struggle to survive because many of the other animals, like a loser sparrow as Alvin called him, kept taking our food. Our tree was finally cut down and used as a Christmas tree in Jett Records, here, and we had to run from many people. Following the smell of food, naturally, we hopped inside of a muffin basket belonging to Dave. We messed up his house so he kicked us out, but when he heard us sing he decided to take us back in if we could help raise his income. He showed us to Ian, but we were too frightened and Dave almost lost both of his jobs. So we went to Ian's mansion and we did the song we were supposed to do for him, and he brought our song to the top and spoiled us rotten and fooled us into thinking Dave hated us so we would stay. But he abused our talents until the point where our voices were so strained we had to lip-sync. Dave came and rescued us after we were stuck in a cat carrier and we went to live with him. Then in Paris…Alvin, unfortunately, landed Dave in the hospital so he sent us back to America with his slacking cousin Toby and we went to high school with a bunch of bullies. We met the Chipettes and Ian was trying to fool them into thinking we were bad. We were supposed to have a sing-off with them and Alvin didn't show up. So they won and were to perform at the Battle of the Bands, but Ian forced them to open for Britney Spears. Alvin rescued them and we all performed together. Then on a vacation, Alvin got us all grounded on a cruise ship and we ended up going overboard on an island. Simon got a spider bite and turned into a French version of himself named Simone, and he still doesn't recall what happened when he was Simone. Dave and Ian were also stranded with us but they were separated from us. We were stuck with a creepy girl named Zoe who tried to kidnap Jeanette and force her into getting her treasure for her as a volcano was about to erupt. Dave, Simon, Alvin, and Ian all saved Jeanette and Zoe and we were able to escape and perform at the International Music Awards, and now here we are," Theodore said.

"That's a whole lot for one little chipmunk," Ansel commented with wide eyes. Theodore nodded in agreement. "It's really hectic around my house usually," the chipmunk said. "Alright, then, Theodore. Now, it's time to begin individualized training and I was reviewing tapes caught from yesterday's training with your comrades. It seems you had fallen behind just about everyone else for everything and we need to improve one skill you think you would be the best at," Ansel explained to the small boy. Theodore nodded. "Well, I am pretty good at swimming," he said. "Swimming is a good choice," Ansel approved, and he led the chipmunk down to the pool training room. "Theodore, this is the pool and it's really, really long, so don't try to go too hard or you'll wear yourself out quickly and not be able to make it across. I'm not telling you how deep or cold it is because you never know when you have to jump in a lake and swim in a real situation," he said.

Theodore looked over the entire pool and then looked up to his mentor with a nod. Sucking in his cheeks, he took a few steps back and then began running. He jumped into the air and dove into the water. The water was warm, and Theodore could tell right away it was very deep, probably around twenty feet. To Theodore, those twenty feet were more like forty feet, since he wasn't even a foot tall. He began to swim at an even pace in the water. After a few more minutes of a relaxing swim, Ansel called out: "Now swim like people are swimming behind you and they mean harm!" Theodore's pace quickened very much and his body propelled across the clear blue pool. Ansel took note of this as he watched. "Alright, now swim like the girl you like is drowning or is being kidnapped ahead of you," he instructed. At the thought of his beloved chipette, Theodore swam even faster than he had been, eyes narrowed in concentration. Soon enough he was nearing the end of the pool, only a few feet away. "Come on, Theodore!" Ansel encouraged his partner. Limbs beginning to ache, Theodore forced himself across the rest of the lake. When he got out, exhaustion consumed him as he lay on the ground, staring up blankly. "That was amazing, Theodore. I think you've found your strength," Ansel said.

**~Brittany~**

"So, Infinity, how's it been going for you?" Brittany asked her trainer. Infinity sighed. "Not good, I'm having relationship troubles," she said. Brittany's smile fell from her face. "Oh? How so, what's going on?" "I have a crush on one of the other trainers here," Infinity admitted. "If you don't mind my asking, which trainer do you have a crush on? Maybe I could be of assistance," Brittany said. Infinity smiled a bit as a blonde trainer came to mind. "I have a crush on Ziv," she said. "You have a crush on Simon's trainer?" Brittany asked as her mouth fell agape. _Simon's trainer…she likes SIMON'S trainer. Forget getting Ziv to like her, Simon has no idea how romance works._ Brittany kept these thoughts to herself as she absently spoke to Infinity: "I'll see what I can do." Infinity smiled at her. "Thanks Brittany. Now, I suppose you'd like to know a bit more about me than the fact that my love life is falling apart. Well, to start, my family has grown up in this agency ever since my older brother was born. I was trained starting when I was four and by the time I was seven I was in advanced classes with some of the then-fourteen-year-olds. The first time I was let into battle was when I was eight and I was one of twelve survivors from a group of fifty-four. Many of the friends I had come to make in my time here had been killed in that battle and I stopped fighting until I was eleven. When I was eleven my parents were killed off in an explosion and I felt the urge for revenge. I set out to exact my revenge on the individuals who killed them but then I realized that I had gone too far in over my head, and I was nearly killed myself by bullet wounds to the abdomen. My recovery then was miraculous, but I was laid up until I was fourteen. In that time Quintessa had come, and I was about twelve then, and she delayed her own training to help me be healthy again. When I was fourteen Ansel came, and then Leilani came was we were fifteen. When we were sixteen, Ziv came and Hunter followed only a week later. We've all trained together since then," Infinity said. "Wow, that's a lot," Brittany commented. "I know, tell me about you now," Infinity responded.

"Well, I used to live in a forest way out in Connecticut with my sisters, Jeanette and Eleanor. For years we had to keep our singing talents under wraps, because our parents, who decided to stay with us to make us miserable, hated singing and wanted us all to grow up and stay in the forest instead of escaping like some animals. During a thunderstorm, Eleanor came up with escaping while our parents were trying to board everything up so that they would be distracted. We snuck out while they were putting the boards on the windows, and they didn't notice a thing until they finished putting the boards over all of the doors. We managed to flee into New York State, eventually falling into the Big Apple where we heard about Alvin and the Chipmunks. We all fell in love with the chipmunks and wanted to meet them and become big like they were. We worked hard to get money to get Jeanette glasses that she so desperately needed since she was little and then ship ourselves to Jett Records. We finally did make the money by finding it on the streets, and we shipped ourselves to Jett Records by the company FedEx. Ian took us in and made us stars like the Chipmunks but he made us believe that the Chipmunks had been mean and cruel to him when it was really the other way around. Alvin rescued us when he tried to force us to open for Britney Spears instead of going to the school contest, and the Chipmunks and we Chipettes performed together. Then on a cruise ship we got grounded because of Alvin, and then we went overboard on a kite and crashed offshore of an island. We swam there and met a girl named Zoe, who was crazy in the head. Simon got bitten by a spider and turned into a Casanova named Simone, and he got all flirty with Jeanette. We built huts and other sorts of things and then Zoe kidnapped Jeanette when we were trying to escape a volcano. Simon got changed back into himself and we built a raft. Ian, Dave, and Alvin went back to save Jeanette and then Simon followed, and all of them, including Zoe, got on the raft, and we all escaped and went to the International Music Awards. Now, here we are," Brittany explained. Infinity nodded, jaw fallen.

"That's…that's a whole lot, Brittany. Okay, so, I guess since that's done, I suppose we should move onto actually training. Now, you've kept a medium pace with everyone else in training yesterday, around the middle of everyone with your sisters and Alvin, mostly. I took notice that you were very good at rock climbing and rope-swinging, so we'll go into the rope-swinging room to begin," Infinity said. As soon as the redheaded girl pushed open the door, her breath hitched. Brittany looked up to see Ziv out of the room with the one-way window and talking with Simon, giving him pointers. "Oh, hey Infinity and Brittany," Ziv said. Simon only waved. Brittany looked up at Infinity with a smirk. Infinity smiled shyly and waved at Ziv. "Um, Ziv, do you mind if we use this room while you guys do?" she asked politely. "I don't care. Do you, Si?" Ziv responded. He looked to the small blue-wearing chipmunk. "I don't mind," the response came. Infinity grinned. "Wonderful. Brittany, I'm going into a room with a one-way window so I can see you, but you can't see me. Every so often a doll will drop off of the ropes, and you must catch it. You can drop it to the floor after you catch it. "Alright," Brittany said, looking at various dolls of her and her sisters, plus Alvin and his brothers, lying on the ground. The ground was nothing more than an in-ground mattress underneath the ropes area. Brittany rolled her eyes at the dolls. _Of course._

The auburn-furred chipette was about to grab the rope when she heard Simon mumbling. "Stop mumbling, I can't eavesdrop on what you're saying," she snapped. Simon rolled his eyes at her. "Brittany, does it really matter what I'm saying? You know I'd just lie to throw you off, right?" he asked the chipette. Brittany gasped. "Don't sass me, Simon Seville," she spat. "Brittany," Infinity's voice came over the speakers, "you're supposed to be training." Brittany sighed, grabbed onto the ropes, and pushed off of the ground. She soared through the air and leapt off of that rope to the next one. She was only on her third rope when the first doll fell. She grabbed it and noticed it was one of her bubbly little sister, Eleanor. She saw Simon nodding at the doll as it fell to the ground, and she raised her eyebrows, but said nothing as she continued on her way.

**~Jeanette~**

"So, Quintessa, I want to know about your life. Getting to know your partner is known to increase trust and abilities to go on missions," Jeanette said to the caramel-haired girl. Quintessa smiled at her. "My home life had always been well. I had three older brothers and one older sister. The brothers picked on me until I was to ten, because boys wanted to go out with me as boyfriend and girlfriend, and they would always be the ones who would accompany my father in meeting any of my boyfriends. My mom didn't care who I dated, as long as she knew him enough and he was a nice boy. My older sister was always giving me fashion advice and watching out for me, and doing research on the boy I was going out with. My family saved me from five heartbreaks, because the five boys who wanted to go out with me were all rotten little cheaters with no soul, and I had no business getting with them. But family life changed. My older sister and my oldest brother started working later and later to the point where we only saw them every few weeks, and soon enough my other brothers were gone. When I got to the youngest older brother's age when he started, my parents introduced me to this agency and I've been working alongside my siblings. When I got here, I was twelve, and the only other person here was Infinity, and she was still recovering from a bullet wound she got to the abdomen when she was eleven. I delayed my training for two years to help her recover. Then Ansel came when we were fourteen, Leilani came when we were fifteen, and Ziv came when we were sixteen, followed by Hunter a mere week later. Since then we've all trained together," Quintessa said. Jeanette nodded approvingly. "Tell me about you," the human girl told the bespectacled chipette.

"Well, I lived in a forest with my sisters, way out in Connecticut and we loved to sing, but our parents hated singers, so we escaped in the middle of a thunderstorm while our parents were distracted and we never saw them again. We made it to New York, and then to the city. We heard about the Chipmunks and fell in love with them and wanted to be big like they were. Finding money on the streets, we scraped it together and got myself a new pair of glasses, and we mailed ourselves by FedEx package to here, Jett Records, where Ian Hawke took us in and made us huge. However, he filled our heads with lies about the Chipmunks and accused them of being cruel to him while they were with him, when in reality it was the other way around. We had a school contest to go to and we were being counted on, but he threatened to barbeque us if we didn't open for Britney Spears. Alvin rescued us and we all performed together. Then on a cruise ship vacation, Alvin got us all in trouble as usual, and we were grounded from being out of Dave's sight. Alvin then sent us all overboard on a kite, of all things, and we crashed in the water just offshore of an island. We dragged ourselves there and met a girl named Zoe who claimed to had crashed there eight or nine years ago, but really, she got herself stuck there purposely ten years ago to find treasure. Simon got bitten by a spider, and he turned into a dreamy chipmunk named Simone, who was French. Oh, how he captured my heart, serenaded me, danced with me, and overall wooed me. Then we found Dave and Ian a few days later just as a volcano was set to explode. Simone and I went to gather materials when Simone got conked on the head with a golf ball and I fell into a hole because of a basketball. Zoe trapped me and forced me to get her treasure, and I was scared to DEATH. Alvin and Dave came to rescue me, but they couldn't get to me. Then it was not Simone who swung in, but Simon, and he grabbed onto me while Zoe tried to pull me back. Alvin cut the line and we ran. We had to turn around and save Dave, but all of us, Dave, Ian, and Zoe, made it back onto the raft and we were set adrift until a rescue helicopter came. We performed at the International Music Awards. Now, here I am, being trained as a secret agent," Jeanette explained.

"That's a whole lot of history, Jeanette," Quintessa said with wide eyes. Jeanette nodded. "I could say the same about you." "Alright then. Now, Jeanette, you excelled in our training course when you were doing the hurdles with Eleanor. So now, I'm going to take you down to the training room with all of the hurdles. It's a very long course; do you think you can do it?" Quintessa said. Jeanette nodded and followed her trainer into a room with a long stretch of hurdles covering the room with painted lines on the floor signaling the track. "Wow, this is big, but I can do it," Jeanette told Quintessa confidently. "Alright then, Jeanette, you can go ahead and get started, while I record your time and see how quickly you can do this," Quintessa answered the purple-clad chipette. Jeanette took a few steps back and then shot off like a rocket toward the first hurdle. She launched herself into the air right over it, did a somersault on the ground, and got up and running once more. Quintessa nodded in approval as she watched her partner. Jeanette jumped over the next two hurdles with ease. Her violet eyes glinted with a bit of panic for a split second as she saw the next hurdle raised higher than the previous ones. Ignoring this, Jeanette leapt up and was sent flying over it without a hitch. Quintessa applauded at her partner approvingly.

**~Eleanor~**

Eleanor walked with Leilani down to one of the training rooms, curiosity eating at her with each step. "Leilani, where are we going?" she asked. Leilani looked at her. "You seemed to advance very much when you guys did the rock-climbing, so I'm taking you to train there," she replied. She pushed open the door to see Alvin and Hunter training.

"Oh, hi guys, are we disturbing you?" Leilani asked politely. Hunter and Alvin shook their heads. "Not at all, we're just going over my stats right now," Alvin said. Hunter nodded in agreement and went back to talking with the chipmunk. "Well we'll wait a few minutes," Leilani said, stepping back into the hallway with Eleanor. "We've got a few minutes, tell me about yourself Leilani," Eleanor said suddenly. Leilani sighed. "My life was always rough. My parents were married; they had me, and then divorced when I was two after much fighting. Then, they got all mushy and remarried six months later only to get divorced when I was five and a half. When I was six my mom finally said no to another marriage proposal from my dad because she knew they were only going to get divorced again. And then they had to drag it into court over who got custody of me, and in that court case it turns out my mom was a wanted murder of four teenage girls a few years before I was born; neither my dad or I even knew it. She was placed in jail and my dad got custody of me. He was very outdoorsy and we were often going into the woods and camping, taking hikes, or even playing a survival game using our knowledge of the plants and what-not. Then one day when we were out in the woods, a gunman came and gunned down my dad, and he fell off a cliff…and he hit his head on a rock…and drowned in the lake below. I fled while the guy watched my dad fall and I found a helicopter with Jett Records written on the side. I explained my story and they took me in and began my training when I was fifteen. By the time I got here, Ansel, Quintessa, and Infinity were already here. A year later Ziv came and Hunter came one week later. We all trained together," Leilani explained. Eleanor nodded. "Tell me about you," Leilani said.

"Okay, well, my parents stayed with us in a tree up until my sisters and I were teens, and that was unnatural because they usually left after a week. We lived in the Connecticut wilderness and life was not so good because while my sisters and I adored singing, my parents absolutely hated it. One night while they were boarding our tree home up for a thunderstorm, we snuck out, according to my plan. They didn't notice until after the door was boarded up. We made it into New York and eventually into the big city, where we heard about Alvin and the Chipmunks, and Theodore captured my heart. We found loose change on the streets and bought Jeanette glasses, and then we decided we would ship ourselves to Jett Records, because that's where the Chipmunks got big. We collected more cash and shipped ourselves here by FedEx. Ian Hawke took us in and filled our heads with lies about the Chipmunks being cruel and heartless. I doubted this, because Theodore always seemed very sweet to me and could never do such a thing. I even talked to Theodore one day during Toys for Tots present wrapping and he said I was perfect, just the way I was. When Ian tried to force us to open for Britney Spears, Alvin came to our rescue. We all performed at the school concert together and then Dave took us in with the boys. And then we went on a vacation on a cruise ship. It was tons of fun and the girls and I had a dance-off against some mean women in the club area of the ship. We all got grounded though, and while some of us may blame Alvin, I admit I played a part because I followed him out with Brittany and Jeanette. Theodore was the only one who wasn't actually grounded, but Dave didn't say so. So he stayed with us. When we were playing shuffleboard and Dave wasn't paying attention, Alvin used a boy's kite as hang-glider and sent us all overboard with him. We crashed in the water a few yards away from an island and we swam to shore. We met a crazy girl named Zoe whose only friends were balls with painted-on faces. She claimed then to have crashed there eight or nine years ago, but as it turns out, she purposely went there in search of treasure ten years ago and got stuck there. Simon got bitten by a spider and turned into a French version of himself named Simone and acted a lot like Alvin and he stole Jeanette's heart. He turned back after being hit on the head with a golf ball, and he joined Alvin and Dave in saving Jeanette. Ian was with them. Everyone, including Zoe, made it back to the raft and we performed in time at the International Music Awards after we were spotted by a rescue helicopter. Now, here I am, being trained as a secret agent," Eleanor explained. Leilani didn't seem fazed by the long story as she smiled and nodded at Eleanor. "Long life, it seems," she commented.

"Yeah, I'm amazed I'm still alive after everything that's happened, but that's for my new life as a secret agent to judge," Eleanor joked with a giggle. The door to the training room opened. "It's all yours, guys," Hunter said, walking away and beginning a conversation with Alvin. "Thanks!" Eleanor and Leilani called to them as they entered the room. There was a rock climbing wall with a mattress jutting out of the floor from the side with the rocks. On the other side was a pool to swim across, followed by running through tires. Eleanor began her ascent up the rock climbing tower slowly to analyze everything, unlike Alvin's quick start. She was up fifteen feet soon enough, leaving thirty-five more to go. She continued on her way up when she saw claw marks on one of the things. _Alvin only claws things when he's scared. Does this mean that he got scared? It must!_ The blonde chipette ignored it as she continued to climb up another twenty feet. _How could Alvin get scared of this?_ Eleanor wondered. When there were five feet left to go she noticed deeper claw marks. "My gosh, what did Alvin do to this thing?"

**~Living Room in HQ Later~**

"Training was intense," Alvin said as he put his feet up on the coffee table and leaned back on the couch. Brittany agreed as she flopped down onto the recliner. Theodore sat down on the love seat with Eleanor again, and Simon occupied a new couch they had put in while they were training. Jeanette sat down next to him and his face burned red. _Just yesterday I loved her…but now I don't. If only love was simple._ Alvin sensed his brother's conflict and pulled him into his bedroom. Sitting down on the red bed, Alvin looked at him. "You seem to have conflict within yourself," he said. "Big words for a chipmunk like you Alvin, but yeah, I am having conflict. I'm just confused."

* * *

**So sorry for the delay, this chapter was really long and life got in the way a bit but here it is! R&R! What do you think could have caused Simon's change in feelings? If you actually read this, say "Put a banana in your ear" in your review.**


	4. Dreaming of a Better Reality

**Those of you who reviewed: Thank you!  
Those of you who were confused about the blonde chipette: You're getting an answer in our second plot twist of the story.  
Those of you who just wanted a new chapter up: Here you go!  
**

**Okay, so, there's more plot twists, at least one and at the most three, depending on how you look at them. Read on and I hope you enjoy, and please drop a review if you'd like!  
**

* * *

**~On the Line~  
~by ChipetteGirl10~  
~Dreaming of a Better Reality~**

He could only look on in sheer astonishment as he watched her dance, taking each series of steps in one fluid motion. She twirled over to him and flirtatiously twirled a lock of her golden hair around her finger. He shivered slightly under her seducing glance as she gripped his paw. With a dazzling wink, she was standing on the table in her shimmering dress and platform pumps. Her put-up hair swished with every movement as she sang to him. Oh, the beauty. He sighed dreamily and leaned back in his chair. She suddenly jumped off the table and landed in front of him with a smirk.

"Simon Seville," she whispered in a breathy voice, "it's been a while since we've last seen each other, huh?" Simon nodded and his blue eyes met her aqua-colored ones. "It has been, huh Charlene?" he responded, putting an arm around her casually. "Last time I saw you…Alvin and I had that fight," Charlene whispered to him again, "and I got to see how nice you are to me and how much you care." Simon tingled a bit inside as Charlene, _Charlene,_ the most popular chipette back in his old forest, was actually speaking to him, and not at all in disgust. "You know Charlene…you didn't deserve Alvin," Simon said slowly, locking eyes with her once more. "Oh?" Charlene questioned the boy with a small smile. "Well Simey, then who exactly did I deserve?" Simon pressed her forehead against his and he felt his own cheeks heat up. "Me…" The words were spoken quietly Charlene's eyebrows rose. "Hmm…prove it," she said. Simon put his arm around her waist and dipped her. She giggled and Simon leaned in. His lips brushed against her soft, cherry red ones. She deepened the kiss, hugging him closely.

_RING! _Simon awoke from his dream about the blonde chipette to the vexatious and incessant blare of his alarm clock. His paw slammed down on the alarm button and his paw stretched out to grab his glasses. He noticed it was eerily quiet; typically he could hear snoring and the hustle and bustle of other agents loud and clear around this time. He only heard the light gasp of a chipette in the living room and he could instantaneously recognize just who the gasp belonged to. Opening his door, he could see Jeanette hunched over a letter. He walked up to her. "Jeanette?" he murmured. "Simon, get in your agent suit, grab your pack, and we're leaving," Jeanette responded quickly. She shoved the letter into Simon's chest, turned, and ran to her room. Simon's eyes scanned over the letter quickly, and he slammed it down on the table in the room. _They can't be all kidnapped. They can't be. This has to be some kind of cruel, cruel joke they're trying to play on us. _No matter how many times he tried to not believe it, he always came back to the truth – they were all most likely taken and scattered somewhere. He went to his room to pack. He changed into his black suit complete with a blue bowtie and packed a few extra clothes and tools into his backpack. He went back into the living room to find Jeanette had done the same. She was pacing around the room. Her eyes flashed to Simon.

"Si, we need to get out of here, I hear ticking," she said nervously. Simon listened and could indeed hear an awfully familiar ticking. And that was when it him. "Jean, you're right, there's a bomb in here!" Simon said. Jeanette slung her pack over her shoulders and she and Simon opened the door to the HQ area. They rushed to the elevator and pulled inside. "What if we never see them again?" Jeanette asked Simon quietly. Simon looked at her. "We'll find them Jeanette, don't worry," he reassured her. Jeanette nodded and the elevator stopped, letting them both off. They ran as far away as they could from the building.

In the background the two could hear an explosion go off and could see Jett Records in a fiery demise. "No," Jeanette whispered as she saw orange flames and thick black smoke begin to pour. She instinctively grabbed hold of Simon. Simon kept a tight grip on her as they watched the building burn and screams come from inside. "We can't look back now," Simon said quietly. His memories of watching the island explode with the volcano briefly resurfaced, when he had said the exact same thing to Jeanette on the raft as they drifted through the ocean. "The second time in a few days that this has been damaged," Simon murmured. "Well now we can't go back like we could before," Jeanette said. Panic set in. "Simon, what if Dave or Claire or Ian was in there, or our siblings or the other agents? What if they just got killed or are dying right now?" she said. Simon placed a paw on her shoulder. "Calm yourself down Jeanette. They didn't seem to be there when we escaped, there's a high chance that they're alive. But for now, since we're dressed like this and we can't go home right now, we have to keep it low. There should be a black hoodie in your bag and I recommend you put it on and pull the hood up," Simon said, opening his backpack. He pulled out a black hooded sweatshirt and pulled it on over his head and yanked the hood on, as well as putting on his sunglasses. Jeanette did the same, also putting on sunglasses. Keeping their heads low the pair headed into a forest of trees just off the sidewalk. Simon turned his head back to see bloody and burned bodies beginning to be wheeled out of Jett Records, as the ambulances and fire trucks had arrived.

"Don't look back," he told Jeanette solemnly. Jeanette obeyed her counterpart and did not once look behind her. The pair came to a clearing when they heard the cocking of a gun behind them. Gulping, they turned around to see a chipmunk in a red bowtie holding a gun to them. _He doesn't recognize us, does he?_ Simon thought to himself as he watched his brother look the two over. "Where is she?" Alvin demanded. When neither chipmunk answered, Alvin pressed his gun against Simon's chest. "I know you know where she is, whoever you are. Tell me where Brittany is now and maybe I won't shoot," the red-clad chipmunk growled to his brother. "Alvin, it's me," Simon said, pulling off his hood. "And me," Jeanette piped up, tugging off her own hood. "Are you sure? I'm not completely stupid, you could be in disguise," Alvin said, crossing his arms and glaring at the both of them. "Ask us something only we would know," Jeanette said, looking at Alvin from behind her sunglasses. "What language did Simon speak on the island when he got bitten by the spider, and Simon, what was everyone calling you after you changed back?" Alvin asked in response.

"He spoke French," Jeanette said. "And everyone kept calling me Simone," Simon added. Alvin nodded suspiciously. "Alright then…I believe you guys," he said, putting his gun back down. "Now where did Britt go?" Jeanette asked. Alvin sighed. "Well, let me explain this to you…"

_ He knew something was wrong right away. The cold bit at him and he felt like something was weighing him down. His eyes blinked open and he saw chains covering him, keeping him against the wall. His pack laid a foot away from him, and if he used the claws on his left foot he could reach it. He looked over and noticed Brittany's frail, sleeping figure lying in a hospital-type bed with wheels on the bottom. He could see chains around her ankles, wrists, neck, stomach, and forehead, even though they had covered the girl with a blanket and had given her a pillow and mattress. He grimaced as he saw her blue eyes blink open with a flash of panic. "Alvin," she whispered nervously. "I'm here Britt, just keep it calm." He could see her bag on her bed. "Alvin, why am I chained down? What are they going to do to me?" Brittany said, beginning to shout. "Brittany, I don't know, just calm down!" Alvin shouted back to her. Beads of sweat began to form on Brittany's forehead and she started to hyperventilate. Right then the door to the room slid open, letting in a blast of heat._

_ A man who was dressed like a surgeon came in and smirked devilishly from behind the mask around his mouth at the whimpering chipette in the bed. "Don't take her!" Alvin shouted. "You're defenseless, like I'd listen to you," the man said, grabbing the handles of the bed and beginning to wheel it out of the room. Brittany let out a scream."Alvin!" Alvin struggled against the chains keeping him on the wall. With unusual strength he broke through on the chains on his wrists. He did the same with the chains on his ankles. "Did I just do that?" he muttered. But he left his question unanswered as he jumped onto the man's face and began to claw away like there was no tomorrow. The man growled and threw Alvin to the ground. Alvin cried out as his back connected with the cold concrete floors. "ALVIN!" Brittany shrieked again. _

_ But by this time the man was already disappearing out of the room with the screaming chipette. Alvin groaned and fell back on the floor, slamming his fist down. "Why couldn't I have saved her?" he said out loud. His eyes narrowed and he grabbed his pack. He slung it over his shoulder and began to plot how to get Brittany back. He finalized the plot about ten minutes later and burst into the room to see the man sitting on a couch. Alvin took out his small gun. "Where is she?" he demanded. "I just passed her along to one of my bosses, and they're about your height. Good luck with that, kid. It's not you we want…it's her," the man responded with an evil smirk. Alvin could feel his fists curl at his side and, disgruntled and angered, stormed out of the room. "I'll find her if it kills me," he snarled, starting out onto the streets. He looked and saw that he had been held captive in a warehouse, and Jett Records was burning down, just down the street. _

"And this is where I come across you guys," Alvin said finally. He looked up at the darkening sky above. "So now I'm setting out to find Brittany. Wait a minute – where are Theodore and Eleanor?" "Not here, that's for sure," Jeanette answered the red-clad chipmunk's question. "I guess we need to find them, too," Simon said. "The guy said Brittany is being held captive by another chipmunk," Alvin said. "So we need to find her," Jeanette said confidently. "Let's go then, and stay close together," Simon instructed as the trio set out into the woods in search of their family and friends.

**~Three Hours Later~**

Alvin's paw brushed against it and could indeed tell it was in her writing – he knew it in his gut. That one four-letter word carved into the tree hit him hard in the heart: _NUMB. _That one word was carved into the bark of this tree in her writing. "Si, Jean, I found something you may want to check out, I think this is crucial," he called to them, waving them over. The bespectacled pair walked over to Alvin and read the marking. "She was definitely here," Jeanette commented. Simon, for an extra measure, sniffed it. "There's a small trace of perfume on it, and we all know who practically bathes in it," he remarked. "Whatever, the point is that that is just about a fresh writing, so she has to be nearby," Alvin interrupted. "Her captor might then be nearby, too," Jeanette commented quietly. Alvin nodded.

"We need to keep our eyes and ears open," Simon said. Right then, the three chipmunks heard a twig snap a few yards away. And then another. And another. "Stay back, Jean," Simon warned. He pulled a gun from his backpack and held it out in front of him. "Show yourself," he said shakily. Alvin drew his gun at this point as well, and the two kept Jeanette sandwiched between them.

And out stepped a figure the Seville boys thought they'd seen the last of years ago.

* * *

**Cliffhanger. I'm mean like that. So, yeah, anyway, I hope you review. I expect to be up to maybe 12 or 15 reviews by the time the next chapter is posted, you think we can do that? I think so. So, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this somewhat short chapter and the next one will be up soon!**


	5. Old Friend and Rescue Mission

**Okay, this is the next chapter for those of you who have been waiting so patiently.  
Some of you Simonette fans aren't going to be entirely pleased...but fans of Simon and Charlene, Bralvin/Alvittany, and Alvinette will like this chapter better than most others.  
Read and review like always, and maybe it will speed up my updates.  
**

* * *

**~On the Line~  
~by ChipetteGirl10~  
~Old Friend and Rescue Mission~**

Simon and Alvin couldn't believe their eyes. Jeanette raised an eyebrow as she watched Simon, _her crush,_ go all goo-goo eyes and drool over the appearance of the girl. "Um, who's she?" Jeanette finally asked timidly. "Charlene, I thought I'd never see you again," Simon said, ignoring Jeanette's question.

"Well, here I am," Charlene said, pulling the two brothers into an embrace. "Where's Theodore?" she asked. "Uh, heh, well…you see Charlene, Brittany and I were kind of kidnapped…and I'm looking for Brittany, and apparently Theodore and Eleanor were also kidnapped, and Simon and Jeanette here had to escape Jett Records before it…well…it blew up," Alvin stammered. "That's terrible. And if you don't mind my asking…who are Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor?" Charlene responded in a question. "Oh, this here is Jeanette, Eleanor looks kind of like Theodore with green eyes and blonde pigtails, and Brittany has auburn fur and blue eyes and she's pretty much like me. She even kind of looks like you, but with a much shorter ponytail," Alvin answered. Charlene raised her eyebrows. "That's kind of weird, but alright."

"Care to help us?" Simon asked Charlene. Charlene nodded. "As a matter of fact," she spoke, "I got a message from Jonathon yesterday to come and I left this morning, but I found you guys instead." "Oh, you're our new co-worker I guess," Simon said, smiling at her unusually. "So, I suppose we go and look for Brittany," Alvin interrupted, catching Jeanette's somewhat jealous glance. "Great idea, Alvie," Charlene said. Simon's ears perked up when he heard the name. _She hasn't called him that since they stopped going out…_ Simon's brain was thrown into overdrive as the group began to walk again through the trees and leaves. "So Charlene, how's life gone for you since we left the forest?" Alvin asked. "Oh, it was fine," Charlene said. "A few months after you guys disappeared I decided to follow some hunters around, and they decided that they were going to put me in a cage and bring me to Los Angeles. When we got to L.A. I escaped their truck because they forgot to lock the cage and I found my way to a record company that was tight with Jett Records. They were supposed to sign me up with the agency years ago but it got delayed until now."

Alvin, Jeanette, and Simon nodded toward the blond e as they walked along. Alvin noticed Simon inching closer to the aqua-eyed chipette. He fell back a bit and walked alongside Jeanette. "Netta," Alvin whispered to her, "aren't you a bit worried about how close Simon is getting to Charlene? Aren't you jealous, mad even?" "No, not really," Jeanette lied. She rubbed her shoulder nervously and watched her counterpart, her _crush,_ try to flirt with another chipette. In reality, it made her blood boil. She clenched her fists and slowly unclenched them. She sighed. "Maybe a little," she admitted. Alvin smirked. "Jeanette," he said, putting an arm around the purple-clad chipette, "I can make sure they'll never be together." "Don't interfere, Alvin. If they're happy then leave them alone," Jeanette interjected, quickly shooting down her sister's crush's idea. Alvin smirked again. "I'm here if you need me," he said, winking at her and taking her by surprise. He laughed. "I'm kidding, calm down," he said. "Alright," Jeanette said suspiciously, tearing her eyes away from Alvin and turning them back toward Simon. He was laughing at something Charlene had said. Jeanette's eyes narrowed and stared at the ground for quite some time before she heard Alvin gasp and grasp her wrist, jerking her behind a tree. "What the heck Alvin?" she whispered sharply. "Shut up! Look, I think I hear moaning from that cave over there," Alvin interrupted. Jeanette nodded.

"So how are we going to get over there?" she asked timidly. "That's easy. We run across the forest because Charlene and Simon haven't noticed we're not with them and they're probably ahead now," Alvin answered simply, poking his head out from around the tree to see that Charlene and Simon were already far ahead for such short a time. He then began to run toward the mouth of the cave, Jeanette hot on his heels. He was about to jump in when he backed up, causing Jeanette to come to a screeching halt. "What's the matter?" she asked. "There's a drop right here, be very careful," Alvin warned. He then noticed a rope. He motioned Jeanette over, put his arm around her, and they both went down the taut fibers. Once their hind paws hit the cold concrete ground, Alvin rummaged through his pack and pulled out a flashlight. He flicked it on and could see the place was like some kind of torture room. "Stay close, we don't know who or what is in here," he said. They walked through a small corridor and could see inside of another room. Chained down to a steel slab was Brittany herself, thin, pale, and as frail-looking as she could have been. "Brittany!" Alvin exclaimed. The aforementioned chipette coughed and reached out to her counterpart and sister. "Who did this to you?" Jeanette asked. Brittany stammered out incoherent words. "She can't speak right now; we need to get her out of here before something else happens to any of us. Then we find Simon and Charlene and we go look for Theodore and Eleanor right after," Alvin said. He put his pack on like a backpack and picked up Brittany bridal-style. Jeanette grabbed her sister's backpack and carried it, keeping her own on like Alvin. They were about to leave the room when there was dark ominous laughter from the back of the room.

"Um…Alvin?" Jeanette mumbled. "Yeah?" Alvin turned around and saw a giant tarantula wearing a lab coat. "And I thought chipmunks were the only humanized species," Alvin whispered. The tarantula cackled at them and shot a web out, pinning Jeanette against a wall. "Jean!" Alvin shouted, dodging a web that came flying at him. He pulled out a gun from Brittany's pack and shot the spider in the head multiple times. He put Brittany down against the wall and pulled out his pocket knife, and he began to cut away the webs holding Jeanette. "Hurry up, Alvin!" Jeanette squeaked. "I'm going," Alvin said, shooting her an irritated look. Jeanette rolled her eyes. She was finally freed from her confines. Alvin picked up Brittany and the trio were sent running out of the room, down the corridor, and they came to the rope. "How are we gonna do this?" Alvin muttered. "I have some spare rope in my pack. Use it to tie Brittany around you so you can use all of your limbs to get up the rope and still carry her," Jeanette explained.

"If it works I'll do it," Alvin said, holding his paw out expectantly. Jeanette unzipped the purple backpack and pulled out a small length of rope. Alvin pulled Brittany onto him piggy-back style, and Jeanette tied them together from mid-back to waist, as well as binding Brittany's wrists together after wrapping her arms around Alvin's neck. After getting the okay from the bespectacled chipette, Alvin began up the rope. Jeanette wore her pack on one shoulder and Brittany's on the other and followed him. Alvin's backpack was sandwiched between him and Brittany. Jeanette smiled a bit as she saw how caring Alvin was actually for Brittany. _If only Simon still cared for me. What happened to him loving me two days ago?_ But she pushed these thoughts aside; Theodore and Eleanor were still missing and she needed to focus on finding them quickly. She was soon out of the cave and could see Alvin untying the ropes around Brittany's wrists. Jeanette began to work at the one around their midsections. Soon enough the ropes were on the ground. Alvin helped Brittany sit down on a rock. "Brittany, what happened to you after you got taken?" Alvin asked her. Brittany rubbed her head and moaned, dizzily falling back. Jeanette was there to catch her. "Brittany, can you hear me?" Alvin asked, "Blink twice if yes blink once if no." He got three blinks. "Something's wrong here," he murmured.

"Brittany, its Jeanette and Alvin, what happened to you?" Jeanette asked quietly. Her sister dizzily sat up a bit. "I d-d-don't know…i-it's a b-b-blur," Brittany stammered in a slurred voice. "They probably gave her something like an anesthetic or a memory eraser kind of thing. Anything is possible nowadays," Alvin said, hugging his counterpart close and stroking her soft auburn hair. Jeanette smiled at them again and distanced herself from the two, giving them their space.

"There you are Alvin and Jeanette. Oh my goodness, you guys found Brittany!" Charlene interrupted, emerging from the trees with Simon and an injured Theodore, who was limping on his left leg. "Theo!" Alvin shouted. "The gang's all here, right?" Charlene asked. "No! Where's Eleanor? She was with me before I blacked out! WHERE IS SHE?" Theodore demanded. "Theo, what on Earth did they do to you?" Simon asked, putting a paw on his chubby younger brother's shoulder. "They took her from me! They ripped her from my arms and dragged her away screaming, and they knocked me out and bound me to a chair to sell me for ransom!" Theodore yelled, reliving those moments of pain and fear. "Theodore, who are 'they,' exactly?" Jeanette asked. "I don't know. Their faces were covered but they were humans is all I know," Theodore said, rage consuming him. "Calm down Theodore, we're going to find her," Alvin said confidently. "No we're not! They probably killed her! They almost killed me!" Theodore shouted hysterically. "THEODORE!" Simon shouted, grabbing his brother by the shoulders and shaking him, "CALM DOWN, WE'LL FIND HER AND I PROMISE SHE'S STILL ALIVE!" Theodore uncurled his fists and sighed. "I'll be calm for now," he said, looking up at his brother. Simon smiled at him. "Alright guys, do you want to inspect where we found Theo?" he then said, looking back up at the rest of the group. "Yeah, there might be some clues there," Alvin said. He picked up Brittany piggy-back style again, grateful that she could hold herself on him this time. Alvin and Brittany wore their packs this time as well.

They walked for about fifty yards before coming into another cave with another rope to slide down. "Simon, Charlene, and Theodore, watch Brittany for us. She's stumbling and her speech is slurred, be careful. Jeanette and I will investigate," Alvin said. Simon nodded and helped Brittany sit down as Alvin and Jeanette went down the rope. Alvin led Jeanette around the long hallways made of rocks to a room with a green circle on the door, a bright red X painted over it. Next to it was a room with a darker green circle with a dot in the middle of it. "Alright, what on Earth do these symbols mean?" Alvin asked. Jeanette rolled her eyes and walked into the room with the red X. On the floor was a green bracelet with Eleanor spelled out on seven charms. "This was Ellie's room. The X must mean they took her somewhere or they…," Jeanette trailed off as she thought of the second thing they could have done to her. Alvin sighed. "Don't say it. Pray it's the first option and keep optimistic. So this means the other door was the one to Theodore's room, and the dot means he must have escaped," he said. He leaned against the wall and slumped down. Jeanette put a paw on his shoulder. "Are you okay, Alvin?" she asked. "I'm not. Simon is going nuts falling for Charlene like that. Charlene, nonetheless, is my ex and is trying to flirt with me. Thank goodness Simon is keeping her occupied. Theodore and Eleanor are gone and I can't get through to Brittany. This is torture and madness!" the chipmunk cried, throwing his hands up. Jeanette patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"Alvin, we'll find them in a matter of time and then we can get everything sorted out. I know it's hard, but I have some advice. Keep doing what you're doing with Brittany and keep her protected, it'll pay off," Jeanette said. Alvin smiled a bit at his klutzy brunette friend. "Thanks, Jean, you always know just what to say," he said. After that there was an awkward gap of silence. "I, uh, I guess we should get going now, huh?" Jeanette stammered nervously. Alvin nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. They began toward the rope when movement out of the corner of Jeanette's eye sent her running in the opposite direction. "What the—" "Someone else is in here, run Alvin!" Alvin looked behind him to see something, or someone, lunging for him. He ducked out of the way and took off running after Jeanette. They were cut off when someone else came in front of Jeanette. And then two more people came out. A whole mass of them were beginning to surround Alvin and Jeanette until they were back-to-back, guns held out in front of them by this point. They could see these were mutations of chipmunks, and at the front of them, Jeanette and Alvin's hearts nearly stopped.

"Eleanor?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Sorry it's so short, but the next one will be up soon. Read and review if you want the next chapter very soon!  
**


	6. Dangerous is an Underestimated Situation

**The more I looked at it, the more the chapter title sounded like something Yoda would say. Well, anyway, I worked hard to get it up but writer's block has been pushing at me, not to mention I have finals soon! Read on! REVIEW if you want another chapter.  
**

* * *

**~On the Line~  
~by ChipetteGirl10~  
~Dangerous Is an Underestimated Situation~**

"They're dead. They're gone. I just know it. Alvin, Jeanette, and Eleanor are gone. All dead," Theodore said, a small deranged smile forming on his lips, "They're all dead now, and we never got to say good-bye." A laugh there drew the line for Simon. He walked up to Theodore and promptly slapped his rocking brother on the back of the head. Theodore didn't seem fazed. "They must have done something to him," he concluded. "I need to go see if they're alright, they've been down there long enough," Brittany said, slur almost completely gone. Stumbling gone, Brittany slung her pack over her shoulder and headed down the rope to see Jeanette and Alvin shackled to the walls, a figure standing in front of them. Brittany dropped her pack, causing the figure to turn and look at her. The figure was none other than blonde little Eleanor. "Ellie?" Brittany asked gently. Eleanor smirked at her maliciously. "Brittany, how kind of you to join us," she said monotonously, walking up to the auburn-furred chipette. Brittany felt a nervous bead of sweat go down the back of her neck, and she gulped.

"Eleanor," she said anxiously, "what's going on? Why haven't you untied Alvin and Jeanette?" "They're my prisoners, and you'll be one too," Eleanor responded, using the same oddly happy voice Theodore had been using. An evil grin on Eleanor's face, the chipette lunged for her sister. Brittany was taken by surprise and easily slipped into her younger sister's grip. "Brittany! No!" Alvin yelled. Eleanor's normally green eyes were ablaze with an unnatural fury. "Eleanor, what on Earth are you doing?" Brittany yelled. Eleanor laughed at her. "Silly, naïve little Brittany. Oh, how I pity your foolishness. You've fallen into my little trap to get all of you on my side," she said, cuffing Brittany's paws. "Britt!" Alvin yelled, struggling against his chains. "Alvin!" Brittany shrieked as Eleanor began to drag her away. "Let her go Eleanor! I'm the one you want, just don't hurt Brittany! Please!" Alvin begged the blonde-headed chipette. Eleanor turned around and shoved Brittany to the floor. "Oh really?" she asked Alvin, walking up to him and poking him in the chest.

"Alvin, let her take me! Just protect Jeanette, okay?" Brittany protested. Alvin looked into Brittany's eyes. "No. I'm going to keep you both safe, even if it means getting myself harmed. Your sister needs you, Brittany," Alvin shot back. "Alvin, just let her take me, please," Brittany argued. "No! I'm going to keep you safe!" Alvin shouted at her. "Alvin, I can handle it! Just keep my sister safe!" Brittany yelled back. Eleanor rolled her eyes. "I guess I'll be taking Brittany like I intended," Eleanor spat, dragging her sister out of the room. Brittany screamed. It tore Alvin's heart. "LET HER GO!" he screeched. He could hear Eleanor laughing at him maniacally. "I have to get out! I have to! Someone let me go! Let me save Brittany! Someone SAVE BRITTANY!" Alvin yelled. "Alvin, calm down! Don't be like Theodore! Don't let it get to your head, just cool it!" Jeanette responded to the chipmunk. Alvin pulled on his restraints. "Let me out!" he demanded. "Alvin, calm yourself down, we'll escape somehow!" Jeanette snapped. "No we won't! We're all doomed!" Alvin shouted.

"Alvin, now you're thinking like Theodore!" Jeanette yelled. She groaned. Then her eye caught her bag. She moved her foot a bit and gripped the bag with it. She pulled it toward her carefully. It was open, contents beginning to spill out. Jeanette furrowed her brow in concentration and grabbed a pen with her foot. "What's that gonna do?" Alvin asked. "If you paid attention last night during the meeting you would know that it's a laser pen," Jeanette responded. "But you have terrible coordination," Alvin pointed out. "I grabbed that remote when we were rescued from Ian, okay? I think I can do this," Jeanette snapped. She threw the pen into the air with her foot and narrowly caught it with her hand. Alvin looked at her as she aimed the point at the chains and clicked the top of the pen. Immediately, a bright red beam came out and sliced through the metal. "And you say that I'm uncoordinated," she said with a smirk as she dropped to the floor. She began to work on Alvin's chains. As soon as her companion was free, the two shot down the hallway that Eleanor went down and could see a room with a pink circle on the door, next to one with a purple circle and a red circle. Inside, they could hear Brittany screaming at the top of her lungs. Eleanor could also be heard laughing maniacally. Jeanette and Alvin drew their guns and threw themselves at the door, knocking it off its hinges. It clattered to the floor. They could see Brittany chained down to an operating table, a long needle coming toward her. "Brittany!" Alvin screeched. Brittany was whimpering with her eyes wide. "A-A-Alvin…"

"No!" Alvin shouted, throwing himself in front of the needle. It cut him on the arm, making him fall to the floor and writhe in agony as a bit of the injection went in. The chipmunk soon faded into unconsciousness, leaving Jeanette to fend off Eleanor. "Well, well, well," Eleanor spat at Jeanette, making the girl go uncomfortable. Eleanor stepped up to Jeanette, Jeanette stepping back with each step closer Eleanor took. "Let Brittany go or I'll be forced to shoot," Jeanette said, nervousness making her quiver. Eleanor laughed a dry and humorless laugh to mock her sister. "What did they do to you, Ellie?" Jeanette asked her sister. "They made me see things their way that they should have control over the world, and I will help them carry their plan out," Eleanor responded, tugging out her own gun and pressing it to Jeanette's chest. Jeanette's breath hitched as she felt the icy cold tip of the gun penetrate her shirt. "You can join us or die, Jeanette," Eleanor said acrimoniously. Jeanette looked deep into Eleanor's emerald eyes. "Ellie, come back to us. This isn't you," Jeanette said. Eleanor pressed the gun further into Jeanette's chest. "Join us," she growled with gritted teeth, "or you can _die_." Jeanette looked at Brittany. She promptly kicked Eleanor in the stomach, sending the blonde falling onto her back. Jeanette ran over to a control table and pressed a button, releasing Brittany from her confines. Brittany grabbed her bag that had been lying on the floor and pulled out a gun. She and Jeanette aimed their weapons at Eleanor. "Tell us who's done this to you, and maybe we won't shoot," Brittany threatened. "You can't make me talk," Eleanor shot back, grabbing her own gun and firing off a shot, tearing a hole in Brittany's skirt.

Jeanette took notice of a chip on the back of Eleanor's neck. She nudged Brittany and pointed it out. Brittany nodded, and she pinned down Eleanor, causing the green-eyed sister to drop her gun. Jeanette threw the gun into the corner and she reached for the back of Eleanor's neck. She ripped the chip off. Eleanor flinched and her eyes fluttered for a few minutes before she groaned. "Where am I?" "You hurt Alvin with what was meant to hurt Brittany, you threatened to shoot me, you shot at Brittany and tore a hole in your skirt, and you were working for the enemy for this brief period of time. Other than that, you're in a cave, and Theodore, Simon, and some girl the boys knew named Charlene are outside of the cave," Jeanette explained. "Yeah, Theodore's like, scarred for life, and he's flipping out and singing oddly happily about you being dead," Brittany added. She began mimicking Theodore: "They're all dead now, and we never got to say good-bye, ha, ha!" Eleanor's eyebrow arched as she stalked over to her gun and picked it up, placing it in her green bag. "That's not right," she commented. "And, uh, sorry for almost killing you." "It, well…it wasn't _entirely_ your fault…," Brittany murmured. Jeanette elbowed her sharply. "Alright, it wasn't your fault at all," Brittany corrected. Jeanette nodded approvingly, and then her gaze fell to Alvin.

"I suppose we should get him out of here, huh?" she asked. Eleanor and Brittany agreed. Slinging their packs over their shoulders and getting Alvin's on him, the trio of sisters began up the rope, Jeanette helping Brittany to use the method Alvin had used when he was carrying her before. Soon enough they were collapsed in the grass of the forest. Brittany undid the ropes around her and Alvin and pulled the chipmunk onto a rock. Theodore, Simon, and Charlene came over to him. "Alvie!" Charlene squealed. Jeanette rolled her eyes discreetly and motioned to Charlene. "Ellie, this is Charlene. Britt, you were in a haze earlier, so this is Charlene," she said flatly. Charlene remembered Alvin's descriptions of the girls and nodded at them, running her fingers through Alvin's hair. Brittany and Simon's blood boiled. "He's mine," Brittany whispered harshly to Jeanette, who nodded in agreement as she eyed Simon.

"Eleanor, y-y-you're alive," Theodore stuttered at the sight of his crush. Eleanor nodded at him. "You're alive too," she said. Theodore pulled her into a tight embrace. Brittany scoffed. "They aren't noticing our issues?" she muttered crossly. "Let her be. She and Theodore are both alive and Theodore isn't being crazy. We can get our situation together ourselves," Jeanette whispered in reply to Brittany's sharp remark. Brittany rolled her eyes as if to say "Whatever" and turned to the rest of the gang. "I suppose we need to get moving, maybe figure out who's behind this and see about getting back to the remains of Jett Records?" she suggested, seeing as Alvin was coming to. They all nodded in agreement. Brittany walked to her counterpart's side and helped him stagger to his feet, putting his right arm around her neck and hers around his torso to help him keep his balance. She was aware that she was receiving irritated glares from Charlene, but she ignored the golden-haired chipette. The group of seven wandered aimlessly through the forest until they came to a silver steel door in the ground, much like a tornado safe-house. "Something tells me someone is down here," Simon commented quietly. He looked at Charlene, who was instead scowling at Brittany. Jeanette sighed.

"I'll open the door and go down, I guess," she said. "I'll go with her," Brittany volunteered. "I'll go with them, to make sure a male can protect them," Alvin said egotistically. He looked around for one more possible person to go down. He finally grasped Simon's wrist and tugged his brother along. "Watch Theodore and Eleanor, Char!" he called to his aqua-eyed friend. Concealing her resentment and anger with a phony smile, she nodded.

Meanwhile, the four chipmunks descended the stairs to see a room with white walls, black floors, and a silver desk and swivel chair. At the desk was a single desk lamp that was turned on, light glimmering on a note. Alvin hopped up onto the desk with the rest of the group and tore open the letter.

_Dear Chipmunks and Chipettes,_

_ It's Jonathon. Our arch nemesis has kidnapped Lynette, the trainers, and me. I've sent Charlene to you to assist you. I need you to go to an empty warehouse…but it's out in Connecticut on the seaboard town of Stratford. I've secured nine tickets to take you there. The tickets are for you six, Charlene, Dave, and Claire. They are enclosed in this letter. Go to the airport and board the private jet that the security workers will lead you to. You're going to get off in Stratford at an airport close to a beach. From there you will find an abandoned house way out in the marshes. This is our alternate, back-up base. From there you will receive further instruction. Be careful on your journey._

_Jonathon_

"We're travelling across the entire country? Is Jonathon serious?" Alvin muttered. "This is highly suspicious," Jeanette commented. "Well, do we really have a choice here? Hello, the fate of the world rests on our shoulders!" Brittany stated. "I think they're over-exaggerating on the whole fate of the _entire_ world—" Simon began, when he was cut off by the sound of a bomb hitting above them. "Theodore! Eleanor! Charlene!" Alvin shouted. He raced up to the door to open it when Simon grabbed his wrist. "You can't go up there by yourself!" he said. "I'll go with him," Brittany muttered, raising her hand. She and Alvin pushed open the door to see more bombs raining down. They could see two dots of green and one of red wedged between some rocks. "Guys! Come on!" Alvin shouted over the noise of the explosions and fire ripping across the forest they were in. "They can't hear you and they're probably too scared to do anything," Brittany told the red-clad chipmunk matter-of-factly.

"Then I'm going to get them!" Alvin said as an explosion went off a few yards away. "I can't let you go yourself!" Brittany protested. "Well I can't have you come with me, in case you get yourself hurt or killed! Then your blood will have been because of me because I wasn't responsible enough to make you stay here!" "Well if I let you go alone and you die then it will be on ME because I wasn't there to protect you!" Brittany yelled back. "Just let me do this alone, would you?" Alvin shouted. "No, Alvin! If you die then what else do I have to live for, huh? My sisters, maybe, but I can't live without you!" Brittany screamed at him, red underneath her fur. Then she had realized what she said. "I-I-I didn't m-m-mean that, A-Alvin." Alvin met Brittany's gaze. "Just let me do this myself." With that, he took off across the forest, leaving Brittany alone as more bombs came down. "Alvin!" Brittany called after the chipmunk. But he continued to run. Brittany shook her head and took off after him. Bombs rained down around them, exploding everywhere and everything was catching fire.

"Hurry up Alvin!" she shouted to him, quickly gaining on the chipmunk. Alvin was about to retort when another explosion shot off, this time knocking him clean off of his feet. He tumbled into the grass a few yards away. Brittany ran after him and fell to her knees beside him. "Alvin!" she shouted at him as he lay motionless. A small groan escaped the chipmunk. "Alvin, get up. Please, GET UP. Just stand on your feet, come on, please!" Brittany begged as she ruffled his hair lightly. Alvin groaned again. "Brittany…," he mumbled. "Alvin Seville, I swear, if you are pranking me I will leave you here," Brittany snapped at him. "Britt, go get Charlene, Theo, and Eleanor. I'll be fine, and I'll meet you guys back there, just go before something else happens," Alvin said, moaning with each slight movement. Brittany bit her lip, watching the bombs keep pouring. "I can't leave you Al—" "Britt, GO!" Alvin interrupted as another explosion rang out. Brittany looked him one more time in the eyes, took in a breath, and sprinted toward the other three chipmunks.

_I can't leave him there, all alone and nearly defenseless…,_ Brittany thought as she ran. She made it to the rocky hideout to see Theodore and Eleanor shuddering, with Charlene's eyes burning with fear and intensity. "Come on guys, we need to get back to that cellar place," Brittany said urgently, ushering them out of the safety. "Where's Alvin?" Charlene questioned. Brittany could see a glare peeking through the concerned look, almost accusing Brittany of his absence. "He got knocked into the grass by an explosion but he told me to come here and get you guys," Brittany responded as she ran alongside the golden-haired chipette. "We need to go get him," Charlene told Brittany. "I know that. Let's get Theodore and Eleanor to this safe house and then we'll go get Alvin, alright?" Brittany said, detecting a cold voice. "Alright," Charlene agreed. She and Brittany led the two green chipmunks to the silver door and hurried them down the stairs. During around and going back up without an explanation, the girls shot off running. "I hope he's still okay," Brittany murmured. "If you hadn't left him we would know," Charlene shot back snippily. Brittany looked taken aback, but said nothing more as she shot through the burning trees, twigs, and grass.

"I see him," Charlene said, pointing to a red blob dodging flames and falling branches. "Alvin!" Brittany yelled at the top of her lungs. She ran harder than she had been toward him. He was running toward her as well. "Brittany! Charlene!" he called to them. He leapt over a burning twig and practically smashed into them. "Oh goodness, I should have not sent you out there alone Brittany, I'm just glad you're okay," Alvin said. "Good to know. Theodore and Eleanor are in that cellar thing with Simon and Jeanette and I assume they're reading the letter now. We need to get back there before we can't," Brittany responded. "What letter?" Charlene questioned. "You'll see," Alvin answered as the three darted back off, avoiding injury as they headed through singed grass. They made their way to the door and threw it open. They darted down the steps and closed it behind them, locking the latch. Explosions rattled the ceiling and the lights blinked. "You guys are okay!" Jeanette said. "Why wouldn't I be? I'm Alvin Seville," Alvin remarked cockily. "Alvin, stop being egotistical," Simon muttered to himself, flashing a smile at Charlene before looking back over the letter. Charlene smiled back a bit, much to Jeanette's dismay. The purple-clad chipette sat against the wall in the corner of the room when Brittany slid down next to her.

"Is it Simon?" Brittany asked her little sister knowingly. "As usual these days," Jeanette replied despondently. Brittany squeezed her sister's shoulder. "Give it some time, Alvin and I will work out a plan, and maybe we can get Theodore and Eleanor in on it too," she said, smiling at her sister and giving her a hug. Jeanette hugged her back, a small sigh escaping her lips. _I knew no guy would fall for a nerd like me, not even Simon._ And with that thought, Jeanette drifted off into a peaceful sleep as she gathered her energy.

**~Next Morning~**

The sound of burning grass and tree limbs was no more. Bombs had stopped raining down long ago. The sun came over the horizon, peeking over the barren forest, as Alvin, Brittany, and Charlene worked to push the door open. Simon gently pushed on Jeanette's shoulder to wake her up. Her violet eyes met the electric blue ones of Simon, and she looked away with a blush on her face as she got up off of the floor. Theodore was waking up Eleanor, and they followed the oldest chipmunks out into the charred remains of what was once a lush forest. "Let's get going to the airport guys, we've got a long trek ahead of us," Alvin said. "Not quite. You see, when they assigned me to you, I left a skateboard in the café a block away from Jett Records, and we're not that far away from there," Charlene said. Alvin brightened up at this. "What are we waiting for then?" he asked everyone, bolting off. Brittany ran after him, leaving the others in the dust. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Simon muttered as the gang trailed behind them.

"I don't know, but if I know one thing, calling this dangerous is underestimating this situation," Jeanette said.

* * *

**Does this qualify as a cliffhanger? I don't know. I hope you liked this chapter and things are starting to ramp up. Want another chapter? Click that little blue button down there! See ya in the next chapter!**


	7. Crashing

**This chapter was somewhat of a gap-filler, still has some important parts. A lot of Alvin & Brittany in this one! Review for a new chapter!  
**

* * *

**~On the Line~  
~by ChipetteGirl10~  
~Crashing~**

"This airplane is huge," was the first thing that came out of Alvin's mouth as he stepped into the plane that would take them to Connecticut. He jumped onto the armrest of one of the seats and motioned Brittany over to sit next to him. Charlene's fists curled at her side, and she stomped over there. Pervading into the non-existent space between the two chipmunks, she sat down. "Why doesn't Charlene notice me?" Simon asked Theodore. "That may be because she likes Alvin still and maybe another girl likes you?" Theodore suggested as he ate a muffin he had grabbed at the café. "Impossible, what other girl could love me? Jeanette, maybe, but I wouldn't feel the same way," Simon responded, sinking down in his seat.

"How could you not feel the same way? I thought you two were a perfect match the first time you met. You used to do everything with her, for crying out loud!" Theodore exclaimed in a whisper. "Theo…I've been having these dreams about Charlene, and…they've changed me, okay? I've been wanting to date Charlene ever since a few days ago, the day of the individualized training, because it was the second or third night in a row I had dreamed about Charlene, and I was finally figuring out that I was falling for her, and I still haven't admitted this to Jeanette. I've been trying not to communicate _too _much with her, but I don't want her to be suspicious either," Simon explained to his younger brother.

"How on _Earth_ do you still think Jeanette hasn't figured out you like Charlene?" Theodore asked his bespectacled sibling. "Is it that obvious…?" Simon asked. Theodore nodded in exasperation. "It's evident to me, it's evident to Ellie, and I even think Alvin and Brittany were talking about it. Simon, give up! Charlene is _not_ going to like you, no matter what you do!" Theodore was ready to shout and slap his older brother. "Simon, you are a fool when it comes down to love, you know that? You're ignoring someone who probably adores you, and adoring Charlene, who wants nothing, I repeat, _nothing_, to do with you!" "Oh, Theodore, what do you know about love? You still haven't asked out Eleanor yet, have you?" Simon retorted. "I know more than you and Alvin and I'm working on it!" Theodore responded sharply, turning away from his brother. Simon glared got up, walking over to Jeanette instead.

"Hey Jeanette," he said uneasily as he sat down next to her. "What is it, Simon?" Jeanette asked in a bored manner. "I wanted to talk to you about…the last few days. I haven't talk to you much lately," Simon responded. "Si, I heard the conversation. I just…forget it. Just go try and win over Charlene and just leave me alone. I have been suspicious, and I recommend you listen to Theodore. He knows a lot about love, more than you ever will," Jeanette snapped. Simon looked taken aback by this, but slunk away nonetheless, shoulders drooping.

"You didn't have to be _that_ hard on him; I didn't mean to send him away looking like his pet died!" Eleanor said, popping out from over a seat. Before Jeanette could reply, the plane's engines roared to life.

"This is your pilot speaking. I am Amalie Grallent, and I am an agent at Jett Records assigned to bring you to Stratford, Connecticut, in the United States of America. Please be seated, as we are taking off," the pilot's voice came over the intercom. "Anyway," Jeanette said after a few seconds, "I didn't mean to say that. It just kind of came out." "Alright, I'll believe that. But we need to find a way to convince Simon to genuinely love you again," Eleanor said. "But there's the issue of, he never will again! I mean, really!" "Then get him back, girl! You show him you can find another man and move on, sista!" Eleanor said. "Don't go all street on me, Eleanor." "Sorry." "But seriously El, he'll never like me again even if we tried," Jeanette said. "Then do like I said, GO FIND A NEW MAN!" Jeanette rolled her eyes and relaxed into the seat.

"Charlene, go see what Theo's doing or something, I'm kind of busy here," Alvin said to the golden-haired chipette as he tried to talk to Brittany. "Why? It doesn't look important," Charlene protested. Brittany seethed as the chipette smirked at her. Alvin rolled his eyes. "It is important, okay? If you don't think so then that's your loss, now please leave," he said politely. Charlene shook her head. Alvin sighed and got up. Taking Brittany by the hand, he led her down the aisle, and they disappeared around the corner. Charlene glared at the empty spot and crossed her arms, and she sat down with a huff.

Meanwhile, Alvin led Brittany up to the luggage storage above the seats. Brittany leaned against the side and looked at Alvin. "What are we going to do, Alvin?" she asked. "We need to get Charlene away from me, away from Simon, and out of our lives, basically. I have a bad feeling about her, about this trip, about everything, and I even heard Jeanette say she has a bad feeling too. We need to escape her somehow," Alvin responded, looking over at the others talking with each other. His eyes flew to Charlene, sitting all by herself pouting.

"We'll need to tell the others if we're running away, won't we?" Brittany asked him. Alvin smiled at the motion of her head, the innocence of her voice. The same things she had used in that cafeteria debating Ian on her first day at West Eastman High. _"Pink is my new favorite color."_ "We're not going to tell them. We're going to slip out unnoticed and make our way all by ourselves. By the time we're gone, Charlene will just begin to realize we've left. Brittany, trust me," he said. "B-But Alvin…I need to take care of my sisters, and you need to look after your brothers," Brittany said. "Simon can take care of Theodore, and if anything, Eleanor can make sure Jeanette doesn't hurt herself," Alvin replied, taking Brittany's paws.

Brittany sighed and stared deep into the amber eyes that had attracted her to him in the first place. "Is it wrong to want to run away with you, and nobody else?" Alvin asked her. Brittany closed her eyes. "It's completely right…it's what people like to call love, Alvin." "L-Love is a bit of a strong word, isn't it?" he asked, laughing as nervousness permeated his soul. He rubbed his shoulder. "Love is the strongest word for affection out there. Love is what drives people to run away, even if their parents tell them no. It's love that drove Romeo and Juliette, wasn't it?" Brittany murmured. "W-Well yeah, but it's not like that between _us,_ is it?" Alvin asked.

"If you want it to be love, it's love. If you don't, it isn't," Brittany responded. Alvin's eyes widened. "Brittany…," he spoke softly. Brittany looked at him once more. "Tell me whatever it is you need to say," she said in the same tone. "Britt…do you mean if I wanted to go out with you…you'd say—" "Yes," Brittany responded, cutting him off, "I believe I blurted it in that stupid forest, when you were about to run through the raining bombs all alone. You just said 'let me go alone' and ran off." Alvin laughed a little, and then turned to his counterpart. "So…you l-like me, like, 'like me' like me?" he asked.

"One-hundred percent," Brittany answered, averting her gaze to the ground below them. Alvin embraced her. "Then consider us going out." Brittany smiled and hugged him back tighter. They were interrupted when the plane jerked. "I'm sorry, but one of our engines seems to have blown out. Please buckle up as we prepare to crash-land," Amalie's voice came over the intercom. "Crash?" Brittany muttered, fear coursing through her veins. "I won't let you get hurt. Come on, let's buckle up in a seat together," Alvin said, leading Brittany down from the luggage storage and into one of the seats. They pulled the buckle over themselves and watched Jeanette and Eleanor sit together, Simon and Theodore sit together, and Charlene sit alone. That was the last thing they saw before their worlds went black.

**~Hours Later~**

Dizziness swayed her as she wobbled on her legs, standing up amidst the wreckage of the plane, the shreds it had become. Looking around for any survivors of the crash, her gaze landed on a chipette in pink, and just for a minute, she thought about wringing her neck, if she wasn't already dead by now. The urge stopped when she got to the red-clad chipmunk next to her. "How I still love you so much," she muttered, clasping his paws in her own. Her motion stopped when movement was caught in her periphery. She turned just the slightest to see Jeanette awakening. "Well, well, well," she said nastily, turning toward the bespectacled chipette, wringing her hands. "Charlene, hi," Jeanette said uneasily at the unusual tone of voice the golden-haired chipette greeted her with. "Jean, I see the way Simon looks at me, and the disgusted way he looks at you," Charlene snapped harshly.

"I-I don't know what y-y-you're talking a-about," Jeanette stammered, taking a step back. "I think I love Simon, too," Charlene said, smirking. _Oh, how I could very much manipulate her._ "W-What?" Jeanette asked, looking back at Charlene in shock. "That's right. I love Simon Seville, and he likes me, and you'll never, ever, _ever_ be his girlfriend, understood?" Charlene responded. "No, I can do what I want, and he can do what he wants!" Jeanette said.

Brittany had been awake for a few minutes now as she listened to the confrontation. Her recorder was on, recording every word exchanged between the two girls. "And he wants me. Give up already, brat," Charlene said sharply, pushing Jeanette down. "Ouch, hey!" Jeanette shouted. "What's going on here?" Eleanor asked as she got off of the ground. Charlene turned to her innocently. "Jeanette tripped and I was just trying to help her up, but she got all defensive," she said, giving Eleanor big, fake-watery eyes and a trembling bottom lip. "Save the kindergarten act for Alvin, you liar," Eleanor replied, giving Jeanette a hand, "I saw the whole confrontation." "If the boys hear one word about this you will both be dead, understood?" Charlene snapped. Jeanette glared. "Fine, as long as you leave us alone. Otherwise, we're going to tell them," Eleanor said. Charlene, Eleanor, and Jeanette all shook paws and parted, and Brittany stopped recording.

_Hmm, well, I made no deal. I'll tell Alvin about this later._ Brittany smirked at her thought and pretended to stir, rubbing her eyes and groaning. "W-Where are we?" she asked in fake confusion. "By the land here I'd guess Oklahoma," Jeanette commented like nothing had happened. "Oklahoma?" a voice questioned. Everyone turned to see Alvin pulling himself up. Theodore and Simon were getting up as well. "The gang's alive, I don't know about Amalie," Simon said, examining her, "She's breathing." "We'd better get going here, let's just leave her. I found this map when I woke up," Alvin said. He pulled out a map of the United States and saw that like Connecticut, Oklahoma was circled. "They may have a base here," he said. "Hmm, yeah," Theodore agreed.

"I say that you should flip that map over," Brittany told Alvin. Alvin flipped it over to see the page divided by a line. On one side was a map from the airport in Connecticut to the base. On the other, there was a map from a forest to another base. "Well, we're right outside of a forest now," Jeanette said slowly. _Was this meant to be a purpose crashing?_ The thought plagued her mind.

"Which way is north, Simon? That's the way we go to the base," Alvin said. Simon pulled a chipmunk-sized compass from his pocket. "North is if we all turned to the left. We have to go through the entire forest and navigate through a lot of things, Alvin," he answered. "Well, then, what are we waiting for? Someone to come and bomb us or whisk us away or separate us? Come on guys, let's go!" he said. "Be careful Alvin," Theodore said as he watched his brother begin to bolt off. "Alvin, wait for us before you do something stupid!" Brittany called to her counterpart, smiling slightly.

Charlene took note of her actions. What had she and Alvin talked about? A slightly angered look passed over her face as she watched Brittany follow Alvin inside of the forest. She decided to tail her at a safe distance and slipped inside of the heavily wooded area, unnoticed by the other four who were planning amongst themselves how to get there. She could hear Alvin and Brittany's running come to a halt and quickly dashed behind a tree.

"Alvin, I need to tell you something," Brittany said, urgency sounding in her voice. "What?" Alvin asked. "It's something about Charlene," Brittany told him quietly, looking around. Charlene's face drained of color. "What? What happened to Charlene? What'd she do?" "Seeing as you've been friends for so long and she's your ex, this may be hard to believe. But Charlene said some things to Jeanette and Eleanor and I managed to get a recording. This is when we woke up after the plane crash," Brittany said. Charlene's fists curled. _Of course. The oldest sister, the one interested in my Alvie, is the one I forgot to look out for._ Brittany played the tape to Alvin. His amber eyes widened.

"She couldn't have said that, she's too sweet of a person." "Ask Jeanette or Eleanor; they wouldn't lie to you on something this serious." "Britt...if you're telling me the truth…kiss me, on the lips. There's something you'd never do," Alvin said. Brittany closed her eyes, sucked in a deep breath, and pressed her lips against Alvin's. Electricity rocketed through her body. One kiss was all he asked for – just a simple, meaningless thing to prove a point. But oh, how this was so much more. Alvin kissed back just as passionately as his counterpart. All the while, Charlene watched them, blood boiling over.

"Brittany, Alvin, hello," she finally said, stepping out of the shadows. Brittany gasped and looked at Alvin. "Charlene, hey there," the russet-furred chipmunk said uneasily, looking at his ex-girlfriend. He dared to stare her in the eye. "So, anything _found out_ lately about this mission?" Charlene asked him in an accusing tone.

"Not a thing," Alvin said back fiercely and defiantly, knowing fully now that Charlene had been there to hear Brittany play the tape and explain everything to him. "Oh really? Any tape recorders found around? Maybe like the one Brittany has?" Charlene asked again. Brittany showed no signs of holding the tape recorder. "You heard everything!" Brittany shouted, "You little eavesdropper! How dare you!"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," Charlene snapped at her, taking a few steps forward. She whipped out her gun in a flash, and the bullet drove right into Brittany's neck.

Brittany woke up in the rubble sweating. "Oh my gosh…only a nightmare, only a nightmare. Charlene couldn't possibly be that nasty." "Britt, you okay?" It was Alvin kneeling beside her, one paw resting on her shoulder. "Brittany, you look shaken, is something wrong?" "Just a nightmare, Alvin…a really weird nightmare…," she answered, face pale. "Do you want to tell me what it was about?" Brittany shook her head.

"I can't…it just hits me. I'll tell you when the time is right."

* * *

**SUSPENSE! Okay tell me what you thought of this chapter, Brittany's dream, and what should happen next. REVIEW if you want another chapter.**


	8. Worlds Apart

**Well, a plane crash, how pleasant. Last time we checked in with our favorite rock stars, Brittany had a dream about Charlene being really evil, and then she woke up in the midst of the wreckage of her plane with Alvin standing over her. What happens next? You need to read and find out for yourselves!  
**

* * *

**~On the Line~  
~by ChipetteGirl10~  
~Worlds Apart~**

There it was. A perfect, pristine color. Like snow. It sat atop the rubble, yet nobody gave it mention as frantic cries began to ring out. "Where's Simon?" came Jeanette's panic-stricken voice as she sifted through the remains of their plane for her counterpart. "Jean, he must have wandered off or got thrown further away from here. We'll find him," Alvin reassured her. Jeanette nodded and sniffed. Brittany's eye caught it right then – fluttering in the wind, welcoming them over.

"Over there guys, look, it looks like some letter," she called, motioning the other five over. They all scurried over to the note, still a bright object in the dwindling daylight as it fell to dusk. "There's an official seal on it," Eleanor pointed out thoughtfully, looking at an emblem on the center of the envelope. Brittany tore at the seal and pulled out a neatly folded note. The note itself was typed in neat font.

_Dear Agents,_

_ I am the one who has made your plane crash. You are in Oklahoma. You may have noticed one of your dear little friends is missing as we speak. Simon Seville is his name, correct? Well, we'll give him back to you…eventually. But he will be in for experimentation and much more, so maybe you should get to work on finding him, hmm? We'll be watching your every movement. We'll know your every tactic. I hope this doesn't make you paranoid; you'll need a great capacity of mental power to get to your friend. Anyone who falls shall crash and burn, mark my words you ugly, incompetent rodents. Before I go, your little friend told me to address a Miss Jeanette Seville with this statement: "Remember our conversation and follow your heart." I must go now, good luck on your mission._

_Jerostt Drec Agency_

Everyone looked to Jeanette; shock was evident in the chipette's face. "Simon…experimentation…more…we've got to find him fast," she murmured. "Well, what are we waiting for? I believe they planted a tracking signal on our jackets, so let's track down Simon! Don't tell anyone, but I stole a tracker during the meeting. Shh," Alvin said, smirking cockily. Brittany rolled her eyes and took the tracker from her counterpart. "Come on guys, let's go find brainy boy," she said. She led the group into the woods just near the wreckage, following the tracker as it gave them directions to find Simon. "Oh, I hope he's okay, I was harsh on him. I wanna make it up to him," Jeanette said. "We'll find him, don't you worry. And if those people so much as hurt him one bit, I will be all 'munk on them, mark my words!" Alvin said, fists curling and shoulders drawing back in anger. "Alvin, we haven't found his kidnappers yet," Charlene said. "So? I'm planning ahead," the chipmunk retorted with a smirk. "Oh please," Charlene muttered. Brittany scowled as Charlene made attempts to seemingly flirt.

"Let's focus on finding Simon before something bad happens to him," the pink-clad chipette said, putting an arm around her sister. "I sure hope so," Jeanette murmured, looking at her feet as she walked along. "I couldn't bear it if anything happened." Brittany nodded, patting her sympathetically. "We'll find him, stop worrying Jean," Alvin called to his friend as he looked around for any sign of a struggle. Jeanette sighed. "I guess I should, huh? He's a strong chipmunk after all."

**~Meanwhile~**

His knees hit the floor, and the cold touch of cement stung him. Shivers shot up his spine, and his fur stood on end as he collapsed on the floor, chained, beaten, and scarred for life. Black spots danced across his vision and he tried to make out the steam whooshing into the room around him. He coughed; his throat burned and his eyes watered. "Help me…anyone…" He didn't know what to expect, but being kicked in the side certainly wasn't on the list at all. The pain rocketed through his side, and whimper emitting from his strained body. His blue eyes looked around wide, like a deer in headlights, around the room, trying to make out everything around him. If he could, he would have passed out ages ago. But they wanted him awake; that was all he knew. No food, no water, no sleep, endless torture. He wasn't strong enough. He collapsed to the ground and broke down. It was the first time he had cried in a long time. He couldn't even recall the last time. The vague memory was too far back now for him to grasp.

"Jeanette," he choked out, slamming his fist on the ground. His nose was running and he was barely coherent. "Ch-Charlene." He wheezed. His vision swam with images of the two girls clashing with each other, fighting. Then there were objects in their hands. Metallic objects. Sleek and shiny. _Guns._ The image broke him. He slammed the ground and tried to break free of the chains keeping him from escaping. "Jeanette! Charlene! DON'T DO IT!" His mind ran wild. "PLEASE DON'T KILL EACH OTHER!" In his mind, the image of Jeanette fell to the ground, gun dropping from her grip, blood spurting out of a single gunshot to the head. "JEANETTE!" The image was too much for him to bear. He writhed on the ground, crying, screaming, and kicking. This wasn't the Simon Seville the others knew. "Jeanette, come back, Netta, please!" The door to the room opened and light flooded the area. Simon, caught in the glow, looked up to see a masked man standing over him, holding a needle. _An anesthetic._ "No, don't come near me! Don't you dare!" Simon was screaming, his mind was going nuts, and all he could see was Jeanette getting shot over and over, with Charlene laughing maniacally every time she went down.

"It will all be over in time. You'll see them again soon enough," the man said darkly. Simon whimpered again as the man grabbed him and pushed the needle into his arm. His eyes fluttered. "Jeanette, Charlene," he coughed. And then his whole world fell dark. The man wearing the mask smirked and brought Simon into another room. He strapped him down to an operating table. "Get his Simone side out of him and into a clone body as quickly as possible, before those other rats come looking for him."

**~Back with the others~**

"RUN!" That one word sent them all in a tizzy, scrambling away from the spot. Rumbles began and the Earth shook mightily. The moment she went down, she knew it was inevitable; she had always been a klutz, tripping over her own feet. But now was the worst possible time. And then it went off. The explosion shot her far into the air. Her screams for help were futile. And then she was freefalling. Vision blurred, tears streaming down her face, screaming at the top of her lungs, and escaping death seemed nearly impossible. To the ground she fell, far away from the wildfire that was beginning. Tumbling, rolling, until she came to a halt in the dirt. Bleeding, she gasped for air and clutched her body in the fetal position. "Help," she whispered. Her salty tears seeped into the blood and stung her.

"You can get up yourself," a voice snapped behind her. Jeanette's blood ran cold. _No. No. No. Not her, anyone but her._ Blonde locks cascading down her shoulders in a manner that Brittany would call perfect, Charlene stood over Jeanette, arms crossed impatiently. "The boys never told you I'm impatient?" she asked accusingly. Jeanette meekly shook her head. "Th-They didn't speak o-of you at a-all, Charlene." Charlene angrily looked at her. "What? Were they too busy going gaga over you girls?" "Um, n-no. We had s-school and c-concerts and t-tours. Not much time for looking in the past, only really moving forward." "Well don't get it in my way. I was their best friend first, and I dated Alvin, and I think Simon and Theodore harbored crushes for me. Those chipmunks are my territory, got it?"

"They aren't yours for claim; they're their own beings and anyone can be best friends with them or date them if they'd like," Jeanette said back to Charlene, looking at the ground. Charlene scowled at her and began to walk off. "Whatever, guess I'll find Simon myself then, and get his friendship back, and maybe a little something more, huh?" she said. The part about Simon caught Jeanette's ear, just the way Charlene had hoped it would. Jeanette got up off the ground. "I-I'll help you look for Simon, uh, and make sure you don't get lost," she stammered. "Whatever," Charlene said. Jeanette didn't detect the odd happiness in her tone, or the way Charlene kept her hand near her pocket in her jacket as they walked along. But what she did take notice of was the coy smile planted on Charlene's lips, and the fact that she even slowed down to let Jeanette catch up to her.

**~With others of the others~**

Fear gripped her mind as she backed up into the tree with nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, and no protection as the net sailed at her, ready to trap her against her will and keep her there until someone came along to kidnap her. She cringed and tried to make herself as miniscule as possible as the night was nearly on top of her. She waited to feel the touch of the taut rope fibers, waited to feel the pull of the weight, waited to be dragged to the ground and sit there until she was taken. But it would never occur, she wouldn't have to feel that, wouldn't have to know what it was like to feel, even for a moment, helpless. Because a red-and-black blur would take her place, a red-and-black blur that would do anything to keep her alive and well. The net pulled Alvin to the ground, trapping him there for the time being, with a tracking chip on the net beeping every few seconds to alert base that their prey had been captured.

"What the…?" Brittany opened one bright, electric blue eye to see just that sight. "You just took the net for me. I don't have any knife or any weapons on me. Why didn't you let me take the net?" Alvin looked up, face twisted with something of a guilty half-smile. "I don't want you to go through that. I'll be fine here, but I need you to go ahead and find your sisters, find Charlene, find Theodore, find Simon, and get him back here," Alvin responded, looking down at the ground. Brittany smiled at him a bit. "Alvin, I'm not going to leave you that easily, I thought we learned this by now. Besides, I thought you had a pocket knife." "Oh yeah, huh, I do." Alvin's face fell. "It was in my pack at the time of the explosion."

"Al-_vin_," Brittany groaned. "I'm sorry!" Alvin shouted at her, "But at least this isn't you. The others need you to help them." "Alvin, what then? Then we find Simon, but then we'll have to start a whole new search for you, and Simon is weaker than you. These people know that, so who knows what they'll do to you?" Worry penetrated the calm look Brittany tried desperately to keep. "I'll be fine, just keep in mind that you're an important asset to the mission, I'm nothing but the headstrong leader who thinks he can do anything. In reality, I'm just as scared as anyone!" Alvin protested. And then an arrow shot directly between them, through a small gap that was barely there. "We're found," Brittany muttered. Alvin rested his paw on hers through a hole in the net. "I'll be there in your heart, I'll be fighting, and it'll be all for you," he whispered. "I love you," Brittany said quickly and quietly. Alvin looked at her. "Right back at ya." And in a rush, the net was lifted from the ground, Brittany felt a stabbing pain in her abdomen, and Alvin was gone.

Brittany clutched her stomach and gasped for air. Her eyes squinted in the retreating daylight, as the assailant fled, holding the net. And then there was Alvin, screaming her name, telling her to run. But she had no time to comprehend what that meant. Scooped up, hand placed over her mouth, Brittany was being taken too.

All of her emotions swirled, almost giving her a headache, and they rose in her body, rose in her mind, and pushed right over the top. Brittany sank her teeth into the person's flesh, even tearing off a piece of skin. The person gasped out loud and grabbed that finger, releasing Brittany to the ground. As soon as her paws hit the dirt and dead grass, she was off like a bullet. Never had she been so terrified, never had she felt so much longing or love, never had she felt like murdering someone and feeling absolutely no remorse. But she had no time to think about this: all she knew was running was vital for her life; that, and finding hers and Alvin's packs. Then she had to find everyone else that remained, find Simon, and find Alvin.

**~With the last of the others~**

She didn't know it was the arrow that would keep her going. She didn't know it was the arrow that would draw them together as a team. She didn't know that the bow and arrow she had found lying on the ground would be her lifeline. But Eleanor Cynthia Seville knew that this was something that was considered almost a miracle in her situation. The brown wood objects were stuffed inside of her pack, which sat on her back as she ran. She didn't know where she was going, but following Theodore seemed to be the best idea. The green-clad chipmunk ahead of her seemed determined to find the rest of the group. The only thing slowing him was something egging at him from the back of his mind. The possibility that he could be dead any second, that his Eleanor could be dead any second, was keeping him on the slower, more cautious side. Eleanor sensed this.

"Theodore," she breathed, coming to a halt. Theodore turned around, searching Eleanor's eyes as Eleanor searched his. "What? We need to hurry, they could be after us right now, they could be right on top of us," he said hurriedly, heartbeat erratic. "Theodore, calm down, we're going to find the others. J-Just relax, okay? It'll be fine. But something's bugging you," Eleanor said. "We could be dead any second, and I don't want to lose you. Simon's already gone, and who knows what happened to the others? If we lose each other, we're alone and vulnerable. I don't wanna be vulnerable, and neither should you," Theodore answered, looking away from Eleanor. "Theo, you've grown up," Eleanor commented softly, putting a paw on his shoulder. "Most people think I'm weak and they always have to baby me just because I'm a few minutes younger than my brothers," Theodore said.

"I never knew you felt that way. You were always a little behind, and everybody thought nothing of it. Theo, I-I'm sorry if I did anything at all to offend you like that," Eleanor said. Theodore shrugged. "It's fine El, just please…don't treat me like that. I-I wanna prove that I can be just as tough as Alvin or Simon…or even you, Brittany, and Jeanette for that matter," he said. "Theo…you think I'm strong? Th-Thank you, but I'm not strong at all. Really, I wanna fall to pieces and just give up," she said. "Doesn't everyone?" Theodore asked her, "Look, El, your mental capacity for this is strong…and don't lose it on us, we're going to need it." Eleanor blushed a bit and put her arms around Theodore's next. "You're incredibly sweet." She kissed him lightly on the lips before a gunshot sounded around them.

"Show yourselves or we'll shoot again," a familiar voice came.

* * *

**Another somewhat of a cliffhanger. Oh no, poor Simon, tortured like that. Poor Alvin, kidnapped and ripped away from Brittany. Jeanette and Charlene being in the same area together can't be good, and Theodore and Eleanor are just so sweet. If you want another chapter click that blue button down there! Things are heating up, see you in the next chapter!**


	9. Oh Goodness, He's Back, Help!

**Warning: If you want any clues to the twists ahead then I suggest you reread chapters 2 and 3. That's all I'm saying about the two twists about to shock you in this chapter. So, last time we left our characters, somebody shot at Theodore and Eleanor and commanded them to come out or else they would shoot again. This is where our story picks up, folks. Chapter 10 is coming soon!  
**

* * *

**~On the Line~  
~by ChipetteGirl10~  
~Oh Goodness, He's Back, Help!~**

Eleanor and Theodore looked at each other. Theodore tugged out a gun of his own while Eleanor pulled out her bow and arrow. "Who are you?" Eleanor fired back persistently. "Ellie?" a calmer voice than the first came. Jeanette walked up to them, dragging Charlene with her. Charlene held a gun in her hand, with a small wisp of smoke emanating from the tip of it. Eleanor tried her hardest to ignore the fact that Charlene actually shot at them and threatened to do it again, but her mind continued to remind her of that every time Charlene spoke. It took all of Eleanor's might not to walk up and strangle Charlene right there.

"What is it, guys?" Theodore asked, trying to avert the topic of conversation away from his near-death. "We're looking for everyone. So far we found you guys, Simon is still missing, and we haven't seen Alvin or Brittany anywhere," Jeanette explained quickly. Right as if on cue, Brittany came in running at top speed. She collapsed on the ground. "A-Alvin…taken…the guy got away…we need to find him and Simon now," she panted before anyone could say anything. "Alvie is gone?" Charlene asked with an unusually fake-sounding gasp. Jeanette looked at her in suspicion but said nothing, keeping a watchful eye over the blonde chipette. "Yeah, and I was almost taken too, but I bit the guy trying to take me and ran. Alvin warned me before I could get really hurt," Brittany responded. "Oh, okay," Charlene said, smile slightly faltering. _Wait, SMILE?_ Jeanette thought to herself, _Why was Charlene smiling at the thought of Alvin gone, and upset about Brittany escaping?_

"Help!" a voice came, cutting clear into the conversation. Everyone looked around. "Simon?" Jeanette called out, looking out for a familiar flash of blue or dark-colored fur. "Jeanette!" "Jeanette, mademoiselle!" "Oh no," Brittany said, slapping her forehead in exasperation. "Of all times for _THAT_ idiot to return." "Wait, no, listen!" Jeanette said. "Jeanette!" Simon's normal voice rang out. "Don't tell me there's actually a Simone or wherever Simon was, they made a clone of him," Eleanor said, putting her paws on her hips. "He was annoying enough." But there they both stood before them. Simon, bloody, bruised, and beaten down, was being dragged by Simone, who, yet again, had his sleeves torn off and was wearing a bandana around his forehead. Simone dropped Simon into Brittany's arms before sweeping Jeanette into a hug and caressing her forehead as he dipped her.

"Jeanette, my beautiful, we meet again!" he said. "Um…hi Simone…good to see you too," Jeanette said unenthusiastically. Simon watched with a sick feeling as Simone kissed Jeanette's forehead, stroked her hair, and wouldn't let go of the embrace. "Go get your girl, man, before I make you," Brittany told the blue-clad chipmunk. Simon rolled his eyes at her and turned to Jeanette with a sympathetic look. Jeanette sighed and looked down at the ground uneasily. Simon moved away from Brittany and over toward Jeanette as she walked away from Simone. "Jeanette…look…do you remember what I said to you on the plane?" "We haven't talked in forever, I know," Jeanette said dully, looking at the ground. "Well…do you maybe want to talk?" Simon asked her nervously. Before Jeanette could respond, Simon took her hand and led her up one of the trees, onto a branch.

"Jean…I'm really, _really _sorry for how I've been treating you. I guess I should have told you right from the start I that I like Ch-Charlene…but now I'm really confused. On everything about you, on everything about Charlene, just really everything in general," the blue-clad chipmunk said. "What's making you so confused?" Jeanette asked curiously. "When I was being tortured, before they put me into experimentation, I had a vision. I was going absolutely nuts and hallucinating, pounding the ground, screaming, just the whole nine yards. In that vision, I saw you and Charlene," Simon responded. "What's bad about that?" Jeanette murmured. "Jeanette, in that vision, you and Charlene…you were holding guns. You were shaking like a Chihuahua, and then Charlene did it. She pulled the trigger, gun aimed right at you. All I could see was the gun dropping to the ground from your grip, and then there was blood. It was everywhere. You were lying on the ground, bullet hole in your head. You were absolutely, no doubt about it, dead. I lost it. I was so lost," Simon answered.

"She c-couldn't d-d-do it in r-real l-life, r-r-right?" Jeanette stammered nervously. "I don't know. I don't know what to expect anymore. I need to talk to Alvin and see if he can help me," Simon told her. "Uh…Simon? I guess nobody told you that Alvin got taken before you came to us," Jeanette mumbled meekly. Simon paled, eyes widening. "They took Alvin." "Yep." Simon chose then to fall out of the tree in utter shock. Jeanette stood there, looking down at her counterpart. "Simon!" she squeaked. She scurried down the tree to see her counterpart lying on the ground, groaning in pain. "Simon, I now realize that maybe I should have waited until you were on the ground in the first place to tell you, instead of up high in the tree," Jeanette said. "Oh, ya think?" Simon responded sarcastically. Jeanette smiled sheepishly.

**~Meanwhile~**

"How could you!" Alvin yelled in surprise as his kidnapper stepped into the light. The same familiar smirks, smiles, and signature walk. How could he have been so blind? And the woman standing beside him this whole time, clipboard in hand, brunette hair tied neatly in a bun with glasses resting on the bridge of her nose. And then the six who had managed to finally catch him and keep him under surveillance. And that other woman who was instructed to find Dave that first day. It all made sense how they knew how to keep him down, how they knew just what his actions would be, his motive for everything, his witty remarks, his egotistical tactics. Never had he known showing these people was a bad idea in the first place.

"John, how could you?" he yelled at him, claws gripping the steel bars of the cage. "When I tell the others about this, you better hope that you live to see another day! I'm going to call the FBI! I'm going to make you so scared you'll have nightmares, and wet the bed, a-and you'll regret ever messing with us Chipmunks and Chipettes! YOU HEAR ME?" He looked over to see Ziv standing there, ready to give him a sedative. "Keep away from me with that _stupid, idiotic, fu—_" "That's quite _enough,_ Seville!" Jonathon snapped at him. "It's not enough! The others still trust you! They still think you're keeping them safe! _THEY DON'T KNOW THAT THEY PUT ALL OF THEIR TRUST INTO SOMEONE WHO IS GOING TO MURDER THEM!" _Alvin screeched defiantly, teeth barred and claws out. "We didn't prepare enough of a trap and enough sedatives to keep you under control, because we thought we were going to have Brittany or Simon here, or maybe even Jeanette!" Infinity snapped at him.

"And just why would you think you would have them, Brittany especially?" Alvin questioned. "We thought, much like you did in training, that you would argue with them and push them into the net. Boy Seville, you really played us. How could we not realize you and Brittany were playing it like that to cover up that you were in love?" Jonathon responded wittily. "You don't know what we have up our sleeves and enemies or not, we're part of a TEAM, we're family!" Alvin shouted, "I would take the net for any one of them!" "How about Charlene?" Lynette finally spoke up. "Yes, even her! Because I know she'll look out for the others! …Wait a minute…YOU SENT HER INTO A DEATHTRAP TOO!" Alvin realized. "Seville, you are _slow,_" Ansel said tantalizingly. "I'm going to warn them, mark my words!" Alvin shouted to him. "By the time you get out of here, they'll all be captured!" Quintessa snapped, "We know their strengths, weaknesses, who they work best with, who they can't stand, and they're being watched as we speak!" "You can't hurt them, what do you think Dave will say?" Alvin yelped. "Dave? _Him?_ Please, we made sure he can't find out about anything," Leilani spoke up. Alvin looked up at Hunter. "I put all of my trust in you to keep me safe and to help me, only for me to fall in a trap? Hunter…I thought we were FRIENDS!" Hunter didn't respond.

**~Back with the others~**

It was finally the night. In the dark, Simon and Simone lay on either side of Jeanette, Jeanette subconsciously holding onto Simon. Charlene leaned against a tree, trying desperately not to doze off. Theodore and Eleanor grasped onto each other in their sleep, and Brittany sat up in a tree, unbeknownst to the others, knees drawn up to her chest as she thought about Alvin. _"I love you." "Right back at ya."_ The memory haunted her. She hoped he was alright, wherever he was, unlike Simon's treatment. She pondered over why whoever kidnapped Simon would willingly send him back with Simone, instead of holding them both captive. _Why did they even make a Simone clone in the first place is what I want to know._ Something about it seemed off. They willingly returned Simon. They took Alvin. Charlene was sent to them when they could do things themselves. "They have to be planning something. I just know it," Brittany muttered. She looked down at the sleeping forms below, and her gaze fell on Charlene, who was sharpening a knife with a rock. _I will never understand her._

The clouds were finally coming in on them some number of hours later. Brittany woke up from her midnight nap to see Charlene had finally fallen asleep with everyone else. The knife lay in Charlene's hand, sharp and still gleaming in the fading moonlight. Brittany got down from the tree as the clouds rolled in. _I'm coming for you Alvin, don't you worry._ Brittany grabbed her pack and Alvin's, both of which she had found while running, and started out as rain began to drip down from the sky. She held out the tracker in front of her. It bleeped every few seconds, flashing with a red light to indicate Alvin's whereabouts. She wondered how he was faring with his kidnappers, if they were any more kind than the ones Simon had. _Knowing Alvin's skills, probably not._ Brittany sighed and pulled out the letter from the people who had kidnapped Simon to examine it while she walked.

"There's something here that's gotta be a clue to who's holding him hostage. Something…anything…," she muttered. She looked it over when a statement caught her eye. "They said we would need to find him, not that they would give him back to us." _Odd…_ She sighed. "Oh, Alvin…hang in there…"

**~Back with Alvin~**

Alvin fought against his restraints as Infinity's fist drew closer and closer to him. And in the blink of an eye, the wind was knocked out of him as it came crashing into his abdomen. "Stop! Stop now! Everyone will know about this!" he screamed. _Let this end! PLEASE! _"Brittany needs me!" "Her? Please, she'll probably be the first one to die out of your little group if Theodore and Jeanette don't go first," Infinity shot back, delivering another blow. Alvin cried out again. "Make it STOP!" Infinity smirked and stopped punching the chipmunk, allowing him to draw air into his lungs. Infinity then turned around to look at the monitors. She put one surveillance camera on the big screen in the center – Brittany was walking through the forest. "That's where our tracker went," Ansel snarled as he looked at the object in Brittany's paw. "She won't have any success. We'll capture her too. Maybe we'll kill one of them in front of the other," Leilani piped up.

"You shut up and forget that stupid idea right now," Alvin snapped. "Quiet you!" Ziv said, slapping Alvin. Alvin grunted as a burning sensation grew on his cheek. "I have an idea on what to do with Alvin and the others," Hunter finally spoke up for the first time since Alvin's capture. Alvin looked up, searching Hunter's eyes as Hunter looked over to the other trainers. "Let's send them another note saying that Alvin is at a certain location and we'll give him back to them as long as they surrender. When they get there, we kidnap them too, and we'll kill them all right then," Hunter explained his plan.

"I like the plan up until the killing them part. Let's wait and torture them in front of each other instead. We'll keep the others restrained so they can't do anything about it," Leilani suggested, everyone else agreeing. Alvin gulped. He looked back at Hunter. "We'll go write out the note. Hunter, stay here with that good-for-nothing rat and make sure he doesn't get away," Infinity instructed, walking out of the room with everyone else, leaving the trainer and chipmunk alone. "Hunter," Alvin spoke up, "I thought I could trust you."

**~The others on the next morning~**

"Where's Brittany?" was the first thing out of Eleanor's mouth. Everyone looked around and realized the pink-clad chipette was nowhere to be found. "Maybe she got taken in the middle of the night," Simon said thoughtfully. Jeanette looked at him. "I hope what you just said isn't true," she said. "Oh, that would be _terrible!_ Brittany, beaten, bloody, weak, can't carry on with the mission…," Charlene said, grinning as she went on with the list. "_Se détendre_, _mademoiselle_, relax miss!" Simone said slinging an arm around Jeanette before Simon could have the chance to reassure Jeanette about things. Jeanette removed his arm from her shoulder. "Something wrong, Jeanette?" Simone asked. "N-Nothing," Jeanette muttered quickly, standing next to Simon instead. Simone frowned. _My beauty is no longer interested? How could this be? Could it be because of him, or my extended absence?_ Simone frowned and walked over to Charlene, who was looking over at Jeanette and Simon.

"It is hard when the one you love, the one you have fallen for, does not love you back, hmm?" he said to her. Charlene's eyebrow arched in confusion. "You think I love Simon?" she asked. "Yes, and I could get him to love you," Simone responded, "all it will take is cooperation. "No I—" Charlene paused. _I do hate Jeanette very much. Getting Simon would make her miserable, and he did know me first._ "Actually, I really do love him. It's just that…Jeanette loves him too, I suspect, and they will probably end up together anyway," the blonde-headed chipette said. Simone nodded, looking over at the two as his mind formulated a plan. "All we need to do is get one of them to date one of us, and the other may date the other one of us," he explained to Charlene. "Hmm," Charlene said thoughtfully, though she wasn't actually thinking of ways to get Simon away from Jeanette. That was when Simone's face lit up.

"What?"

"How about we date each other…maybe to get them jealous?"

Charlene looked at him.

"I'll consider."

* * *

**And that concludes chapter 9. Wow, I bet you didn't see that coming! Do any of you recall Lynette and Jonathon mentioning Simon's "Simone" side back in chapter 2? Tell what you think is going to happen next in the reviews, and chapter 10 is being worked on as we speak!**


	10. Gotta Keep Your Eyes Open

**Well, in this chapter, there are some more pretty exciting things. The chapter title is based on a song title, there is a movie mentioned here that was referenced back in chapter 8 and 9. Then there is a news reporter mentioned in another one of my stories, points to whoever gets it. There's also yet another twist that will continue on into chapter 11! Read and review!  
**

* * *

**~On the Line~  
~by ChipetteGirl10~  
~Gotta Keep Your Eyes Open~**

Toby Seville was at home attempting to play video games when he got a phone call from his girlfriend of nearly a year, Julie Ortega. He had been deeply involved when the blaring ring jolted him back into the real world where he realized he was not actually at war. He picked up the cord phone and was about to greet his loved one before he got a nasty scream in the ear.

"TURN ON CHANNEL FIFTY-SEVEN." And then he could hear a click.

"Julie's off the walls today," he muttered, turning off his game and turning to a news channel. Michelle Bubblegibbles was on the screen behind a news desk and pictures of the Chipmunks and Chipettes flashed behind her. "What's going on?" Toby wondered aloud, turning up the volume on the TV. Michelle's tone was dire, as if someone had died.

"Good evening folks, I'm Michelle Bubblegibbles here for California Music Culture News about to tell you why this isn't exactly a good evening. It may seem like something out of the Hunger Games, but earlier tonight a broadcast interrupted all television channels all over the nation to show us footage of something disturbing that caught our attention. It seems that the Chipmunks and Chipettes have been recruited as secret agents and are finding themselves lost out in the Oklahoma woods fighting for their _lives._ We have various screenshots of them we are about to show you. If you are faint of heart, cannot take blood, or cannot take seeing people this innocent holding guns, bows, arrows, or other weapons, this is not for you. Here they are…" Toby's eyes widened as pictures of them flashed across the screen. Brittany held a gun and was running, sweat dripping down her face. Alvin was chained, beaten, and bloody. Simon and Jeanette were holding onto each other swinging across ropes. Theodore helped Eleanor over a rickety bridge up in the trees. There were two unfamiliar chipmunks that caught Toby's eye. He was about to question it when Michelle's face returned to the screen.

"Viewers at home may be wondering about the chipette in red and the chipmunk in the bandana that looked like Simon. That chipette, sources tell us, is Charlene the Chipette. We have gathered that she and Alvin knew each other in the forest and, unconfirmed, had dated. The other chipmunk is Simone, who is in an apparent _clone body_, a remake of the look Simon had out on the island last year when he had taken on the French persona due to a poisonous spider bite. Stay tuned for the developing story. More to come after these words from our sponsors," Michelle concluded as the TV went to commercial. Toby muted the sound and practically ran into the kitchen and dialed Dave's number. "Pick up…pick up…" But all he got was the answering machine. "Something's wrong. Dave always picks up for me to make sure I didn't do anything stupid," he muttered nervously, slamming the phone down and running outside. He slammed the door shut behind him and took off down the street toward Dave's house, since he had moved in not too far away. He got there in three minutes, panting as he fumbled the key into the lock on the front door.

Toby's blood ran cold and he stopped dead in his tracks. Dave's house was a wreck. Photos that were framed on the wall were now shattered in pieces on the floor. The TV screen was cracked and breaking in many places. The couches were torn, tables were flipped, the kitchen was a mess with knives and shattered dishes. There were small splatters of blood on the floor in Dave's bedroom. "Dave…Dave…he can't be dead…" Toby went over to the basement door and pried it open. He carefully walked down the steps and saw a dim light shining over a piece of paper. He cautiously went over to the paper and picked it up. He began to scan the paper, looking for any clues as to Dave's whereabouts.

_To Whomever This Pathetic Being's Kidnapping May Concern,_

_ David Seville is in our custody. He is being held as his six charges and two new "friends" I should say are out fighting for their lives against us. You don't know who we are, but we have been keeping immediate family and relationships under surveillance. This means you, dear reader, standing in David Seville's basement, are being watched as you read this very letter. I can reassure you that we have had to forcibly remove David from this home, thus the blood splatters. No more harm shall come to him if you do nothing. However, harm will be inflicted upon him and his children if action against us is taken. You may have also seen the little broadcast we had sent worldwide? That is only the beginning of what is to come. They will endure much worse than that, let me tell you. I must go now._

_Jerostt Drec Agency_

Toby was visibly shaking. "How could this happen?" he whispered to himself. _I'm under surveillance. _Toby turned around in a circle. "I know you're watching me. How could you do this, whoever you are? Give me my second cousin back before I kick your butts! No…I can't really kick your butts, but I can certainly try! Give me back my family! DON'T HARM THEM! I AM THE BRAINS OF THE FAMILY!" he screamed at the camera. The people at the agency could only shake their heads at how naïve Toby seemed to be. Toby knew instantaneously this was probably going to be their reaction, even though he couldn't see them. "I'm gonna find Dave!" Toby screeched at the camera. He stormed out of the basement clutching the note as he headed down the street. One thing was for sure: this agency was not going to get away with it.

**~Meanwhile~**

Running hard was one thing. Running for your life, afraid that this breath would be your last, afraid that you would never see your loved ones again, was another. Brittany was panting as she bolted through the forest as knives were thrown after her at dangerous rates. The places each silvery weapon fell were getting more and more on-target; more and more onto _her._ She was beginning to panic and the packs she was carrying were proving useless. The guns had tiny bullets, the size for chipmunks to use. She was practically defenseless as her attacker was beginning to gain on her rapidly. And burned into the back of her mind was Alvin: suffering greatly, because he had decided to protect her, of all people. _We're enemies. _But then she realized. _No. We're not. That day on the plane…_ The memory flooded back to her and impacted her so hard that she stopped running altogether. A bad move, she might say to herself later on.

A silver cage slammed down on her, the door open where she was standing in order to get her in. She looked up and could see one thing peeking out from the mask the person was wearing: their eyes. The person's eyes were hazel, and they vibrantly stuck out as opposed to the usual. Brittany knew them from somewhere and it hit her hard, yet she couldn't quite place exactly where. The cage tipped over, bringing her with it. The door slammed shut. Brittany looked up to see the attacker was, in fact, a girl.

"I know you from somewhere," Brittany called up to her kidnapper angrily. Her kidnapper said nothing, but Brittany could notice the grip on the cage handle tense up. "I hope you're taking me to Alvin, at least," Brittany said. The kidnapper nodded, and Brittany sighed relief. She looked up to meet the kidnapper's eyes. "I can't shake the feeling that I know you from somewhere," she said. Then she noticed a bright red strand of hair peeking out from the toque hat. _Red hair. Hazel eyes. Female. Red hair. Hazel eyes. Female. _Reality hit Brittany hard. _Infinity. Infinity. Infinity. Infinity is a double-agent. I must tell John. Infinity is a double agent. I must tell John. I have to warn the others. I have to warn the others._ For a few minutes Brittany went mute as the chant repeated over and over again in her head. She looked up. Her voice was lost in her head, fear taking over.

"Inf-f-f…" Brittany struggled with it. "Infin-n-n…Infini…" By now the redheaded kidnapper had stopped moving. "Infinity…" Brittany began to violently shake in the cage. "Infinity. Infinity. You're my kidnapper. You're a double agent. How could you…? How COULD YOU? I have to warn the others! GUYS, HELP! PLEASE!" But nobody else could hear the chipette's defiant screams. Infinity picked up the cage and began running, Brittany slamming into the side of the steel metal bars. Her eyes welled with tears. "LET ME OUT! LET ME GO! PLEASE, I NEED TO SAVE MY FAMILY! I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU!"

**~Alvin~**

Numb. The word carved into the tree. That's what he was. Numb. Pain. Excruciating pain. He had endured this for nearly a week, he estimated, and nobody had come to his rescue yet. He felt like he could drop dead now. _No, I can't. I have to fight. I have to fight for Jeanette, Eleanor, Charlene, my brothers…and Brittany._ He dropped to the floor in exhaustion, chains dragging down on top of him. He felt like resting, for only a moment. But he knew one moment would be hours. And hours into days, days into months, months into years…years into forever. He wished he could leave, get away. But he was being watched under a close eye. Hunter came in hourly to make sure he was still there. Right then the door creaked, signaling the aforementioned trainer's arrival. Alvin looked up, hurt blinking in his eyes.

"Alvin," Hunter said softly, "you have company." Alvin's eyes flew to the door, where Infinity carried in a cage with a screaming Brittany. She was scared to death. Her pack and his rested on either of her shoulders. Infinity opened the cage door and grabbed Brittany. She threw the packs into the back of the room and put chains around Brittany, just the way Alvin was wearing them. As soon as the chains were on, she was thrown to the floor. She was about to get up when Infinity kicked her, sending her flying across the cement. Hunter and Alvin both watched, cringing as they heard a yelp of pain. "Stop it, don't!" Alvin cried out. Infinity snarled at him: "Keep out of my way or I'll hurt her even worse than I plan to." Hunter sat by idly, watching Brittany get thrown around and her soul shatter.

"Nobody loves you. You're worthless. They're not gonna come for you. They're not even looking. They'll be dead, anyway," the hazel-eyed trainer hissed at her trainee. Tears streaked down Brittany's face, but she kept her sobs suppressed. Infinity smirked at the broken form on the floor and looked to Hunter. "Keep watching them. I'll be back tonight to make sure they learn more lessons," she said, walking out of the room cackling. Alvin stalked over, still in his chains, and held Brittany close. "Don't let her tell you that. Just hush, stop your crying. Brittany, it's okay. I'm here now. Please, seeing you like this tears me apart. What she said isn't true. I love you, and you are my _life,_ Brittany. They're going to come for us and I promise you, they are looking. They won't be dead and they'll find us," Alvin whispered into her ear. He kissed her forehead lightly.

"You really do love her, huh?" Hunter said, giving them a half-smile. "What's it to you, traitor?" Alvin snapped coldly. "If you guys would give me a chance…," Hunter mumbled. "Why should we?" Alvin asked. "Alvin, I don't want to betray you. I was against turning on you guys from the start. In fact, if they hadn't been watching us during training, I would have told you right then and there that these guys were going to turn their backs on you and try their hardest to kill you. But if I did, not only were they going to kill me, they were going to take you right then and there too," Hunter responded.

"Why don't I believe you?" Alvin asked him. "Alvin, when the time is right, I promise, I'm going to get you guys out of here or die trying. Okay? The others are _not _going to be captured and tortured," Hunter said. "Simon already was," Brittany mumbled. "They never informed me of that, I promise that, too. They told me they were going to kidnap the two of you, but not one word of Simon was mentioned. I will try and make sure the others will remain safe," the trainer said to them.

**~The others~**

No movement. Not a twitch. Not a blink. Nothing. Lying there, seemingly dead. She briefly wondered if she should leave her there, and she smiled at the thought. But then she saw him. Falling out of a tree like before. _Goodness. _He looked at the girl on the ground, and then back up at her. "Charlene…did you just hurt her?" he asked her. She shook her head. "Why would I ever do such a thing to a friend?" she asked, voice dripping with fake concern. Simon rolled his eyes and crouched down next to his counterpart. "Jean, wake up. Come on." Jeanette stirred, a small moan escaping her. "Come on, that's it," Simon gently encouraged. Jeanette's violet eyes blinked in the bright noontime light.

"Come on Jeanette. It's me, Simon. Charlene's here too," Simon said. He sat Jeanette upright as she rubbed her eyes sleepily. "What happened this morning…?" she asked. "You and Charlene went to look for food, and I guess you got tired and passed out, it looks like," Simon answered her, Charlene nodding in confirmation of the chipmunk's story. Jeanette nodded and looked at the both of them. "Where are Ellie, Theo, and Simone?" she asked, looking around with big doe eyes. "We set up a camp so we can plan out how to find Alvin and see if Brittany is still here or if she got caught too. They're there now," Simon answered, relieving all of her fears. "Charlene," Simon said, turning to the chipette, do you have any food at all?" Charlene shook her head. Simon shrugged. "Hmm. Let's let Jeanette rest back at camp," Simon said. Charlene nodded. Simon put Jeanette's arm around his shoulder so he could support her as the trio walked back. He put her in one of the four leaf tents they had made. Simone was currently in there when the chipmunks entered.

"Jeanette! My beauty!" Simone greeted her. Jeanette dizzily nodded as Simon sat her down on a sleeping bag, also made out of leaves. Simon rolled his eyes. "Simone, Jeanette passed out while she was scavenging with Charlene. Now I'm going with Charlene to gather food, I'm leaving Jeanette with you. Theodore and Eleanor are still here. And for the love of Pete, don't do anything stupid," he explained to the French chipmunk. Simone nodded obediently as Charlene and Simon left the tent. He turned to Jeanette. "Jeanette, _mon amour, _my love, what joy it brings me to see you," he said. "Simone, I'm not interested," Jeanette said quietly, laying down and staring up at the top of the tent. "But _mon belle fleur_, my beautiful flower, how could you not be interested in me? For I find you very fascinating ever since our last meeting." Jeanette sighed.

"Simone, I just don't feel the same way, okay? I have other things on my mind than you right now." "Like that Simon?" Jeanette froze. She looked up at Simone. "No…," she lied slowly, looking away. Simone took her hand. "Don't lie to me, my precious Jeanette. I thought we were dating, are we not?" "We're not dating, and we never were!" Jeanette insisted. Simone put his finger to her lips. She slapped at his paw. "Get your paw away from me and just leave me alone, okay?" she said irritably. "Jeanette, hush," Simone whispered, caressing her forehead. Jeanette looked at him. "Stop it!" she cried, pushing him away. He stumbled back. "Jeanette, I have loved you ever since I have first laid eyes on you. I thought you felt the same! What has happened, dearest Jeanette?" "You were just an alternate personality caused by a neurotoxin from a spider bite!" Jeanette shouted at him.

"Are you saying I am not real? Are you saying our love is not real?" Simone asked her, grasping her wrists behind her back. "Let me go! Hey!" Jeanette shouted. "Answer my question, my dear," Simone responded, furtively grabbing a coil of rope. "You aren't real! You're just a personality in a clone body! Our love never, EVER existed!" Jeanette screeched. Simone bound her wrists together behind her back. "What on _EARTH_ are you doing?" she yelled. "Jeanette, I thought we trusted each other. I'm afraid since I can no longer trust you, and you can no longer trust me, I reveal the truth to you. It will be all in good time." He tied a bandana around Jeanette's mouth. Jeanette struggled against the binds as he wrapped rope around her ankles and torso, leaving her immobile and unable to scream for help. She glared.

_Simon is going to get you for this, you deranged villain! How could he leave me with you?_

She watched with growing horror as Simone grabbed a sedative. _No, no…_ Simone shot the injection into her arm as she screamed behind the cloth. She jerked around in her seat, slower and slower, until her eyes finally closed and she drifted off into a dark, dreamless sleep. Simone smiled at his work and carried her out of the tent to a treehouse high up in the tree they were underneath. He, as far as he knew himself, was the only one who knew about it. He tied her to the wall with chains and smirked.

"All in good time sweetheart, all in good time."

* * *

**OMG! Is Simone like, crazy? Oh, well, only I know the answer to that one. What do you think Simone is doing? Review and I'll see you in the next chapter, hopefully it'll be up soon!**


	11. The OMG Factor

**One review the last time? Really? ...Whatever. Okay, so there's a lack of Jeanette in this chapter, sad to say, but we have some AxB fluff! Yayyy! The chapter title is "The OMG Factor" so you know it's gotta be good. Review for a new chapter and chapter 12 is being worked on now!  
**

* * *

**~On the Line~  
~by ChipetteGirl10~  
~The OMG Factor~**

"Where is she?" Simon demanded to Simone, walking out of the tent where Jeanette was supposed to be resting. Simone shrugged innocently. "I left her for only a few moments, and when I returned, she was gone." "I can see it in your eyes that you're lying!" Simon shouted, pushing Simone's back against the trunk of a tree. "Simon, Jeanette got lost, I tell you," Simone insisted. "Tell me where Jeanette is and maybe I won't have to hurt you!" Simon shouted at him. Simone smirked at him. "Oh, really?" Simone pulled out his own gun and pressed it against Simon's chest, right where his heart would be. "I threatened to hurt you, not to kill you," Simon said quickly, voice rapidly losing edge.

"Well I was assigned to kill you. You don't remember anything about that day in the lab, but I have every single memory of it," Simone said, finger itching to pull the trigger. "Y-You were a-a-assigned to k-kill us?" he asked nervously. Simone nodded. "You did do something with Jeanette…YOU KILLED HER!" Simon screeched. "Not yet," Simone said, smiling coyly, "but I was going to just before you attacked me here." Simone held up a syringe. He looked at Simon. "I could use this syringe on you," he said. Simon backed up, turned around, and ran. Simone took off after him. Eleanor peered out of the tent she and Theodore were hiding out in as soon as the two chipmunks were out of sight. "I knew we couldn't trust Simone. We've gotta find Jeanette and get her and Charlene out of here," she whispered to her counterpart inside.

"I know," Theodore said. He slung his pack over his shoulder and exited the tent with Eleanor. They were walking away when a small block of wood fell from the tree. "What the heck?" Eleanor muttered, picking it up. It looked neatly sawed and painted a dark green color to blend in. "You don't think…," Theodore said, trailing off as he looked up into the tree. "She's gotta be," Eleanor said, "Simone was here the whole time and couldn't have gotten far even if he did leave. If she's not up here I don't know what I'm gonna do, but we have to see." She started up the tree toward the top, Theodore on her tail as she climbed. They could hear groans and the clinking of chains. Eleanor got to the top first and kicked down the door on the treehouse to see Jeanette groaning. A bandana was around her mouth; she was tied up, and chained to the wall.

"Netta!" Eleanor cried, throwing herself at her sister. Theodore stood by the entrance to keep guard for anyone coming in. Eleanor undid the chains holding her sister against the wall. Jeanette fell to the floor, vision swimming with hallucinations. "Don't h-h-hurt me a-a-any m-more S-S-Simone…" "It's not Simone. It's Eleanor and Theodore, and we won't hurt you. We're here for you Jeanette. Don't worry. Just relax while I untie you, okay?" Eleanor reassured her sister quietly as she first undid the bandana.

**~Meanwhile~**

_ "Worthless. Pathetic. You're so stupid. You'll never escape. We've killed them all. We've killed Alvin, too! Now you have no one. Soon you'll be dead. You're an idiot and you don't deserve to be here." _Brittany woke up from her vivid dream screaming at the top of her lungs and hyperventilating. Alvin drowsily opened one eye, as did Hunter. "Brittany, did you have another nightmare?" Alvin asked. Brittany nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek. Alvin pulled her close to him and she leaned her head on his chest and cried. "Do you want to explain to us what happened in the dream?" Hunter asked her softly, to Alvin's agreement. Brittany sniffed. "Sure. In it, In-In-f-f-Infinity was calling me worthless a-and pathetic and stupid and an idiot, and she told me I didn't deserve to be here. She told me I'd never escape and she killed everyone, and then she said she k-killed y-y-you, Alvin! And she told me I was next!" Alvin stoked Brittany's soft auburn hair. "Britt, we're all here, we're okay. I'm not gonna let her kill me or you," he whispered in her ear. Brittany sniffed again and began to sob harder.

"But Alvin, what if she does? What if she does kill you? What if she does kill me? What if she does kill everyone else? W-What if I don't deserve to be here, or I-I'm stupid or a-a-an idiot, and worthless, and pathetic?" "Don't even think like that! I won't let her kill me, or you, or everyone else. You deserve to be here, and you're incredibly smart and you have street smarts. You always know what you're doing and you're strong and brave. That was just a dream, Brittany. Nothing is going to happen to us," Alvin reassured her, pressing his lips against hers for a few seconds before releasing. "Just keep your head up and don't let Infinity break you. She'll keep doing it as long as she knows it bugs you," he told her. Hunter smiled at his trainee. "Alvin…I've always heard you were so reckless and never care…but obviously they're wrong. How do you learn so many lessons?" Hunter asked. "Hunter, I've witnessed my father's death and my mother's grief. I watched my mother run away. I looked after my brothers before our tree got cut down. I've experienced a lot and I never really go to be a kid, so I do it now," Alvin said.

"That's reasonable," Hunter said with a shrug. Brittany sniffed again. They heard the door creak open right then. Brittany's breath hitched as Infinity herself entered the room. Brittany hid behind Alvin as Hunter began to bark at them. "I told you to shut up, and don't you dare defy me, or I'll kill the both of you right now!" he yelled. Brittany and Alvin kept their mouths shut, cowering in fear as they held onto each other. Tears continued to slide down Brittany's face.

"Good Hunter, I see you're keeping our prisoners under control," she snarled, walking over and picking up Brittany by the tail. She showed no emotion as Infinity threw her against the floor. Alvin nodded to her and bit his lip.

"You're so pathetic," Infinity said with a smirk, picking up the Chipette again. Alvin and Hunter both dared to look Brittany in the eye. Her eyes went wide and her face paled. "You don't deserve to be here, you're so stupid, you idiot." At this point Alvin's fists curled. Hunter nodded toward the chipmunk, who in turn leapt onto Infinity's face and began to claw. Infinity dropped Brittany at the sudden attack. "Get off of me!" she screeched at Alvin. "NO! Nobody tells Brittany those things, no matter who the heck you are or who you think you are! She is AMAZING and doesn't deserve to be told any of that!" Alvin yelled back. Hunter scooped up Brittany and motioned Alvin over. "Alvin, come on, we're outta here!" he yelled. Alvin launched himself toward Hunter using Infinity's face as the launch pad. While the red-haired girl inspected her cuts, Hunter picked up Alvin and began to run with the two chipmunks. "HUNTER!" Infinity screeched loudly, blood dripping down her face. Hunter cursed under his breath and let the two chipmunks down. "Just run straight. At the end of this hall is the trash chute and it leads to a dumpster outside, at the edge of the forest where you guys were found," he said, "I'll hold Infinity off." Alvin and Brittany reluctantly looked at each other, then back up at the trainer.

"Thank you Hunter…for everything," Alvin said. Hunter nodded to him and ran toward Infinity, fists curled. Alvin looked at Brittany as soon as they were gone. "Are you okay to run, Britt?" Brittany nodded and held up two packs. "These are what I grabbed when she dropped me," she said with a smile at her counterpart. Alvin grabbed his pack and threw it on his shoulders. The two chipmunks took off down the hallway just as loud alarms began to go off. "Oh good grief," Alvin said, looking back to see Ziv, Quintessa, and Leilani running after them. "What do we do?" Brittany asked her counterpart. "We keep running and hope someone trips and brings the others down, duh," Alvin responded cockily. At the mention of the word trip, Brittany stumbled and fell. "Brittany!" Alvin yelped. He knelt down beside her. "Get on my back," he instructed. Brittany climbed onto him and grabbed on as he took off running once more. She went into his backpack and found a coil of rope. She wrapped it around their torsos.

"Brittany, is there a grapple gun in there?" Alvin asked. Brittany sifted through the pack and pulled one out. "Yeah, why?" she asked. "There's an overheard pipe. Shoot the grapple gun at it and then push a button. It'll lift us up and we'll be okay for the time being, because there's a vent up there where we can hide," he said. Brittany nodded at the assignment and waited until they were nearly under it to shoot it. It soared into the air and wrapped around the steel pipe. "Click the button, now!" Alvin instructed his counterpart. Brittany did as she was told and they were lifted off of the ground. Alvin smiled up at her. "Did I ever tell you I loved you?" he asked, kissing her lightly. Brittany smiled back. "Yeah. I love you, too, Alvin."

**~Simon and Simone~**

"If you kill me now, every chance you have of getting Jeanette dies with me." Simon Seville stood fiercely holding a gun aimed at Simone, who was in the same stance with the same weapon. "If I kill you now, you'll be out of the way. I get rid of my accent, ditch my personality, obtain yours, and make it like you killed me since I look like you," Simone retorted, cocking the weapon. Simon shivered at the well-thought-out plan. "I-If y-y-you do that…someone will find out. You take my family and friends like they're fools who will buy anything you say to them," Simon said. He threw his weapon to the side. "Go ahead; shoot me if you're really up to it."And then Simone pulled the trigger.

_Crack._ Simon's blue eyes squeezed shut as he heard the shot fire off. "TELL JEANETTE I LOVE HER!" Five seconds passed. Simon opened one eye. "Shouldn't…shouldn't I be dead?" Simon looked to see an arrow lying a few feet away in a smoking bullet. "That is what I call a shot," a voice called. Eleanor walked over to them, bow in her hand and arrows in a sheath on her back. "Watching the Hunger Games and training has given me a skill," she said mysteriously, aiming her bow and a newly loaded arrow at Simone. Theodore stood behind the chipette with a cocked gun. "Simone, you are going to surrender or die," he said. "We have found Jeanette and what you've done to her, and she has quite a bone to pick with you," Eleanor snapped at the chipmunk.

"Oh, really? Then where is she, hmm?" Simone questioned, a sinister smile on his face. "She's with Charlene, so what?" Eleanor shot back at him. Simone's smile widened. "Oh, I should let you know then that Charlene is on my side, too."

Simon's face drained.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, but I needed to leave you with a cliffy because this is like a gap-filler chapter. The next chapter is where things start heating up again and we have another possible plot-twist. Again, I'm so sorry to leave it this short and I feel I'm rushing things a bit, but it will all work out hopefully. So, heh, what's your favorite part of the story so far? Review with your answer to this:  
Which was your favorite couple so far?  
Simone/Jeanette  
Simon/Jeanette  
Alvin/Charlene  
Alvin/Jeanette  
Alvin/Brittany  
Simon/Charlene  
Theodore/Eleanor**

**Now I'm just rambling. Review for a new chapter and chapter 12 is being worked on now!**


	12. Too Far to Give Up

**OH SNAP! I'm here with chapter 12! Now, since the weekend is ending, I may not post everyday, so expect sporadic updates on this story. Anywho, in this chapter, more is revealed, trust is completely obliterated, someone dies, and we see some more of the characters we haven't seen yet! So without further ado, chapter 12 of ON THE LINE!  
**

* * *

**~On the Line~  
~by ChipetteGirl10~  
~Too Far To Give Up~**

"Let her go Charlene!" The chipette turned to see a red-clad chipmunk and a pink-clad chipette standing behind her. Charlene's grip only tightened around Jeanette's throat. Alvin pulled out his gun. "Let. Her. _Go,_" Alvin snapped firmly. Charlene finally released her grip on Jeanette, and the chipette fell to the ground with a gasp. Alvin knelt down beside her and for a moment laid his paw on her forehead. "I thought Infinity got rid of you," Charlene snarled at them. "Well surprise, surprise," Brittany said mockingly, eyes never leaving her target. "Well now, I guess her job of exterminating you goes to me now, huh?" Charlene hissed, grinning coyly as she pulled out her gun and fired a shot at Brittany. Brittany ducked and the bullet flew over her head. "You think you can kill me, huh?" Brittany asked her. Charlene nodded persistently. "If you chip a nail you break down in tears. Killing you should be easy," she snapped. "That Brittany is gone," Brittany retorted. "Whatever," Charlene said. "How could you do this to us, Charlene? You were one of my best friends!" Alvin shouted.

"I was," Charlene snapped, "until you fell for HER!" Charlene fired another bullet at Brittany. It ripped another hole in her skirt. Alvin jumped in front of Brittany protectively. "Charlene, is it my fault my tree got cut down and we never saw each other again until now? Is it my fault that maybe our love couldn't have lasted?" Alvin asked her. "Hmm, I suppose not. But it's your fault now that Brittany is going to die today!" the golden-haired chipette yelled acrimoniously. "If you kill her I will NEVER love you again!" Alvin shouted back at her, holding onto Brittany. "Well then, I'll just have to kill the both of you." But before she could, she fell to the ground. Alvin and Brittany looked at her to see Jeanette had whacked Charlene on the back of the neck really hard with her gun.

"Jeanette? D-Did you just kill her?" Brittany asked. "No. I made sure I whacked her hard enough only to knock her out. It seems to have worked," Jeanette said nonchalantly with a shrug. "Well, we're glad you're okay," Alvin said, hugging her. Brittany hugged her as well. When they pulled away they could hear frantic shouts. "That sounds like Simone," Jeanette commented, earning a confused glance from Alvin. "You mean to tell me that that freak-a-zoid personality came back?" he shouted. "Um, well, you see, when Simon was captured, they made a clone body of Simone, and then drew the Simone personality from Simon's brain and put it in the body. They returned Simon and Simone to us, and he seemed to be on our side until he tied me up, gagged me, chained me down, gave me a sedative, and stuck me in a treehouse," Jeanette explained to him.

"Oh great. Now he has a mind of his own. I always disliked him, so why did he have to come back? He's stealing my thunder!" Alvin said in exasperation. "Actually…it looks like…it looks like _Simon _is stealing your thunder!" Brittany exclaimed, pointing behind Alvin at Simon jumping onto Simone's back and tackling him to the ground. "Dang…this looks entertaining and Simon is _never_ entertaining…unless he's falling, of course. Then it's downright hilarious," Alvin said. "Alvin…," Brittany muttered with a roll of the eyes.

"I'm going to have her and you know it!" "Over my dead body!" _"THAT CAN BE ARRANGED!"_ Simone shrieked at Simon. Everyone froze at those words, knowing very well that Simone could easily take Simon's life if he tried. "Don't hurt him," Jeanette pleaded. "Ah, my dear Jeanette," Simone said. "Don't call me your dear," Jeanette snapped. She stood next to Simon. "If you take his life, you'll take mine, too," she said. "You can't force me to kill you!" Simone said with a dark smirk. "Then I'll kill myself," Jeanette snapped at him. "You wouldn't," Simon said, turning to look at her. "I would. Nobody takes Simon Seville's life to get me. If they do they may as well be killing me. I couldn't live without you, Si," Jeanette said, turning toward him. "My fairest Jeanette, I cannot live without you," Simone interrupted. "Well, learn to, because I will NEVER love you, Simone. I don't know what I was thinking back on that island!" Jeanette said. Simon nodded proudly and wrapped an arm around Jeanette. "Yep, that's right. She doesn't love you, so you can just go back to that lab and cry about it on your own time," he said.

"There you are," a voice interrupted them. "Oh no," Alvin groaned, turning around with the rest of the group to see they were being surrounded. Cassidy, Quintessa, Lynette, Leilani, Jonathon, and Ansel stood before them, all holding a weapon aimed at six of the eight chipmunks. "Surrender now or be killed," Jonathon snapped at them. "You guys are traitors, too?" Eleanor asked with eyes wide. "I guess we forgot to mention that to you," Alvin said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Where's Hunter?" Brittany demanded. "Funny you should mention him," Leilani said humorlessly. Everyone turned to see Infinity and Ziv dragging Hunter's lifeless, bloody body. "HUNTER!" Alvin screamed. "You KILLED HIM!" "So what? You were next on the list to join him, anyhow," Infinity said, aiming her gun at the red-clad chipmunk.

"You're all done for now," Ziv snarled at the chipmunks menacingly. "How could you guys?" Jeanette asked, hugging onto Simon. "It was easy; you were all so naïve and too trusting. We thought we could easily get you out of our music industry for putting Jett Records into a little-kiddish category and it seems our plan has worked," Leilani snapped, earning herself a disapproving glare from Eleanor. "We sent Charlene to you because we knew the boys trusted her. And we took advantage of the Simone side in Simon by kidnapping him, making a clone body of Simon, extracting the Simone personality from Simon's brain, and placing it in the clone brain until we had a whole person of Simone, another ally leading to your capture. Although we had planned on Jeanette falling in love with Simone, so that increased difficulty," Quintessa explained, looking down at her trainee.

"Enough small talk, don't reveal the plan to them!" Cassidy snapped at the trainers making conversation. They nodded and aimed their weapons, ready to attack. Alvin held onto Brittany, Simon onto Jeanette, and Theodore onto Eleanor. Simone stood in front of the agents holding weapons out at the chipmunks. "Okay, chipmunks, you can surrender right now or we'll be forced to kill you or capture and torture you." Alvin looked up defiantly. "You take one of us down, we have a lot of people on our side who will easily overpower you and avenge us!" he snapped. "Don't give us the odds, boy," Jonathon snapped back, firing a bullet at him. It nearly hit him in the torso, had he not fell flat onto his stomach and brought down Brittany with him. The bullet struck the tree behind them. "Britt," he whispered. Brittany looked to him. "Yeah?" "On the count of three, we're going to run in the trees and hop from each one until we find civilization. From there we're going to find an airport and get the next plane to New York City," Alvin said. Brittany nodded in agreement. "Three!" Alvin cried, bolting up the tree. Brittany followed him. The others quickly caught on and dashed up, instantaneously hidden amongst the leaves.

"GET BACK HERE!" Quintessa screeched at them. They continued running as bullets came flying at them and knives were thrown into the foliage. "Keep running and don't look back," Brittany said urgently. Right then Jeanette slipped and fell, gripping onto the side of the branch, digging her claws in. "Help!" she squeaked. "Jeanette, just don't look back!" Alvin shouted. Simon stopped. "Alvin, she's gonna fall out of the tree!" he yelped. "Then save her and catch up, Romeo!" Alvin called back, urging the others on. Simon sighed as Jeanette's shrieks for help became louder. "SIMON!" she screamed. Simon darted over to her and grabbed her wrists. "Come on Netta, I got ya," Simon said. Jeanette grasped his wrists as he pulled her back onto the branch. "Thank you…," Jeanette whispered. "Come on, we need to catch up with the group. Don't scare me like that again, just please don't. I worry," Simon said. Jeanette nodded solemnly as the two chipmunks took off after the others. Simon occasionally looked back at his counterpart. She looked shaken to the core. Her hair, the chocolaty brown feather ponytail was clumped together with dirt, sweat, and blood. Her clothes were tattered and daubed in dirt, sweat, and blood as well. She was cut in various places and mud was evident. Briefly, Simon wondered if she would not have been so hurt if he had been there the whole time to protect her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'm sorry I wasn't there enough for you to protect you, and make sure you were out of harm's way. I'm going to try harder next time, and this time I'll take the blows and you'll be okay. If one of us were to die, it's not you, because I'm making it my mission to keep you alive." His eyes were glazed over now with a newfound urge to keep moving, even in his weakest moments. _I will not fail. If I fail, I fail Jeanette. If I fail Jeanette, I've failed the others. If I've failed the others, I've failed the fate of the world. And I cannot fail that._

**~Meanwhile~**

Her hood was on, her features hidden. All she could think about was her closest friends, her boyfriend, and all of the others in that messed up family she had come in contact with. He had instructed her to meet him at the newly abandoned house to think up a plan. The best part was they were under surveillance. And she had a whole list of believable lies in her hand. She knocked on the door and it only took five seconds for the hurried sound of boots against a hardwood floor to come into her earshot before the door flew open. And here he was: total disheveled, angered look that made him seem more grown-up than he really was, or acted at least, and looking like he hadn't slept in a few days. Toby Seville stood inside of the Seville residence belonging to David Seville and the six chipmunks that rocked the music charts, that were now fighting for their lives against their own mentors.

"Toby…" She spoke softly to him. He nodded toward her and pushed the door open to let her inside where Toby's girlfriend Julie Ortega already sat at a rectangular table, with a dim lamp above them serving as their only light source in the darkening night. Toby took a seat next to Julie while their blonde guest, none other than Dave's current girlfriend, Claire Wilson, took a seat opposite them, on the other side of the table. "We have a few questions for you, Miss Wilson," Toby stated in his most formal voice. Claire nodded and bit her lip as the first question came. "Where were you on the night of June seventh, two-thousand-twelve, the night we assume that your current boyfriend David Seville was taken?" "I was at work with the press," Claire said shakily, eying a few cameras due to the fact that this was the real portion of her questioning. "And what were you doing with the press?" Julie pressed further. "We were covering a story about Justin Bieber getting paralysis on his right eyebrow," Claire responded. "When did you realize something was wrong with David?" Toby asked her, adjusting the stack of papers in front of him. "He wasn't answering my calls. The newspapers outside of his house were beginning to stack up. His mailbox was getting full," Claire responded. "And so why didn't you do anything?" Julie asked, leaning over the table.

"I-I-I couldn't. I g-g-got a letter in the mail from the agency saying he was c-called in for an emergency and I could no longer have contact with him a few days after I noticed these things," Claire said. She tried to hide an arc of a smile as the lie began to unfold. She pulled out a neatly typed note and slid it across the table. It even came with the official Jett Records agency seal, the one she had copied from a pamphlet about the agency that she and Dave had received the day Cassidy had given them the tour.

"Miss Wilson, are you sure this is the right pamphlet?" Toby asked. Claire nodded, while Toby looked her in the eye. "Miss Wilson, this is a note stating that they have taken David prisoner to be tortured while his kids are out risking their lives in the woods of Oklahoma in a forced crash landing," Toby responded. He had done his research, contacted Michelle, and had even kept up-to-date with the footage the agency was putting out. And unbeknownst to him before that, Julie was an amazing computer hacker. _Whoever is in charge of these letters is _so_ getting fired. These idiots will believe anything we say. I expect a letter in the mail regarding this._ Toby smiled at the thought and pushed the letter back to Claire.

Claire nodded at the boy. "Alright, Mister Seville, I guess I should be going now? I will contact you later about finding David," she said, walking out the door. She walked home in the drizzling rain, thoughts never leaving Dave.

* * *

**OMG another cliffy. Now the gang of chipmunks is all back together, the enemy is discovered…AND THEY'RE GOING TO NYC! Find out what happens next in chapter 13…the unlucky number. Maybe that will give you hints. STAY TUNED!  
*dun dun dun***


	13. Masters of Disaster

**Okay, so, maybe I lied. There aren't too many "disasters" so to speak in this chapter, but enough goes on where it's very eventful. Someone else dies, we see some more of another one of our characters, there are more relationship issues, more blood, and something Katniss Everdeen did in the Hunger Games to Marvel! There's a lot, folks...so READ ON!  
**

* * *

**~On the Line~  
~by ChipetteGirl10~  
~Masters of Disaster~**

The wound was fresh, the thick vermillion liquid leaking out almost instantaneously as she let out an agonized cry. Falling, tumbling, rolling until she came to a halt behind him, out of his line of vision, and she feared she was left for dead because of her own "Don't look back" statement a half hour ago. She had come so far; she could practically hear the cars nearby. But all she had wanted seemed to be lost. Tears leaked from her normally shining eyes. She was never the accident-prone one, never the one most likely to end up tripping up or getting hurt like this, but here she was, on her back, staring up into the darkening sky as a light rain began to fall, blood dripping from her and opening a wildfire of unnerving pain. She knew they were all ahead of her by now, and that thought was slipping her mind as she lost more of the crimson. Her blurred vision was already starting to swim from the loss, and for a minute she was peaceful. But only a minute before she let out an agonized scream, hoping, _praying_ that somebody nearby could hear her. Somebody who actually cared, not one of those who deceived her into trusting them like the naïve child she thought she was. Somebody like _him._

And then she saw it. A flash of a bright color. She was fading in and out of consciousness. There it was again. His concerned voice demented and twisted in her mind, but she knew he was there. Reaching out with one paw, she could feel it. Faintly, but it was there. The gentle, warm grip of his wrapping around hers, trying to pull her off from the ground. And suddenly she felt like she was being lifted, carried somewhere. _Bridal style,_ that was it. He was carrying her. His strong arms held her close as he walked as fast as he could without dropping to all fours and losing his grip on her. She and he both knew that if they didn't get to the others quick enough they were caught, and then they would surely be dead. And then he heard it.

The unmistakable click of a gun made the red-clad carrying her freeze in his footsteps and turn around on one foot. He saw someone he thought he had left behind a long time ago, someone who was unconscious and had no chance of finding him. He put Brittany down next to a tree and stood protectively in front of her, whipping out his own gun and pointing it at his follower. The blonde follower smirked maliciously and dropped her gun to her side and walked up to the chipmunk, forcing his down. It was a silent threat, but not enough to make him flinch back like some might. He watched her hand as it slowly moved underneath his chin, tilting his head up to meet her gaze, almost daring him to speak. He looked at her strangely for a minute before moving her hand away.

"What is it, Charlene? I thought it was your job to kill us," he said quietly, looking down. Charlene forced him to look at her again. She caressed his cheek with her hand. Alvin looked at her questioningly, trying to swat her hand away from him. "I have a deal to make with you, Alvin…," Charlene whispered in his ear. Alvin looked her dead in the eye and raised his gun again for protection. "Just so you don't get any stupid ideas here and we all know that if I had to, I will pull this trigger," he stated. Charlene pushed his gun back down. "My deal is," she said, taking the gun from his grip and tossing it aside, "you can go out with me, and hand Brittany over to the agency, or the both of you can get killed right here, right now." But before Alvin could respond, an arrow flew out of nowhere and hit Charlene right in the neck, killing her almost instantaneously. Alvin looked and saw Eleanor standing there, bow hanging by her side and a sheath of arrows on her back.

"Nobody messes with my family," she snapped at the now-dead blonde, ripping the bloody arrow from her neck and sticking it back into the sheath like it was nothing. "I don't know what could have corrupted her," Alvin whispered. He turned to Eleanor. "Ellie, take Brittany back with the others, wherever they are, and I'll catch up in a little bit," he said. Eleanor nodded obediently and carried her unconscious sister while Alvin sat down next to Charlene's body. "Charlene," he whispered to the body, "how could you do such a thing to us? I wish I knew what corrupted you, and I wish Eleanor had waited with that arrow, but I guess it just had to be done, huh?" He shook his head with a small, sad smile. "Charlene...whatever happened to our childhood, when we were together? What could have made you into a coldhearted person from the sweet girl I dated? I guess I'll never know now…I miss you already, and you never forget your first love." He kissed her lips gently, one last time, before getting up and retrieving his gun, running off into the wilderness to find the others. He occasionally glanced back at the body. _You need to move on. Forget about her, move forward, forget about her, move forward._

Up ahead he could barely see the glare of city lights behind the streaks of rain falling, behind the haze of the heat and gray clouds. He could just make out five tiny figures standing on the edge of the forest; his siblings and the Chipettes. He broke out into a small burst of speed and joined them in two minutes. "We made it," Jeanette was sighing, leaning against Simon. The blue-clad chipmunk nodded and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer. "Now we need to find an airport," Theodore commented. "Alvin, why did Eleanor have to go back for you and Brittany?" Simon asked his brother, sensing his presence. Alvin looked at Eleanor, and the unconscious chipette slumped against a tree. "Simon," he said quietly, "Charlene came after us. She said I would either go out with her and give Brittany to the agency, or we would both have been killed. If it weren't for Eleanor shooting her arrow right through Charlene's neck, Brittany and I would both be dead now. But we managed to escape unscathed." "What about Charlene? Sh-She got an a-arrow th-through th-th-the n-neck, you said?" Simon stammered. "Simon…Charlene is gone," Alvin whispered, looking down. "She's never coming back," Theodore told Simon. He shrugged nonchalantly.

"I never liked her anyway, too clingy," he said.

"Well now she's out of our lives," Alvin said, looking down at the ground. Simon sighed. "She was like a drug to me," he whispered. "Because you were addicted to her?" Jeanette asked softly. "No…it was because she was ruining my life and my relationships with all of you," Simon said. Jeanette sighed. "Oh, Simon," she whispered, hugging him. Simon hugged her back. "I hate to interrupt, really, I do, but we need to get moving again," Theodore said. Everyone agreed with the chipmunk. Eleanor bent down to pick up Brittany again when Alvin stopped her. "I've got her from here, El," he said. Eleanor nodded and watched Alvin cradle Brittany against him as they walked through the sidewalks of the city.

"It looks like we're in Stillwater," Jeanette said as she looked around. "Stillwater Regional Airport should be here somewhere, then," Simon added. "Well, even if we do make it to the airport, we're not gonna get out of the state any time soon. Look," Alvin interjected, pointing up at dark gray stratus and cumulonimbus clouds filling the sky, coming from the west. "Wonderful," Eleanor commented under her breath. The six chipmunks continued walking as the rain gradually grew heavier and steadier. Rumbles of thunder were coming frequently soon enough, accompanied by bolts of lightning. "We should probably seek shelter somewhere," Theodore said. Alvin looked down the street. "There's a café down there we should be able to go to," he pointed out. He paced his walk a little faster, careful not to drop his counterpart. The others followed him down there as walking grew increasingly difficult as vision conditions got worse until they could barely see in front of them. But they were almost there; Alvin could see it up ahead. A quaint-looking joint with a caramel-colored exterior with chocolate-brown trim.

"Come on guys, don't give up, it's just a little more ways up, okay?" Alvin encouraged the others behind him. The others nodded as wind began to blow them back in combination with the nearly driving rain. "Keep moving," he said as they inched closer and closer to the inviting front door of the shop. Soon enough they were thrusting the door open. Hiding behind a bench and an umbrella holder, the six chipmunks sat down. Alvin looked down at his unconscious counterpart and sighed.

"I wish she would wake up," he murmured, moving her hair from her eyes. Almost as if on cue, Brittany's paw twitched. Alvin's eyes lit up. "Brittany," he coaxed her with a whisper. But nothing else happened in the next five minutes. "Darn, I thought she would wake up," Alvin said, slumping down against the wall. "Now's not the time, Alvin. She'll wake up eventually, but you need to let her do it on her own," Simon said to his older brother. Alvin scowled and leaned his head back, staring up at the ceiling. "I have no idea how on Earth we're going to get into a private plane all by ourselves with no tickets," he said. "Wow, and this is usually your area of expertise," Simon commented with a smirk. "I'll think of something, just give me some time, alright?" Alvin shot back, crossing his arms and looking away with a Brittany-like pout. Jeanette stifled a giggle.

"Alvin," Simon groaned, slapping his forehead. Alvin ignored the moan and looked over at his counterpart to see if she had moved at all. Her paw rested on her head now, a small groan emitting from her. "Britt?" Alvin asked gently, sitting the chipette upright as her blue eyes slowly blinked into focus. "W-Where are we? Th-The last thing I remember was being in a forest. I was bleeding because a bullet just grazed my side. Then I fell to the ground and it was lightly raining. I was being carried…," Brittany murmured. "We're in a small café while we wait for a rainstorm to pass. We're in Stillwater, Oklahoma, and we're going to the Stillwater Regional Airport when the weather breaks," Eleanor explained the current predicament to her older sister with a small grin as reassurance that everything was fine. "We were being pursued by someone. It was either Simone or Charlene," Brittany said, eyes wide and alert as they darted around the room.

"B-Britt? We were being followed by Charlene. She said I would have to go out with her and hand you over to the agency or we would've both been killed. B-But before th-that, E-Eleanor shot an arrow r-right through her neck. Charlene…Charlene is dead, Brittany," Alvin answered, trailing off to a whisper. "You killed her?" Brittany asked Eleanor, afraid to even speak at a normal tone. Eleanor nodded. "Nobody ever messes with my friends and family. It was either her or you, and she didn't seem too nice to any of us," the green-clad chipette replied. Brittany nodded as she tried to comprehend the situation. _One of my biggest enemies is dead, killed by an arrow shot by my own little sister, Eleanor. We're going to an airport, to New York City. _Brittany sighed and leaned against Alvin as she shivered in her wet clothes. "Alvin, what if we never complete this mission and we never make it back home?" she asked. "Don't say that, I promise you that we will, okay?" he whispered to her, kissing her lightly on the cheek. Brittany gave him a half-smile and fell asleep from exhaustion as they waited for the storm to let up.

**~3 Hours Later~**

The sun shone brightly down on rain-soaked streets and pathways as the Chipmunks and Chipettes stepped back outside. Following a map north toward the airport, the group of six was alert for any signs of their pursuers. They each stood next to their counterpart, close to the bushes on the sides of the sidewalks and wielding their weapons. It was only a half hour walk by Simon's estimate, and they were desperate to get there as fast as they could. The bespectacled chipmunk led the group with Jeanette at his side. Alvin hung by the back to make sure Brittany didn't pass out, and Theodore and Eleanor were protected in the middle of the group.

"We should be there in twenty minutes, now," Simon called over his shoulder. The others nodded with murmurs of approval as they walked. Nobody seemed to take notice of the six, as they were all too caught up in getting where they needed to be when the rains hit. "I hope they'll let us get a plane by ourselves," Eleanor said, breaking the ice after a few minutes.

"We should be able to sweet-talk our way to it with the self-called Heartthrob over there," Simon said, jabbing his thumb in Alvin's direction. Alvin blushed a bit and stared down at the ground before lifting his head back up. "How much longer is it, Si?" "Fifteen minutes, Al." Alvin sighed. "Are we there yet?" he asked irritably. "Here we go," Theodore groaned. Simon glared at Alvin. "Do you really want to do that now, when lives are at stake?" he asked. Alvin didn't respond but instead looked down at his feet. Simon grinned smugly and turned his attention back at the sidewalk ahead. A busy road lay ahead for them to cross. "Just great," Brittany groaned. "Relax, we'll get across it…somehow," Simon not-so-surely tried to reassure them. Alvin rolled his eyes and looked at some cones lying on the sidewalk, three to be exact. "Oh no," Simon muttered, face-palming and looking at Alvin, "Do _not_ tell me you are even _considering_ the idea."

"I saw it in a movie once!" Alvin said back to him gleefully, grabbing Brittany's wrist and pulling her over to one of the cones. "Alvin, this is so dangerous, and hearing you say "I saw it in a movie," an animated movie no less, basically sums it up. This is _never_ going to work!" Simon droned on with all of the dangerous aspects of crossing the street under cones. Alvin sat there, blinking every few seconds with a bored expression wearing across his features. "Simon," he interrupted, "It's going to work." "My gosh Alvin, fine, if you want to get yourself killed, then get yourself killed!" Simon shouted. "Uh, Si, you do know that we're secret agents and we've almost been killed at least three times now?" Jeanette interjected. Simon stopped his rant altogether at those words. Alvin stifled a laugh while Brittany grinned and looked at the ground. Theodore and Eleanor snickered. Jeanette smiled at him and looked away.

"Okay, do whatever you want Alvin," the chipmunk said. Alvin nodded toward him. "Good. Come along Brittany, we're about to go make a mess of traffic," he said. Brittany reluctantly agreed and stalked over to her counterpart nervously. "This cannot possibly end well," Jeanette observed, "but then again, it can't really end that badly, either." Alvin and Brittany stood on the edge of the sidewalk, Alvin peering out from underneath the cone. "Let's go, now," he said. He and Brittany lifted the cone up and began running. They dropped as a car came speeding toward them. The car slammed on its brakes, stopping an inch or so away from the cone the two chipmunks were hiding underneath. Alvin held his breath and put an arm around Brittany, preparing for impact. In realizing none came, the chipmunk tilted the cone to peer outside and dropped it to the ground again. "Let's go," he told the icy-eyed chipette next to him. They picked up their sides and began to run across the street again.

"I can't believe it. He's actually doing it," Simon commented with crossed arms. Jeanette giggled at his tense demeanor. "Lighten up, Simon," she whispered softly, "because we're up next." Simon's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he looked at Jeanette. "Did you just say that we're going next? Jeanette, are you crazy?" "I like you, don't I?" Simon shut his mouth at the comment. Jeanette giggled and Theodore grinned. "You just got burned." "Shut up." Jeanette rubbed his hunched shoulders. "You know I didn't mean it," she said softly. Simon stuck his nose in the air. Jeanette sighed with a small smile.

**~Meanwhile~**

The dark, stingy room had a distinct, pungent odor. Like rotting, or used syringes. It made him nauseous just inhaling it, but he had no choice. Tied up in a corner, all alone in ripped and bloody clothes, was none other than David Seville himself. His brown eyes looked around the room and finally landed on table with a bunch of chemicals, needles, test tubes, and beakers resting on it. He tried his best to get into a sitting position to see the better in the dim lighting of the room and could make out the words _Dave S._ on one of the bottles. _I don't like where this is going,_ he thought dismally. He sighed and tried to call out again, his raspy voice cracking on every syllable. "HELP ME, PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

But no help came to him. Here he was: alone, bleeding, dirty, disheveled, in a cellar in Southern California where his six charges and his kidnappers were who-knows-where. He pounded his head against the wall. "Please. Get. Me. Out. Of. Here. I. Am. Going. To. Go. Crazy."

**~1 Hour Later with the Chipmunks~**

"I told you there would be no complications with my charm even though we got thrown out of there the first three times," Alvin said, hopping onto the controls of the small plane. "Yeah, uh-huh, this is coming after you finally knocked out the pilot," Simon retorted, looking down at the unconscious redhead on the ground of the runway. "She had it coming," Alvin responded hastily, switching the plane on. Simon groaned. "Alvin, you can't just be nonchalant about knocking someone out and tossing them onto an airport runway." "But I am." "And yet, it doesn't surprise me." "Leave him alone Si, I need to talk to you anyway," Jeanette interrupted the two boys. Simon looked from her to Alvin. "Alright," he finally said, following his counterpart to the back. He and Jeanette sat down in the very last seat together. "What is it, Jean?" he asked her uneasily. Jeanette sighed.

"Simon," she said to him slowly, "what did you really feel when you heard the news that Charlene was dead? I want an honest answer, none of that 'I'm fine' or 'I was shaken but okay' crud that you give me." Simon sighed. "Alright Jean, you want the truth? It may hurt a bit, but I guess if you want it, here it goes: I was mad. I was upset. My life was shattered, I thought, for good. It was like this whole chunk of me had died, which, it literally had, because I knew Charlene throughout most of my childhood and part of my teenhood," Simon responded. "I-I-I'm really sorry about your loss, Simon…I hadn't ever known you still liked her until the other day, and I really wish I hadn't made you feel bad."

Jeanette sighed after saying this, and she got up and began to walk away. "Jean, wait," Simon called to her, grabbing her wrist and tugging her back over to him. She nearly crashed into him, but ended up falling into his arms. Her violet eyes looked into his bright cerulean ones and for a minute they just stood like that, not saying anything. And then Jeanette nervously stood on her own, brushing off her skirt. "Y-Yeah?" she asked him. Simon stuttered for a minute, and then he was finally coherent. "Jean…you had every right to be mad. I was in love with you for so, so long…and then all of a sudden I was pretty much mean and ignorant of you, and wouldn't tell you why, even though I knew you deserved to know about this. I should be sorry, and I really wish I hadn't made _you_ feel bad," he told her. He brushed her brunette bangs from her face. "Jeanette…can you ever forgive me?" "Are you stupid?" Jeanette asked him, taking him by surprise. His expression fell into a look of disappointment. "I suppose I am…" "You are, for asking such a question. Of course I forgive you," Jeanette responded, kissing his cheek before walking away. Simon rubbed the spot where she kissed him.

"She really does care about you; I'm glad you came around to see it," Brittany commented, sitting on a luggage rack above the seat. She hopped down, landing next to Simon. "I know," Simon said, leaning back into the cushiness of the chair. "If you hurt her, I will come after you, break every bone in your body, snap those glasses, and leave you with mental scarring," Brittany threatened him. Simon raised his eyebrow. "I'm hoping those are empty threats," he said. "They are," Brittany said, getting up to depart. Simon breathed a sigh of relief as she walked away. "Or are they?" she called over her shoulder with a smirk. Simon tensed up as Brittany laughed at him. He sighed and slouched down, recalling all of the events since having become a secret agent. The main thing that wouldn't leave his mind was Jeanette. He recounted her every movement, every word she spoke, and everything she did while he was with Charlene. Then something hit him.

"All of that time…she was with Alvin. When they were rescuing Brittany, she was with Alvin. When Charlene came, she was with Alvin. When Jeanette was in trouble, Alvin protected her. When Alvin was in trouble, Jeanette protected him. When they were looking for Eleanor, Alvin picked Jeanette to accompany him. And I don't even know what happened down there, in that cave with them…" Simon became tense at his own words. "All signs point to the fact that there must be something going on with them. And Alvin is going to hurt Brittany in the process, how dare he!" At that moment he could feel the plane lifting from the ground. "Please strap in your seatbelts as we take off," Alvin's voice came over the speaker.

Simon's fists balled at the sound of his older brother's voice. _I cannot believe that he is playing Brittany, and me, and Jeanette. He's a player…_ Simon stormed down to the pilot area and jumped up next to Alvin, taking Theodore, Eleanor, Brittany and Jeanette by surprise. He went inside to see Alvin leaning back; the plane itself was on autopilot. "Alvin, you better stop playing with Brittany's feelings," Simon snapped at him. Alvin arched an eyebrow. "Um, I'm not?" he responded. "Yeah, sure you're not. Alvin, I've picked up all of the signs," Simon said. "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. Is it wrong to consider committing you to a mental hospital for an evaluation? After all, you fell for Charlene and hurt Jeanette in the process," Alvin retorted. Simon scowled. "Watch your back, you player," he hissed, leaving a clueless Alvin in the pilot's seat. Simon made his way back to his seat and buckled up, all the while glancing back at Jeanette and Brittany every few minutes. He so desperately wanted to tell Brittany about her love, yet he could not bring himself to do it; not yet, anyway. It would just end up endangering them further. The blue-clad chipmunk sank down in his seat.

"Ladies and gentlemunks…and Simon…you may take off your seatbelts and roam the plane," Alvin said into the speaker. Simon rolled his eyes at the announcement and undid his buckle, but sat down in his seat. He peered around his seat and saw Jeanette talking with Brittany about something. _Alvin,_ he assumed. He scampered over to them. "Hey guys," he said calmly, "what are you talking about?" "We're planning out what we need to do once we get to New York City. This small map and letter got stuck in Brittany's jacket when she went tumbling earlier. Remember, when Alvin had Eleanor bring her back? Well, it says here that they're planning on destroying the city, and we need to get there before they do and put down their attacks," Jeanette replied, moving so he could see everything. Simon nodded. "That's good, good…so what's the plan so far?" he asked. "Well, Simon, you and Jeanette were going to go stake out the airport. Meanwhile, Alvin and I would be heading down to the Rockefeller Center. Theodore and Eleanor were going to go watch the giant Toys R Us," Brittany explained to the chipmunk.

"Alright…," Simon said slowly, grabbing Brittany and Jeanette's attention. "Is something wrong, Simon?" Jeanette asked him gently. Simon shook his head. "No, no, everything's fine," he said, resisting the urge to storm away from her. Jeanette looked up at him. "Okay Si, whatever you say," she said. She looked at Brittany. "I'll be right back," she said. Simon watched her walk into the pilot's area, right where Alvin was. Simon slid into the seat next to Brittany. "Watch out for Alvin," he warned her. Brittany looked at him. "What?" she asked with uncertainty. "Alvin is going to break your heart, I'm warning you. I suspect something is going on with him and Jeanette," Simon responded. Brittany rolled her eyes. "Really, now? Hmm, explain why you would think this," she said.

Meanwhile, Jeanette walked up to Alvin with a worried expression. "Alvin?" she called up to him. Alvin looked deep in thought, concentration written across his features. He looked down at Jeanette. "Yeah?" he asked her. "Is something wrong with Simon? He's acting kind of suspicious around Brittany and I and it pains me to see him like that, plus the fact that he doesn't seem to trust me," the brunette chipette said, looking up at Alvin. "He told me I was a player, and to stop playing with Brittany's feelings. He also said I should watch my back. You don't think he thinks that we're dating, could he?" Alvin replied in a questioning tone of voice. Jeanette nodded in agreement. "He could very easily think that. I bet you that's it," she said. "We need to prove him wrong then, because he is off of his nut!" Alvin exclaimed.

"We just need to show him that you truly do love Brittany, and that I truly love him. What is a relationship without trust?" Jeanette added. "It's called cheating, which we are not," Alvin told her. Then there was a beeping noise, like an alarm, and a red light started flashing. Jeanette jumped up onto the control table. "Thunderstorm!" she squeaked. The plane jerked, sending Alvin and Jeanette crashing to the floor on top of each other. Rumbles of thunder and flashes of lightning were happening nearly every second. "Take the plane off of autopilot!" Jeanette yelled over the noise. Alvin jumped up onto the control table and reached for the knob to switch it back to manual when another sharp jerk sent him crashing to the floor. Jeanette groaned and pulled herself onto the control table and grasped the switch. She flipped it back to manual and grabbed the wheel. "Alvin, get off of your butt and help me out here!" she snapped. "Well sorry that the thunderstorm happens to knock me down, your highness," Alvin said sarcastically, jumping onto the wheel and jerking the plane again. He and Jeanette began to navigate the plane through the dark clouds as rain splattered wildly against them and thunder and lightning rocked the transport.

"Jeanette I don't think this plane is going to last much longer," Alvin said. "Just keep piloting with me, and we'll get to New York City soon enough. Now shush up!" Jeanette snapped at Alvin. Alvin held up his hands for defense. "Alright gosh," he said.

**~Three Hours Later~**

"We're alive."

Jeanette finally collapsed into her chair as the plane screeched to a halt on the runway in the airport in New York City. Alvin rubbed sweat from his forehead. "Good job. Let's go check up on the others," he said, leading Jeanette down to where the other four chipmunks sat. "Are you guys okay?" he asked them. "Better than ever," Simon muttered, voice dripping immensely with his signature sarcasm. Alvin glared at him. "Don't use that tone of voice on me or I'll leave you here," he threatened his younger brother. Simon rolled his eyes and pushed past him, grabbing Jeanette's wrist and pulling her off of the plane, after Theodore and Eleanor. Brittany looked at Alvin. "Simon's lost it. I'll explain later," she whispered to him, walking off of the plane next to him. They watched Simon closely as he kept Jeanette away from Alvin. "He's paranoid," Brittany muttered. They stepped off of the plane. "Alright guys, here's the plan," Jeanette announced loudly. She pulled out the map. "Simon and I are going to stay here and stake out the airport for any signs of our enemies. Brittany and Alvin will be heading down to Rockefeller center. Theodore and Eleanor, naturally, will hit Toys R Us and make sure nothing happens because it will be packed with children there," she explained.

"Okay, and so what happens if one of us just so happens to get attacked?" Simon asked curiously. "Then we radio in to the others with these walky-talkies and from that point you have two options: get the heck out of there, or you can kick their butts. Anything less will be dismissed immediately," Jeanette responded. "Alright, well, I guess we have to split up now," Alvin said. He pulled Theodore and Simon into a hug. Then he hugged Eleanor and proceeded to hug Jeanette. "Keep an eye on Simon," he whispered in her ear. She nodded. "Bye Alvin, good luck," she whispered back. Alvin smiled and nodded, and then walked away. Brittany did the same with her sisters, Simon, and Theodore, and then followed her counterpart out of the airport. Theodore and Eleanor hugged Simon and Jeanette and also departed. Simon stood in front of Jeanette.

"What was that with Alvin? Are you with him or something?" Simon asked her. "No, why would you even think that? I couldn't fall for a guy like Alvin, it's impossible," Jeanette said, walking away. "Well, it does seem possible," Simon retorted. "Oh, how?" Jeanette asked without turning around. Simon shrugged with crossed arms. "You fell for Simone." Jeanette froze and spun on her heel. "We were stuck on an island. May I remind you that _you_ were Simone at the time and not some demented clone intent on killing me?" she responded, fists curling, shoulders hunching. "So? He still had a personality so much like Alvin's that it surprises me that you never thought about rejecting him," Simon said. He pointed a finger at her. "You were so smitten with him that Brittany said that you and Simone were _dating_," Simon said. "Simon, why are we fighting? The point is that I feel nothing for your brother and you're just going paranoid. You were trying to get Charlene at the time and I knew my sister liked Alvin, anyway!" the brunette chipette he was pointing at spat, turning around and storming to the luggage cart being driven around the lot.

"Where are you going?" Simon demanded. "I'm going to stake this place out and hide on this cart in between these suitcases, are you coming or not?" Jeanette responded. Simon sighed with a glare and scampered toward her. "Don't think you're off the hook. We'll just put this aside until we've saved the world," he said. Jeanette rolled her eyes. "Wouldn't think of it."

* * *

**Okay, so, Charlene is dead, Simon thinks there's something between Alvin and Jeanette, they're in New York City, we finally get to see some of Dave again, and now we must know: what happened to the rest of the gang? What happened to the remaining trainers, John, Cassidy, Lynette, and Simone? If you want to find out, you'll have to wait and read the next chapter of ON THE LINE! See you next time, dear reviewers!**


End file.
